A Voice So Sweet
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: Sarah is auditioning for her first musical, the only problem is she doesn't know how to sing. Hoggle suggests she take voice lessons from Jareth. In time Sarah starts to fall for Jareth which leads to trouble in the Underground.
1. The Announcement

Disclaimer: I mentioned a lot in here, none of which I own, so here goes. I do not own: Labyrinth, The Merry Wives of Windsor, Evita, The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Little Shop of Horrors, or the song "Don't Cry For Me Argentina."

Author's Note: This chapter is just beginning the story and only mentions Sarah and her family. The rest of the Labyrinth characters will come in future chapters. Please let me know what you think of the story so far.

* * *

Sarah sat beside her two best friends, human friends that is, Mark and Stacy. They stayed after for theatre club as they did every Tuesday and Thursday afternoon. The club was ran by the eccentric Mr. Booker who also taught the theatre arts class. In addition to his teaching Mr. Booker was highly exalted when it came to the four performances a year. Although he was not one to play favorites when casting a role, for the role must go to whoever he felt best deserved it, he made sure that whoever was chosen would be reliable to the show until closing night, and those who spent the four years in his class were known to be loyal whether it be performance or technical. Having been a part of the theatre class, club, and productions ever since her freshman year, Sarah was one of his favorites.

Those in the club sat around in excitement for Mr. Booker had informed them at the end of class that he would have a special announcement at that afternoon's club meeting. He encouraged everyone, even those who normally gave no attention to the club, to attend.

Sarah glanced around the auditorium seeing many more faces than normal. It reminded her of that final meeting of last year when two weeks before everyone planned what they would bring for the end-of-the-year party. Sarah, the vice president of Theatre Club, held a clipboard in her hands with a slip of paper containing everyone in the club's names. As she called their name they shouted out what food item or utensil they would bring. When the two weeks passed everyone showed up with what they promised to bring. Along with the normal twenty members were thirty more. Someone had let it leak that they were having a party and people who were not club members stayed for the shindig. They brought nothing to the party, ate more than the regular members, complained about the music, and changed the radio station. And what annoyed Sarah the most is left before everyone else, leaving the regular members alone to clean up the mess. Mr. Booker understood Sarah's feelings, but as the club was open to anyone he could not do anything about them or their behavior.

Already in the room she saw some of the familiar faces who trashed the stage for her to clean. She turned around in her seat to keep her from making the wrong face at someone.

Sarah hoped that Mr. Booker's announcement would be important. She wondered what the topic would be. She figured if it involved the entire drama class, and even the school, that it may have something to do with the upcoming production. Then again he never called an interest meeting the night of a club meeting, it was usually the day before auditions. The only other thing Sarah could imagine was that it had something to do with the budget or the thefts that occurred backstage during the last production. Even those topics seemed unlikely as Mr. Booker's face had a smile when he spoke that morning, also the thefts had taken place two months ago and he covered it well in the next few classes and club meetings following the show. If there was an increase, or decrease, in the budget, Sarah found no reason to invite everyone to tell them the news. The last thought that entered Sarah's mind was soon shut out by realizing late February was way too soon to hold elections for the following year's officers. Sarah shrugged and resumed playing with her plastic, beaded necklace as she waited for Mr. Booker to take center stage.

All conversation halted when the esteemed Booker walked in from the left wing wearing a beige overcoat and a detective hat. He held a magnifying glass in one hand and an orange notebook in the other. His curly, black hair shot in every direction over his head and falling onto his pasty skin. He walked towards the end of the stage with the magnifying lens over his right eye. He stroked his chin then took another look into the crowd. Those who were used to his antics enjoyed a quick laugh as he scratched his head.

"What could all these people be doing here on a gorgeous, Tuesday afternoon?" Mr. Booker asked aloud. He raised his hands above his head and said, "The only conclusion I can come to is they heard about a super-cool-totally-excellent announcement from their pal Henry Booker." He looked into the house and asked, "Is that true?"

Everyone answered him with a "yes." Many people laughed and those who found themselves too cool to laugh at his jokes, laughed at his act.

"What a weirdo," said a guy two rows behind Sarah.

"Weirdo, interesting choice in words," Mr. Booker spoke. Unknown to those who had not taken his class was his acute sense of hearing. The boy's face glowed red, but Booker was not one to call people out. "Since the news I will bring you also has to deal with a weirdo…five extra points on the next quiz who can guess the super cool news!"

Hands shot up like fireworks.

"Yes, Jonathan," Mr. Booker said pointing to the boy sitting in front of Sarah.

"We got the new soundboard!" he shouted with a huge grin. Jonathan was the leading sound techie. His second home was the sound booth.

"Not yet, Jonathan, we're still waiting on word from the boosters. Ah, yes Brenda."

Sarah narrowed her eyes and sneered at the classmate she loathed more than any other person ever met. She'd rather face the labyrinth all over again than have to spend five minutes alone with that snarky snob.

Brenda sat with her thin legs crossed leaving her pink mini skirt just as low as allowed. She fluffed her high volume, blonde hair with her neatly painted nails.

"Does it have anything to do with the new show?" Brenda asked with a giggle.

"You are correct!" Mr. Booker exclaimed. "Let me make a note, five points goes to Brenda."

Brenda bobbed her head and giggled once more as Booker wrote the number five next to her name in his gradebook. Sarah let out a sigh and turned back around before Brenda or one of her mindless friends said something to her.

However Sarah was now all attentive to what her teacher had to say.

Mr. Booker began, "Now you're probably all wondering what's so special about a show that he brought us all out here for." There were some nods in the crowd. "Well, all of you were required to take economics, am I correct." There were some nods along with groans from those in the audience. Sarah wrinkled her nose remembering the painful hours in that class. Mr. Booker laughed, "Sorry to bring back so many bad memories. Well I was at the drama boosters meeting and they decided that the best way for us to raise money is to slow down with those silly fundraisers that people only buy out of pity, and focus on ticket sales." The audience applauded. "Now what better way to get people to come to the show than buy bringing them a show they'll want to see?"

The students erupted in conversation and questions to one another.

"Silence, people, silence!" Mr. Booker shouted hands up in the air. Once the crowd hushed he continued, "Now what is one sure way to gather lots of people?"

Stacy raised her hand and the teacher nodded to her.

"Are we doing Shakespeare?" she asked excitedly. Stacy was one who went around quoting lines from Shakespeare's plays.

"That is a good guess," Mr. Booker said. "Shakespearean plays are beautiful, but has thou forgotten our production of _The Merry Wives of Windsor_ last year?"

Stacy looked down in shame. Too excited in her expectations of playing another Shakespearean character she had forgotten her role as Mistress Page with Sarah as Anne.

Mark raised his hand. When called on he asked, "Is it a musical?"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" Mr. Booker yelled. "That's an extra five points to Mr. Mark!" He made a note in his notebook.

The students began shouting all at once about the musical. Sarah's face lit up, all her life she wanted to be in a musical as her mother had. She remembered before her mother died her and her father went to see her as the lead role in the production of _Evita_. As she sang "Don't Cry For Me Argentina," she left not a single eye dry in the audience. It was the first time Sarah had ever cried during a production and at that moment she realized what she wanted to be.

"What musical is it?" Brenda shouted.

"Well, when I heard the word, 'weirdo' earlier, that can be termed to fit the entire play," Mr. Booker laughed.

"So it's a weird play?" Andy, the guy who always asked the stupidest questions after they were answered asked without raising his hand.

"Yes, Andy, that would be true of a weird play," Mr. Booker said with a sigh. Several people chuckled, sending Andy into the start of a long pout.

"How weird is it?" Gail asked.

"Pretty weird for our first musical production," Mr. Booker cackled.

"Alright!" Mark shouted. "We're doing _Rocky Horror Picture Show_! Yes!"

"Uh, not quite that weird, Mark," Mr. Booker said. "But very close."

"Then is it _Little Shop of Horrors_?" Mark asked.

"Correct again. You're on a role, Mark."

Mark looked around at the confused faces. He raised his hands and said, "What? Sci-fi's my thing."

"Nerd," someone said in an exaggerated tone in the back. His comment was followed by hissing laughter.

"Hey, someday us nerds'll rule the world," Mark said dancing with his hands above his head.

"What is the shop of horror movie thing?" Brenda asked.

Mr. Booker snickered. "It's _Little Shop of Horrors_ and it's about a, well to use your words, a 'nerdy' guy who works in a flower shop. Well one day he buys this flower which turns out to be a monster from outer space."

"This sounds stupid, I'm outta here," some cool guy said from the back. He and his posse left the auditorium laughing at those who remained.

Mr. Booker waved them off with a sarcastic smile then continued, "But then the plant starts to die and only by feeding it blood will it survive. Eventually the plant grows enormous." Mr. Booker spread his arms to exaggerate the feel. "At that size he can talk and tricks Seymour, the nerdy character, into killing people in exchange for granting his desires."

"That's it? That's what you picked for our first musical?" Brenda asked looking away from her compact.

"Hey, give it a chance," Mark replied.

Brenda stuck out her tongue and shook her face at him.

"Please let me finish," Mr. Booker said. "If you want to leave, the door's that way."

The crowd erupted in "Oohs."

Brenda put up her hands in surrender then went back to applying her eyeshadow.

Mr. Booker continued, "But through this, the only thing Seymour wants is Audrey, his co-worker. She's very beautiful." Every girl in the room looked up at this point. "But has very little confidence. She secretly loves Seymour as well, but is dating a mean guy who abuses her. Well the story unfolds from there. Anyone interested?"

Those who remained raised their hands, called out, and stood from their seats.

"Please, this is only an interest meeting to see how many would be interested in doing this show," Mr. Booker said. "And since we have a good turn out and the budget approved, we will do the show. I suggest everyone either read the script or watch the movie until audition time. I wish you best of luck in three weeks. Now, Jonathan if you and Marla will follow me, we'll talk about that soundboard. Hopefully we get it in time for the show."

Sarah stood up in unison with Mark and Stacy.

"Isn't this great?" Mark squealed. "_Little Shop of Horrors_!" He stared off and said, "I do hope I get casted as Audrey II."

"Isn't that the girl's part?" Stacy asked.

"No that's Audrey," Mark replied. "Audrey II is the name of the plant, after Audrey."

"Oh," Stacy and Sarah said in unison.

"Audrey II, the coolest part in the show," Mark said.

"I hope I get Audrey," Sarah said. "I've never read the script, or even heard about it, but I'm sure I'll do well."

"I think not," Brenda spoke. The others turned towards her. She fluffed her hair as she said, "I'm going to be the one to get that role. I'm the best for it. You'll be lucky if you even get chorus."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with chorus," Stacy said. She had a nice voice, but nothing outstanding, so she already accepted that's where she'd be put in a musical.

"No, I guess not," Brenda said. "For you anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sarah asked getting in Brenda's face.

Brenda pushed her away then wiped her hand on her skirt. "Everyone knows that losers get the chorus roles while us stars get the main roles."

"Well, I've got a speaking role in seven plays," Sarah reminded. "And Stacy has been in four. I think you've only been in two."

Brenda retorted, "Eight, Sarah. More than both of you. And I will be in this one, as Andre."

"Audrey," Mark corrected.

Brenda stuck her tongue out at him again. She turned to Sarah and giggled, "Besides, you don't even know how to sing."

Brenda left with her brainless friends laughing along with her.

"Oh, screw her, Sarah, she doesn't know what she's talking about," Stacy said.

"Yeah, she won't even make chorus," Mark added.

"Guys, I just remembered I don't know how to sing," Sarah said.

"Come on, don't let Brenda get to you," Stacy said.

"Yeah, she just wants you to break down," said Mark.

"But I've never had any vocal training," Sarah replied. "Besides she knows I can't sing." Sarah took a deep breath and said, "Back in elementary school, and junior high, I tried out for choir a total of five times and never made it."

"That was then," Stacy said putting her arm around Sarah's shoulder.

"Yes, and after hitting the age of thirteen or so your voice changes, so that shouldn't be a problem," Mark said.

"I guess you're right," Sarah said, never once having truly listened to herself sing. "But I'd feel better if I took a class."

"Then why don't you ask your father, he might allow it," Mark said.

"I know he might," Sarah said. She lowered her eyes and said, "But I don't think Karen will let him."

Her friends bit their lips at the mentioning of her stepmother's name.

"Well, it couldn't hurt to ask," Stacy said with a half smile.

Sarah pondered her friend's advice and nodded as she decided to take it.

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't," Sarah replied. "Thanks, you guys."

The three of them left the school together. Stacy still a week from getting her license rode home with Sarah each day. Stacy's mom paid Sarah ten dollars a week as gratitude for helping her out. As Sarah pulled into Stacy's driveway Stacy put a hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"Good luck, I know you'll make it," Stacy said.

Sarah thanked her and headed home. She knew it would take some work, but she prayed that both Karen and her father would heed to her will.


	2. Request

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, Little Shop of Horrors, Annie, or the song, "Tomorrow."

Author's Note: Sorry, there's no Jareth in this chapter either. But he will be in the next!

I would like to thank Notwritten and Emi-Chan3192 for reviewing my last chapter! It is much appreciated! :)

* * *

Sarah parked her car in the driveway and carefully made her way to the porch. She tiptoed up the stairs. She quietly put the key into the lock and pushed the door open. She had to scout the place out to catch her parents' moods before asking them a favor.

The scent of fresh oatmeal cookies filled the air. She heard Toby's three-year old voice shouting a story to his mother. Sarah peered over into the kitchen to find Toby standing behind Karen as she opened the oven her hands covered in thick flower-printed mittens. She pulled the tray out of the oven, blowing on the cookies before setting them down on the counter. On the stove a pot steamed with that night's supper.

"Now, Toby, tell me what you must in an inside voice please," she said with a hand on her hip.

"You weren't listening!" Toby shouted. "I said three times…SARAH!"

He ran out to where Sarah stood, nearly tripping over his own jeans that were a quarter of an inch too long for his legs, and tackled her to the ground. Merlin woke from all the commotion and ran over barking. He sniffed Toby then went straight to licking Sarah's face.

"Toby, how many times must I tell you running is for outside, you are inside," Karen said picking him up.

"But Sarah's here!" he argued.

"I don't care if it was a goblin, you don't run in the house," Karen retorted. Sarah winced at that word. Karen put Toby down and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled at Sarah, "How are you today, dear?"

"Alright," Sarah said. She cleared her throat and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Karen replied. "But in seven months or so you and Toby will have a new brother or sister."

Sarah feigned a smile. She loved Toby and would embrace any other sibling that came, but she was not too thrilled about having another screaming baby to tend to. Toby was already a handful.

"Cookies," Sarah said pointing to the tray.

"Yeah, I've had a craving for oatmeal cookies all morning," Karen said.

"Cookies!" Toby shouted.

"Toby, if you yell one more time you're going in the corner," Karen threatened.

"Sorry, but me wants a cookie," Toby fake sobbed.

"After dinner," Karen said. "They're too hot right now. We wouldn't want you to burn your mouth."

"It make him stop screaming," Sarah commented.

Karen laughed. She sat down at the kitchen table to return to the knitting she started that morning.

"I thought you gave that up," Sarah said taking a seat beside her.

"Yeah, well it keeps my mind busy," Karen said trying her best to smile.

Sarah groaned. She knew that with a new baby on the way both Karen and her father were worried about their financial standing. Karen offered to find a job but Robert insisted she wait until the baby was old enough to be put in another's care.

She looked up to see Sarah daydreaming. "How was drama club?" she asked.

Sarah nodded and said, "Mr. Booker announced our new show."

"That's great," Karen said knitting the yellow yarn. "What is it?"

"_Little Shop of Horrors_," Sarah answered with a smile.

Karen stopped knitting and sat with a blank expression on her face. She wrinkled her nose and asked, "Dear, what is that?"

"It's a musical, get this, our first ever musical," Sarah said touching Karen's wrist.

"Oh, that's wonderful," Karen said. "It's not too scary is it? I mean Toby won't…"

"Oh no, it's just a giant plant," Sarah said.

"Oh, well maybe we'll still get a sitter just incase."

"You're acting like I've made it already," Sarah said.

"Well you make every play, don't you?" Karen asked resuming her task.

"Well, this is a musical. That requires singing and dancing."

"Well you dance just fine."

"Yes, but can I sing?"

"I don't know, let me hear you sing a few bars."

"A few what?" Sarah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A few bars," Karen said. "A few lines."

"Oh," Sarah said. She thought for a minute and cleared her throat before beginning to sing the first verse of the most famous song from _Annie_. "The sun will come out…tomorrow. Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow…there'll be sun. Just thinking about…"

Sarah ceased upon noticing the wrinkled look on her stepmother's face.

"I know, I stink," Sarah said with a heavy sigh.

"You're not that bad," Karen replied. She put her yarn and needles down and put her hand on Sarah's shoulder. "All you need is a little practice and you'll be fine. How long until tryouts?"

"Auditions, Karen," Sarah corrected. Karen nodded. "And they're in three weeks."

"Well that's plenty of time, just keep practicing," Karen said.

"But I've never had any real training," Sarah retorted. "I don't know _what_ to practice."

"Well no one expects you to be a professional," Karen said with a chuckle.

"But wouldn't it be better if I had a prof…"

Sarah was interrupted by a loud crash followed by Toby yelling.

"Toby," Karen said between her teeth.

Toby stood in the living room beside Merlin looking over the slivers of what used to be a lamp. He looked up at his mother whose face was red and her hands steady on her hips.

"It was an accid…Merlin did it!" Toby shouted pointing at the dog.

Merlin whimpered and laid his head on his paws.

"Merlin, outside," Sarah said leading the dog out before Toby could pin anymore of his accidents on him. Merlin climbed down the steps Sarah following him. "I know it's not your fault, Merlin." She sat down on the bottom step. "Do you think I'd be able to sing alright without a professional's help?"

Merlin looked up at her with his tongue hanging out.

"I didn't think so either," Sarah said. She walked over to the swingset and took a seat on one of the larger swings. She began to rock back on the small, wooden bench as she thought about the play in general. "Maybe I won't be so bad at auditions. After all they're about a month away. I'm sure many actresses have been given very little time to work on a new song. And they've all probably done well. I think." She looked down at the dog whose eyes were away from her.

She continued to swing and talk to herself. "I mean no one else in the school is really that good of a singer. Except for the choir." She stopped, her sneakers colliding with the damp dirt. "But then they don't have any acting skills other than standing on stage side by side singing to a crowd." She sighed and said, "But they know how to project their voices and more project songs." She continued to swing as she said, "But only two known members from the school choir even showed up. But they could tell their friends. But that's only a small possibility."

Sarah jumped from the swing and started to pace around the yard. Merlin gazed up at her not wanting to move from his comfortable spot in the dirt. Sarah crossed her arms and said, "I wish there weren't so many girls at my school. Oh, it's not fair. There's four girls to every guy who auditions. And they all get parts regardless how they sound. I wish there were more girl roles. But I want the part of Audrey and so does everyone else. But I guess I'd be fine as someone else. Just as long as Brenda doesn't get the role of Audrey then I'll be great." Sarah nodded with a smile. "Yeah, that be perfect."

Her smile faded as she remembered how well Brenda could sing. She remembered Brenda and her friends relentlessly torturing her in earlier grades about how they made chorus every year and Sarah didn't. She could see them standing around her with hands on their head and their tongues out as they blew raspberries at her. So many days they sent her home on the bus with tears. At that point the older girls would tease her for being a crybaby. Every one of Sarah's accomplishments was never good enough for any of them. Every time Sarah did something she found a reason to be proud of they would find a reason to trash it. In the earlier years they would spit on her shoes and throw sand in her hair. By the time they reached junior high they would come up with cruel things to say to mock Sarah's achievement, resulting in the entire class laughing at her. Even now Brenda held one extra role over Sarah's head and all she wanted was to grab her hand and twist her wrist until it broke, pulling down the role of Audrey for herself.

Merlin's ears perked up at the sound of tires. He raised his head catching Sarah's attention. She looked out to find her father pulling in the driveway behind her car. She ran up and embraced him as soon as he stepped out of the car. Merlin followed behind her, his tail wagging as Robert bent down to pet his head.

Sarah led him inside telling him all about the musical.

"And I'm going to be Audrey," Sarah said as they both walked in the door.

"I didn't know you could sing, Sarah," Robert said. "All those years of rejection from choir. And now you're in a musical. Go figure."

"Well I haven't made it yet," Sarah replied. "Auditions are in three weeks."

"But you said you were going to be Audrey."

"I plan on it."

"Oh, Robert you're home," Karen said with a huge grin as she came forward to hug him.

"Dad!" Toby yelled running up.

"Toby, go back and walk," Karen demanded pointing to the living room.

Toby groaned, but obeyed. Robert picked him up as he approached him and gave him a kiss.

"Dinner's ready, we were just waiting for your arrival," Karen said. Robert put Toby down then Karen ordered that both he and Sarah washed their hands before sitting down at the table. Sarah took hold of his hand and led him to the sink.

When they all finally sat down together and Robert said grace they began to eat the beef stew. Toby stirred the stew around trying to avoid every vegetable in the bowl. Karen shoveled it into her mouth having gone two hours without anything to eat. Sarah watched her family wondering when it would be the right time to bring up voice lessons.

Robert wiped his mouth and noticed Sarah did not have her normal appetite.

"Why so quiet tonight, Sarah?" he asked.

"Just thinking about the play," Sarah said.

"I told you not to worry, you'll make it," Karen said following her words with another spoonful of stew.

"Yeah, but it would be better if I could know for sure," Sarah said eyeing them both.

"Well don't stress yourself," Karen said.

Toby dropped his spoon in his lap splattering carrots and peas on the table.

"Toby, how many times must I tell you to eat over your plate," Karen said taking a napkin to wipe off the spoon and clean up the mess. "Now you must eat all your vegetables or you don't get any dessert."

"But that's not fair!" Toby shouted.

"Then eat your veggies."

"Dad," Sarah said after taking a gulp of water. He looked at her and swallowed the food in his mouth. "I was wondering in order to, you know, prepare for the musical if I could take." She covered her mouth and said, "Singing lessons."

"Take what? I couldn't hear you," Robert said.

"Singing lessons," Sarah piped up.

"Oh," Robert said. "Well I see no reason why not…"

"Absolutely not," Karen interrupted.

"But Dad said I could," Sarah argued.

"Well I say you can't," Karen said.

"But Dad said I could," Sarah whined.

"Come on, darling," Robert protested. "Sarah made straight A's on her last report card and she's been helping out with extra chores and…"

"Robert, we're on a budget," Karen argued. "We can't go wasting money on silly things."

"This is not silly!" Sarah shouted pounding the table.

Toby looked up from his food with a large grin.

"You said I needed practice," Sarah reminded. "This would be the best form of practice." Karen raised a hand but Sarah cut her off before she could speak, "And I'd have a professional singer there to correct my mistakes."

"She has a point, Kare," Robert said.

Karen lowered her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"On the other hand," Robert said with wide eyes. He turned to his daughter and put his hand on her arm. "Sarah, we do have this new baby coming and we need to save what money we can. Not to mention preschool for Toby and…"

"So I'm left out," Sarah asked jerking away.

"Well I was going to say college, but…"

"I don't want that!" Sarah yelled standing up from the table. "I want to be on stage just like Mom was. Don't you want her to be proud and look down on me with a smile?"

"Sarah, she'll be proud no matter what…" Robert began.

"You are all being so unfair!" Sarah shouted.

"Now enough of this, Sarah," ordered Karen. "You're setting a bad example for your brother. Already today he's said, 'It's not fair,' three times."

"You're all against me," Sarah said with tears in her eyes. "You don't want me to be happy." She threw the chair on the floor making Toby laugh and stormed out of the dining room. "You've never cared about my happiness!"

"Sarah, get back here this instant!" Karen yelled jumping up from the table. She glared at Toby silencing him at once.

"Easy now, Kare," Robert said helping her stand up straight. "Just let her alone for a while."

"Robert, you are spoiling that girl," Karen said. "She can't go through life believing she can have everything her own way."

"Yes, but you shouldn't be getting all worked up in your condition," Robert said leading her to the couch.

"I'm fine," Karen argued sitting down on the blue cushioned sofa.

"I'll talk to Sarah and clean the table, you just rest."

Sarah pouted in her room, pounding her fists into her comforter. She screamed into her pillow wanting to throw the closest thing she could find out the window. She turned around looking up at the ceiling with her arms crossed.

She crossed over to her vanity and sat down at the table looking at her face in the mirror. She wiped away the tears and called out Hoggle's name.

The dwarf appeared behind her in the mirror.

"What's wrong, Sarah?" he asked noticing her puffy eyes.

Sarah turned around and looked at her dearest friend. She lowered her head and said, "No one in my family understands. They don't want to help."

"Is there any way I can help?" he asked sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"I don't think so," Sarah said. "But I'd like someone here right now. So I don't feel so alone." She moved over to the bed, sitting down beside Hoggle. "Sometimes I think my friends in the Underground are the only ones who care."

"Why don't you tell Hoggle all about it," he said leaning on her shoulder.

Sarah smiled and petted his hand. "Well you see there's this musical at school."

"What's a musical?" Hoggle asked looking up at her.

Sarah smiled and wiped away a tear as it fell. "It's like a play only with singing."

"Oh," Hoggle replied. "Like a, what did you say it was, opera?"

"Yes, only not so much singing," Sarah answered. "And I want to audition for the show."

"But me thoughts you couldn't sing," Hoggle spoke up. "Like when you told me about the choir."

Sarah frowned and she leaned her head forward. She spoke through her teeth, "Yes, Hoggle, that would be the problem here."

"Oh," the dwarf said not realizing how his words affected his friend.

Sarah fell back on the bed and she began to tell her story. "I want to be in this play, Hoggle. I want to do Broadway musicals like my mom did. Oh, Hoggle, if you'd have heard her voice you would've been weeping like a baby. She sang so pretty. Everyone praised her talent."

"Too bad it didn't pass on to you," Hoggle mumbled.

"What?" Sarah asked sitting up.

"Oh,nothing, just thinking out loud," Hoggle said.

Sarah put her elbows on her knees and let her face fall into her hands with a sigh. She said, "I want to play Audrey so bad. I have to get that part, I just have to."

"And if not?" Hoggle asked.

"Well then there's really no other lead I can play," Sarah said. "Which wouldn't be so bad if trashy Brenda didn't get the lead."

"Ick, Brenda," Hoggle said thinking of the woman who had a reputation for insulting his best friend.

Although when he looked at her picture in the yearbook the black and white photo etched out a beautiful lady with a perfect smile. Her robust lips made the dwarf dizzy every time his eyes met them. Her eyes alone were the kind to send men to the heavens. He knew even the goblin king himself would forget Sarah for a few seconds if he were to see that photo. So many times he wanted to steal the yearbook simply to test his hypothesis.

"Hoggle, are you listening?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah," Hoggle said. "You don't want Brenda to get the lead."

Sarah's nose wrinkled at the thought of that girl's face. She wanted to throw Brenda straight into the Bog of Eternal Stench and laugh as she tried to climb out, drowning in the odorous, murky goo. Sarah smirked as she imagined Brenda's outstretched hand reaching for Sarah, calling her name, begging her for help. Sarah would then stand on the other side of the bridge watching as the gunk pulled the perfect woman further into its bottomless formation. Sarah would then respond by putting her hands on her head and blowing a raspberry at her. She cackled to herself imagining Brenda's body sinking further into the black filth until nothing remained.

The psychotic look on Sarah's face frightened her friend. He waved his hand in her face, calling her name several times. She shrieked a laugh knocking him to the floor with a yelp.

"Hoggle, are you alright?" Sarah asked kneeling down beside him.

"Yeah, just fell is all," he said standing up to meet her at eyelevel.

Sarah looked down at her knees and folded her hands in her lap.

"If only I could get voice lessons," Sarah said. "Then I could at least be somewhat ready for the auditions."

"How long you got?" Hoggle asked.

"Three weeks," Sarah said.

"Then you'll need a miracle," Hoggle laughed without thinking.

"What?" Sarah shrieked.

Hoggle clasped his hands over his mouth.

"I heard that, Hoggle," Sarah said standing up. "You don't have any faith in me." Her eyes started to form tears again. "No one has any faith in me."

"No, Sarah, let me explain," Hoggle said grasping her leg. "All I meant is anyone will needs lots of time. It takes work."

Sarah sat on the ledge of the bed and pushed her hair back, it immediately falling back down in her face.

"But you're right," Sarah moaned. "I don't have that much time. Even if I get a job, by the time I have enough money to pay someone it'll be opening night."

"Isn't there somewhere free?" Hoggle asked.

"Not in this world," Sarah said standing up. She paced around her room and began talking aloud to herself. "Where can I find someone who's willing to teach me how to sing? Someone good. In order to make the lead I have to learn from the best. He, or she, will have to be someone talented in music and singing. Someone who can do it for free or at least very cheap." She slapped her hands against her thighs. "But where am I going to find someone who can sing well and teach me on short notice?"

Suddenly an idea hit Hoggle. He gasped having not thought of it before.

"Sarah, me knows of someone," Hoggle spoke wishing he had held his tongue. He lowered his head knowing that Sarah was not going to approve of who he was about to suggest.

Sarah knelt down and clutched Hoggle's collar. "Hoggle, are you telling me you know someone who can sing and will be willing to teach immediately for little pay?"

"Well I don't know what he'll charge," Hoggle said.

"Hoggle, I must know. Who?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know if I should," Hoggle said.

"Hoggle, I'm desperate," Sarah cried.

"Well," Hoggle said. "If you're desperate there's always..."


	3. Choices

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, Little Shop of Horrors, Guys and Dolls, Evita, or the song, "Don't Cry For Me, Argentina."

Thank you Notwritten, MSLady17, and ZigBabe for the reviews of Chapter 2!

Yes, all the waiting is over, Jareth is here! He doesn't come until much later in the chapter, but don't worry, there are many more chapters to come all staring Jareth.

* * *

Sarah shook her head with her hands on her ears.

"No, no, no," she repeated in a dramatic fashion. "I am not _that _desperate."

"But Sarah, you said you would do anything to be in the play," Hoggle reminded.

"Anything but that," Sarah said slamming herself down on the bed. She put her face in her hands.

Hoggle sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry, Sarah," Hoggle said looking down at his feet. "I don't know anyone else."

Sarah glanced up. "Are you sure there's no one else in the Underground who can sing?"

"Oh, sure, plenty of us can sing," Hoggle said jumping up. Sarah's face brightened. That soon passed as she watched the dwarf's smile fade. "We just all sound bad. And those who don't, don't know how to teach music. And he's the only one who can read music."

"So?" Sarah asked not wanting to hear the answer.

"So, Jareth's your only choice," Hoggle said at last.

Sarah gave an irate sigh.

"I'm not doing it," Sarah said at last. She stood up and started pacing around her bedroom. "I'm sure there's plenty of other options." She put her hand on the side of her face and thought. "Hmm, let's see the auditions are in a month. I have no training. I wonder how much it would cost to take lessons? I'm guessing about twenty dollars a session. Right?"

Hoggle shrugged.

Sarah continued, "I'm sure I can get a job. I think the ice-cream parlor down by the school is hiring for part-time help."

"There's an idea," Hoggle said.

"Yeah, and it'll get Karen off my back about not being responsible, and needing work experience, and all."

"Two problems at once."

"Then it's settled." Sarah rubbed her face with her palms. "I never want to have to deal with Jareth again if I can help it. That pompous, selfish jerk. I hope he chokes on his fancy goblin food."

"Now, Sarah, you don't mean that," Hoggle said.

"No, I guess not," Sarah said with a sigh. "I just don't wish to ever see him again."

A knock came at Sarah's door followed by her father's voice. Hoggle vanished and Sarah opened the door.

Robert stood there with his arms dangling by his side. Sarah moved aside to allow him entrance to her room. He walked inside trying to hide the sorrow on his face.

"Sarah," he said as he turned to face his daughter. "Karen and I talked these singing lessons over."

Sarah's heart skipped.

Robert hesitated to speak. "We decided if you make the show we'll pay to have you improved by the night the show opens. How's that sound?"

Sarah nodded.

"But you have to stop with these tantrums everytime you don't get your way. You're sixteen years old. And you're supposed to be setting an example for your toddler brother."

Sarah wrinkled her nose in embarrassment over the way she acted at dinner.

"So we have an agreement?" Robert asked extending his hand.

Sarah smiled and accepted his handshake.

"Well, goodnight," Robert said heading for the door.

"Hey, Dad," Sarah called. He stopped at the doorframe and turned around. Sarah smiled wider. "Thanks. I know how much you had to do to get Karen to agree."

"She didn't want to budge," Robert replied with a laugh. "But she'll be just as excited as me when you make it."

Sarah thanked him again as he left. She sat down on the bed trying to make sense of all that happened. She just had to find a way to pay for the lessons up until the audition. For some reason she worried that twenty hours a week at minimum wage would not satisfy the funds.

--

The next morning Sarah woke early and dressed in a slim black dress with matching pumps, and pulled her hair up into a bun. After school she hurried to stop by the ice-cream shop. Sarah stood on the outside of the glass door watching the smiling server inside handing a cone of mint ice-cream to an eager child. Sarah took a deep breath and walked inside.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am, I'll be right with you," the server said as he accepted the cash from the customers.

The family of three sat down at the table, each smiling with a cone of their favorite flavor in hand.

"How can I help you?" the ice-cream man asked.

"Can I speak to the manager?" Sarah asked.

"Certainly," he spoke. He poked his head in the back and called for Crystal.

A plump, blonde woman, wearing an identical uniform as the guy standing out front, stepped behind the counter.

"Yes, I'm the manager, what can I do for you?" Crystal asked.

"Yes, my name is Sarah Williams," Sarah said shaking hands with the manager. "I'm here to apply for the open position."

"I see," Crystal said. "If you will just follow me into the office?"

Sarah nodded and headed for the door Crystal pointed to. She walked into the backroom then dawdled inside the tiny office. The desk was covered with paperwork, pens, and two empty Styrofoam cups. Posters lined the wall along with the list of important numbers.

Crystal motioned for Sarah to sit down in the cushioned chair across from the one at the desk. Sarah followed the orders and crossed her legs. She handed Sarah a sheet of paper to fill out her personal information before the actual interview began.

"So, Sarah, how did you hear about this position?" Crystal asked.

"I come here every Friday night with my friends and saw you were hiring," Sarah replied.

"Oh, that's interesting," Crystal said. "And I take it that you're a high school student, so you must be applying for a server position."

Sarah nodded.

"Have you any experience with serving the public?"

Sarah shrugged. "I baby-sit often. And I've been in plays."

"But nothing like this setting?"

Sarah shook her head.

"Oh well, I guess we all must start somewhere. Are you involved in any activities that may hinder your work?"

"Just the drama club," Sarah replied. "They meet on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons." She paused. "Then when play rehearsals start."

Crystal sighed. "Sarah, I'll be honest with you. You are the eighth person to apply for this position. You have no work experience and limited hours available to work. Tell me, what will you bring to this company if hired?"

Sarah froze.

Crystal's eyes widened waiting for her response.

It was time to pull out all those hours of improv training. "Well," Sarah began. "I'm a diligent worker. I'm easy to work with, that being why I've been casted in so many plays. I'm also a fast worker. And I know how to treat customers so they'll come back more often."

Crystal nodded. "Those are all great qualities, Sarah. I'll look over your application and give you a call by the end of the week to tell you whether or not you got the job. If you get the job I'll need to see documentation to prove you are allowed to work. If you don't get the job, hopefully you'll find work elsewhere."

Sarah shook hands with Crystal and thanked her for her time.

--

After the talk with Crystal Sarah drove around to local voice teachers for quotes on the cost of lessons. That night Sarah sat at her vanity table with a notepad trying to calculate with the maximum amount of hours allowed to work, minus taxes, and the fees for voice lessons, how long it would take her before she could pay for them. Sarah groaned as she realized it would be another month before she'd have enough to even begin training.

Sarah cringed at the thought of having to beg her parents again to take the lessons. They were already being kind enough to help her out if she passed the auditions. Sarah leaned back wondering if that was something they came up with to pacify her since they knew she lacked the vocal skills necessary to pass. She didn't want to mention anything about getting a job until she knew for sure it was hers.

Sarah stared at herself in the mirror.

"Perhaps I'm not as bad as I think," Sarah said aloud to herself.

She smiled at her reflection. She physically resembled her gorgeous mother, the woman who stood on stage every night enchanting everyone sitting in the house. The papers raved over the angelic voice that escaped the mortal's mouth every night. Sarah looked up out the window for she now knew her mother was truly in the choir of angels.

Having made sure to learn the lyrics after the spectacular performance her mother gave, Sarah began to sing the chorus to "Don't Cry For Me, Argentina." _If my mother was able to chill everyone with her voice I can do the same. _She sang to the top of her lungs, then suddenly ceased upon hearing her voice fall flat.

Sarah stood up and tried the song again. Her screeching voice shattered her own ears.

Toby rushed in the room.

"Sarah, you okay?" he asked in panic.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sarah replied.

"I heard a ghost," Toby said.

"It was just a nightmare, Toby," Sarah said taking hold of his hand.

"No, I wasn't sleeping," Toby retorted. "In your room. I thought a ghost had you."

"There's no ghost in here," Sarah assured him. She pointed to a circular talisman hanging on her wall. "See that, Toby. It protects me from evil spirits."

"Toby, what are you doing out of bed?" Karen asked with her hands on her hips. Having heard Toby's shouts she rushed up to discover their reason.

"I thought Sarah was hurt by a ghost," Toby said. "I heard it go, 'Oh, oh, ee, nah!'"

Karen snickered, trying to hide her laughter behind her fingers. Sarah sulked as she realized what her brother spoke of.

"Sarah," Toby said looking back at his sister. "Can I have your ghost thing tonight?"

Sarah nodded and fetched the charm off the nail. Her brother's small hand grasped the shiny, teal item and carried it into his room.

"Goodnight, Sarah," Karen said holding back a laugh.

Sarah shut her door then threw herself on her bed. She clutched her blanket and wept into her pillow until sleep kidnapped her.

--

The next day at school Sarah dropped by Mr. Booker's office. The room was well organized with two shelves containing strictly plays. A third bookshelf held textbooks and other readings about theatre history or anything else that had to do with the stage. On his desk sat a half-full coffee mug with the Greek tragedy and comedy masks painted on the side. Beside the mug was a framed photograph of the cast of _Guys and Dolls_ from his senior year of college. The teacher himself stood towards the center of the group in the costume he wore when portraying Sky. In the center of the desk were a stack of sides covered with blue cardboard, separated by character. Beside that were four sets sheet music for the upcoming musical, each according to its own vocal range.

The teacher stepped in his office to find Sarah waiting on him.

"Ah, Sarah, what brings you out today?" Mr. Booker laughed. "I do hope you'll be at the meeting this afternoon."

"I will," Sarah answered. "I had some free time and decided to get the practice material for the show."

Mr. Booker nodded and handed Sarah one of the sides for Audrey. His hand hovered over the music.

His eyes met hers. "Sarah, are you an alto or a soprano?"

Sarah shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, I'll give you one of each, and come time you'll audition with whichever one you feel more comfortable with." He handed her the two sheets. "Audrey's part is better suited for a soprano as is one of the three narrators. The other two will most likely be played by altos."

That answered Sarah's question.

"See you later," Mr. Booker said as Sarah headed for the door.

She stopped before she ran into the fluffy-haired Brenda.

"Sarah, I'm surprised to see you here," Brenda said with a snort.

"Brenda, I take it you're here for the materials as well," Mr. Booker said. "I must say the two of you have the greatest ambitions at this school. Which is probably why both of you are always prepared the day of auditions. A trait all good actresses must have." He handed Brenda the spoken script. "And what is your vocal range?"

"Technically I'm a mezzo-soprano," Brenda exclaimed. "But for this show I am willing to go beyond my normal range to hit the very high notes. I have been told before that I have everything to make me a perfect soprano, but I also sing the lower notes too well, so they put me in between."

Mr. Booker raised his eyebrows then handed her the soprano music.

"Good luck to you both," Mr. Booker said with a smile then sat down to finish his work.

The two girls stepped outside his office.

"Good luck, Brenda," Sarah said before passing her.

Brenda grabbed Sarah's arm. "Don't ever offer me that. I don't need it." She looked up and down her rival. "You however, need all the luck in the world."

Sarah scowled as Brenda walked past her, swaying her hips with every step.

Brenda smirked and approached Sarah a second time. "By the way, I heard you tell your friends about hoping to get voice lessons." Brenda laughed heartily. "Sarah, don't waste your money. You can learn from the greatest teacher in the world and it won't do you any good." She waved at her friends as she ran to join them. She took one last glimpse at Sarah. "Good luck, Sarah!" she called with a cackle. Her brainless friends joined in with the laughter.

Sarah held back the urge to cry. She barely said anything for the remainder of the day. Later that day, after the club meeting, Sarah hurried home and stormed up to her room.

She summoned Hoggle. The dwarf appeared in her room two seconds later.

"Sarah, you look upset," Hoggle said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Brenda..." She trailed off into tears.

"Sarah, what happened?" Hoggle asked. "Did she hurt you?"

Sarah shook her head.

"I have to win," Sarah spoke. "And I'm beyond desperate now. I have to win against her. She'll never give me a moment's peace until I do."

"What do you mean?" Hoggle asked.

She gave him the sincerest look. "Hoggle, do you still think Jareth will help me?"

"The Goblin King?" Hoggle asked. "I don't know if he will. But you can always ask him."

Sarah nodded. "I'm willing to do anything to get this role."

She took hold of Hoggle's hand and the two of them disappeared from the human world.

--

Sarah opened her eyes to find herself standing outside the courtyard of Goblin Castle. She took a deep breath and ascended the steps with the dwarf by her side. The guards glared at her as she walked by, whispering to one another.

She stepped into the throne room and immediately felt to urge to vomit. The filthy goblins ran, jumped, shouted insults, and held belching contests all around the room. They ceased all activity upon viewing the woman who defeated the labyrinth once before. They all spoke to one another, their main concern being what business she held in the Underground.

Ever since she waltzed into their king's life, they rarely saw him smile anymore. What melodies did escape his lips of recent were the saddest themes. Only twice since her last visit did he leave the structure of his own palace.

Jareth sat lazily on the throne staring off into the distance. Sarah observed the bored frown that covered his face. For the first time she wondered if this was the entirety of his life. For a moment she felt sorry for him.

Jareth glanced up to find her heading his way. He stood and ordered something from the nearby goblin that was out of Sarah's hearing range.

The goblins parted to make a path for the human. Her face flushed as she stood before the king.

"I don't believe I requested your presence," Jareth said without emotion.

"I know," Sarah said timidly.

"Then what brings you to my home?"

Sarah opened her mouth to find the words missing.

The goblin returned with a goblet of wine for Jareth. He raised the glass to his lips then chugged down the liquid and handed the empty cup back to his servant before standing up to face Sarah. He noticed Hoggle standing beside her.

"It seems Sarah is at a loss for words," Jareth spoke. "What is her business here, Hoghead?"

Hoggle scowled. "Hoggle," he corrected. "She has come to ask you a favor."

"Oh really?" Jareth asked. "Is that true, Sarah?"

She looked down and nodded.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense, what do you request?"

Sarah raised her eyes to meet his cold ones.

"Will you help me?" she asked silently.

"That all depends on what you want," Jareth replied. "Though I don't see why you seek help from me. Why don't you ask assistance from one of your many friends?"

"They can't help me," Sarah answered. "Only you can."

"So you ignore me for almost a year, speak horridly of me behind my back, then ask me for help?"

Sarah's face reddened.

"Come now, Sarah, even you know you shouldn't treat people that way," Jareth said with a laugh.

"So you won't help me?" Sarah asked.

"I don't see why I should," Jareth replied.

Sarah lowered her eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry for wasting your time." She turned and headed for the door.

"Sarah!" Jareth called.

She looked over her shoulder to find him following after her.

"I said I don't see any reason I should. I never said I wouldn't."

Sarah cracked a smile.

"Then will you?" she asked.

"How about tell me what you need help with, then I'll make a decision," Jareth replied.

Sarah opened her mouth but Jareth turned away. He noticed all the goblins were standing around listening to every word they spoke.

"Perhaps we should go someplace more private," Jareth suggested. He beckoned for Sarah and Hoggle to follow him to the deserted ballroom, one of the few locations off limits to the goblins without Jareth's permission.

The two of them followed close behind the king, both afraid of getting lost in the immense castle. He opened the doors to the grand ballroom. Sarah's eyes widened at the sight she vaguely remembered the last time she wondered the Underground. It still glistened much like it did the last time she paid it a visit. The tables were covered in white cloths that draped to the floor. A candlelit chandelier illuminated the shadowed room. However it felt intimidating and bare without the elaborate dancers covering the open space in the center.

"Would you like a drink?" Jareth asked.

Sarah shook her head, never again consuming something from the that land.

"Then perhaps we should get straight to the point," said Jareth.

Sarah spoke quietly. "You know I do theatre, right?"

He nodded.

"Well there's a musical coming up and I want to be in it." Jareth nodded, trying to find why any of these matters concerned him. "The problem is I don't know how to sing."

Jareth's lips curved upwards.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing," Jareth said stroking the sides of his mouth.

"And you're the only one I know who can sing well," Sarah said. She looked into Jareth's mismatched eyes. "I mean really well. Extremely well."

"Enough with the flattery," Jareth commanded.

"Will you teach me how to sing?" Sarah asked with wide eyes.

Jareth laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sarah whined.

"Come on, you can't be that bad," Jareth said.

"You don't want to know," Hoggle spoke.

Sarah shot Hoggle a glare.

Jareth's smile faded. "You can't be serious. Come, let me hear a few notes."

"I warned you," Hoggle said clasping his hands over his ears.

Sarah began to sing the very same song she sang the previous night. "_Don't cry for me, Argentina. The truth is I never left you."_

"Stop, stop, stop," he ordered. She opened her eyes to find agony painted on the goblin king's face. He touched his ears. "It sounds as if two chipmunks were fighting on a glass surface."

Sarah's eyes began to water as her face switched to a scarlet hue once more.

Jareth's stomach sank. "I did not mean to insult you, my dear," he said. "But if I am to be a good teacher then I must be honest with you at all times. And as of now that's how bad you sound."

Sarah wiped away the liquid lining her eyelids and smiled. "Then does that mean you'll help me?"

Jareth nodded. "How long until we have to have you ready for this musical?"

"Three months, the auditions are in three weeks," Sarah answered.

"Then we must start immediately," Jareth replied. He looked down at Hoggle. "Tell Mill I'm going to need some more wine."

* * *

Yes, it seems that Jareth has his work cut out for him. I hope I didn't make him come off as a jerk, but it's how I would imagine he'd react to Sarah asking him for a favor after all that time of ignoring him.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think so far.


	4. First Lesson

Disclaimer: I do not own _Labyrinth_.

Author's Note: I know it's been a long, long, long time since I updated this story. I apologize for the delay. I don't like writing about a subject that I don't have much knowledge on. Since I've been learning tips on how to sing better, I decided to wait until I knew how to improve singing before writing about singing lessons. Some of the tips I've learned I'll incorporate in this story.

Thank you to everyone who has read. I especially thank Emi-Chan3192, Athena's Avatar, Notwritten, DitaRose, and Freak-4-God for reviewing the last chapter. I really appreciate your feedback.

* * *

Jareth took a deep breath before sitting down on the stool behind the piano. He motioned for Sarah to take a seat from one of the tables and join him. Sarah obeyed, pink still covering her cheeks. Hoggle returned with a bottle of wine.

"Me thoughts I'd spare you the pain," Hoggle said handing him the bottle filled to just below the slim neck.

"I think I'll need something stronger," Jareth commented before downing half the bottle.

Sarah scowled at both of them, sending a jolt of fear through the dwarf, and putting an amused smile on the face of the goblin king.

"Shall we begin?" Jareth asked as he placed the bottle on top of the piano. He wiped away the stray beads of wine then put his long fingers upon the keys.

Sarah's face still held a frown, her arms were crossed, and she slouched against her chair.

"First things, Sarah, that posture must be corrected," Jareth said.

Sarah's eyes opened wide. She observed her posture and immediately sat up.

"Better," Jareth said. He stood and motioned with his finger for her to stand.

Sarah frowned, but obeyed. Her arms fell loose behind her sides with her fingers wiggling. The goblin king circled his pupil, he stopped behind her. Sarah felt her heartbeat increase and her face brightened. Jareth took hold of Sarah's shoulders and pushed them down. Sarah snarled and smacked him in the arm.

"Who said you could touch me like that?" Sarah howled.

"Do you want my help or not?" Jareth asked. Sarah turned to face him. Air left her nostrils at a quicker pace. Jareth shook his head. "From your diaphragm, Sarah."

Sarah opened her lips to find herself tripping over every word that came to her mind.

"Breathe from your diaphragm, it'll help the notes flow," Jareth instructed. "And keep your shoulders down. You don't want them scrunched up against your neck, that will constrict the flow of air which will effect your overall performance. And…" he lifted her chin. "…keep your face straight forward. This will also help with air flow. Not to mention the audience wants to see your pretty eyes."

An involuntary smile formed from Sarah's lips.

"Now take a deep breath," Jareth commanded. Sarah sighed, but followed his instructions. "Breathing is an important part of singing."

"Does it matter?" Sarah asked.

Jareth smirked and replied, "Believe me, it matters."

Sarah practiced breathing for a few minutes until Jareth gave her the signal to stop.

"Now, let's see if that's the sole problem," Jareth spoke. He leaned against the piano with his arms crossed. "Alright, Sarah, try that song again."

Sarah nodded. She began from the chorus as last time. Before beginning the second line she glanced up to find Jareth wincing.

"What? Still bad?" she asked.

"That's the second problem," said Jareth. "You are singing from your nose and it makes it sound nasally and whiny. And while that may be perfect for an annoying popstar, you are going to perform on stage. Which means you need to sing from your stomach."

"How do I do that?"

Jareth smiled and reached out his hand. He stopped before his hand collided with her torso. After receiving permission from Sarah's eyes he placed his palm down on her belly.

"Let it flow from here, not your nose." Jareth walked back to the piano and sat down. "Now, perhaps we should stop with the songs and start from the beginning. I'll start you out on a few scales."

"Scales?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, a scale." He looked up at the brunette whose eyes displayed her lack of musical knowledge. Jareth shook his head and pointed down at the keys. He played the lowest scale on his piano to use as an example. Sarah nodded with confidence. "See how each key rises one note at a time." He played the corresponding notes then looked back up to make sure she followed. She nodded faster with a smile. Jareth smiled himself and returned his attention to the piano. "Females usually sing in the treble range, so that's where I'll put you. Now let's start out with matching your voice to the E key."

He played the lowest E on the treble cleff. He played the note three times before raising his hand out to where Sarah stood. She took a deep breath, remembering to keep her posture as best as possible. She sang the letter "E" from her stomach but it escaped in the form of a C.

"That was a little off, but not bad for the first time," Jareth said with a fake smile. "Listen closely to the note and match it." He played the note two more times before giving her the signal to sing. That time she matched the note exactly. "Great, Sarah. Well done."

Sarah hopped and clapped with a squeal.

"But keep your breathing steady. You staggered off at the end," Jareth spoke. "You want it to be smooth. At least until we come to vibrato, but we'll get there when we get there."

Sarah lowered her head and groaned.

"It's going to take practice, and you have very little time. So you need to focus. No celebrating every time you get something right and pouting when you don't. We have a lot to cover."

Sarah placed her hands on her hips. "But I'm sounding better already."

"You have completed one note so far," Jareth said standing. He raised his index finger to accentuate his point. "One. And it was not perfect. There are many more notes to go, not to mention putting them together to make a scale then a song."

"Well if I learned one note already we should be fine," Sarah argued.

"But then we have to go through pitch, legato, vibrato, and much, much more, Sarah."

Sarah groaned. "This will take forever."

"Which is why we must continue."

"Don't you have a spell that can make me good?"

"Now, Sarah, if I did that what would you learn?" Jareth asked with a sly smile.

Sarah's face brightened. "Does that mean you have one?"

Jareth shook his head. "Unfortunately I do not. Believe me if I did, I would have done it already to relieve my ears from this torture."

Sarah's frown return. She placed one hand on her hip and the other waved around, her mouth found itself unable to speak. She sneered at her music teacher before heading for the door.

"Where are you going? Class has only begun," Jareth called.

"You know, I don't have to take this," Sarah said at last, holding back a flood of tears. "I came to you for help and so far all you've done is insult me." Jareth opened his mouth, but Sarah held up her hand to silence him. "I know I sound horrible, but I don't deserve to be teased like this."

"Sarah," Hoggle spoke.

"Now, Sarah, we'll get nowhere if you behave like..."

"It was a stupid idea to ask for your help," Sarah cried. "If anyone here needs lessons it's you, you need lessons in manners." She turned on her heel and stared Jareth right in the eye. "Or is this how you make yourself feel better? Huh? By making me feel lousy."

"Sarah..."

"I'm not one of your subjects you can just order around," Sarah stated. "I'm a human being with feelings and pride. And I have too much of that to waste my time listening to you trying to tear me apart." With those words Sarah reached for the doorknob.

Jareth sighed. "I'm sorry," he said. "I've never taught anyone before."

Hoggle fell down and dropped the cup of ale he swiped from the drunken goblins in the throne room. He stood up, trembling, then walked over to hide behind Sarah's leg. The youth stared down at her friend's odd behavior. Before Sarah could ask Hoggle pointed his finger at the goblin king and stuttered inaudible sentences. Jareth's face now held a smile, not sure if he was more amused by Hoggle's behavior or facial expressions.

"Hogwart, I can't understand a word you're saying," Jareth said.

"It's Hoggle," Sarah said with a tone in her voice. She turned her attention to the dwarf. "What's wrong?"

"Jareth...Jareth," Hoggle managed to say.

Sarah nodded for him to continue. Jareth merely rolled his eyes then took a seat back at the piano.

"Jareth apologized," Hoggle said with a gasp.

Sarah looked down at her friend who finally fainted. She gasped and knelt down to check on him.

"He's out cold," she said to the goblin king.

Jareth shrugged.

"Well aren't you going to do something about it?" Sarah asked.

Jareth sighed. "Very well." He called to one of his goblin servants who rushed into the room. The goblins knew the danger they faced if they made their king wait too long. "Take Hoggle here to the medical wing at once. Have the elf give him a remedy to wake him." The servant agreed and whistled for several others to hurry. Sarah watched the goblins thrust her friend on what appeared to be a poor excuse for a stretcher (basically a wooden beam connected to a wheel with wires) and wheeled him off.

"He'll be alright, won't he?" Sarah asked.

Jareth shrugged. "The physician can cure almost anything with his magic." Jareth motioned for Sarah to take a seat across from the piano. "Look, Sarah, like I said, I'm not good at teaching, or apologizing." His eyes met hers. For the first time she noticed a hint of pity in those mystical eyes. For a second he almost seemed human. "I didn't mean to offend you." He folded his hands and leaned against the piano. "I suppose I'm too honest for my own good."

Sarah nodded. "I'm sorry I got so upset. You were right. I need to be more focused." Sarah's eyes lifted to see the half smile on the goblin king's face. She replied with a smile of her own.

"Now tell me, Sarah, what's the real reason you asked for my help?" Jareth asked.

Sarah sighed. He was likely to find out sooner or later, though she had hoped it would be later, much later. "The truth is," she paused making sure Jareth was listening. The mentioned nodded and extended his hand for her to continue. "Well I really want to be in this musical."

Jareth nodded. "And this musical is so important that you come to me?"

Sarah lifted her shoulders and tucked her head back a little ways. "Well, you see I really have to be casted."

Jareth lifted his eyebrows, which disappeared somewhere in his high volume hair. Sarah broke eye-contact.

"It's...I really want to be casted you know," said Sarah. She felt ashamed confessing her troubles to one she had known for so little time. She doubted someone so majestic could understand the problems she faced on a daily basis. Sarah decided it was best she wait until the right time, if she was lucky that time would never come, to reveal the truth. She inhaled then said, "Never done it before."

Jareth shrugged. It was a reason as good as any other. He knew very little about the world of mortal teenagers. In fact it had been so many centuries since he himself went through adolescence.

"If you accept my apology, we can continue," Jareth said.

Sarah nodded. She stood and smiled at her teacher. "Thanks, Jareth."

Jareth smiled. He cracked his neck before returning his fingers to the piano. He taught Sarah the notes to a scale and had her practice them for ninety minutes.

At the end of the first lesson he and Sarah took a seat at the nearest table. Jareth offered her a glass of water made from a crystal. Sarah was hesitant to take the glass, but grabbed it nonetheless. She stared at the clear liquid, wondering what possible magic Jareth cursed the liquid with.

Jareth tilted his head to the left when he noticed she had gone two minutes without taking a sip.

"Come now, Sarah," Jareth said. The girl mentioned lifted her eyes to meet with his. "You have been doing voice exercises for over an hour now. You need to drink something to keep your throat from becoming sore. If you'd rather have some hot tea, that probably be better." Jareth snapped his fingers and the glass switched to a brown mug holding said warm beverage inside. The smell tempted Sarah's nose.

"I'm not thirsty," Sarah replied putting the cup down on the table.

"Sarah," Jareth said raising her chin to meet her face. "I'm not going to trick you." Sarah opened her mouth to protest, but Jareth hushed her with a smile. Sarah felt her lips form into an indentical one. "If I meant you harm do you think I would've assisted you this long?"

Sarah shrugged. "I guess not."

"I'm only trying to help you," Jareth said. "Now you have to take care of your vocal chords. You won't be allowed to practice if your voice is strained." He pointed to the mug and said, "Now drink that down."

Sarah sighed and picked up the cup, watching the vapor rise. She let the aroma filter through her nostrils. Sarah took a glimpse at Jareth who was too busy drinking his own tea to notice her. Sarah closed her eyes and let the warm liquid slide down her parched throat. It was not as sweet as she would have perferred, but it would do.

"How long do you think it will take for me to become better?" Sarah asked.

Jareth put the cup down on the table. He greeted her with a weak smile. "To be honest I think it'll take some work. And you'll have to commit."

Sarah nodded.

"By the way," Jareth asked. "Why did you come to me instead of asking help of a music teacher? Or am I wrong in assuming there are still music professionals in your world?"

Sarah wiped away the stray tea from her lips on her sleeve. "Well, you see I don't really have a job right now." Jareth nodded and leaned back in his chair. His foot straight on the tile made up for the fact that the two front legs were off the floor. Sarah paused before saying, "I can't afford to pay them."

"I see," Jareth replied. He put the chair back on the floor and folded his hands on the table. "So tell me, what makes you think I won't charge you for my services?"

"But you can't...I mean you...you didn't say," Sarah began before pouting. "You're going to make me pay?"

Jareth smirked, "Nothing in this world is free, Sarah."

"I don't have any money," Sarah responded. "And you didn't say anything about payment at the beginning. Besides what good would money do you here?"

"Nothing, and don't worry, I'm not interested in money," Jareth replied.

"But, what else could I give..." Sarah's voice trailed off when a thought hit her. She jumped up and frowned at the goblin king. "You're not implying I whore myself out to you."

Jareth laughed. He turned to face the seriousness in Sarah's face once more. Jareth's laughter ceased and he coughed into his hand before regaining his composure. "No, no, I won't ask that of you, Sarah. I'm not like the men in your world."

"Then what do you want?" Sarah asked.

Jareth took a deep breath. "Now that you ask-you don't know much of the customs of the Underground, do you?" Sarah shook her head. Save what she learned from Hoggle and her other friends, she lacked much knowledge of their culture. "Well, every five years we have a ball, the monarchs and nobility of the nations in the Underground. Seeing as though I'm not getting any younger, the other sovereigns poke fun at my lack of...an intended."

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Sarah asked.

Jareth shook his head. "You don't have to worry about that. I only want you to accompany me to this ball and pretend to be my bride."

Sarah let out a sigh and crossed her arms. "I don't know," she said. "This is the weirdest form of payment I ever heard of."

"It's not much," Jareth insisted. "I'm sure you'll find the cost to be much cheaper than what will be asked of you in your world. Besides with your talent in acting, I'm certain you could pull the role off."

Sarah nodded. "That's true."

"Then you'll go?" Jareth asked.

"And that's all you want?" Sarah asked.

Jareth nodded. "And the honor to attend your performance."

"If I make it," Sarah reminded him.

"Not to worry," Jareth replied. "With my skills I'll have you singing like a lark in no time."

Sarah smiled. "Alright, I'll go with you to the ball." Sarah wondered if it would be anything like the dream she had the last time she visited the Underground. She did enjoy her time at the party, not to mention the whole dressing up bit. The gorgeous costumes were one of the perks of being on stage.

"Then it is agreed," Jareth said extending his hand.

Sarah pushed her hair behind her ear and accepted Jareth's outstretched hand. The two grasped each other's hand and shook on it.

"Very well," Jareth said. "Now go home and practice those scales for an hour before you go to bed. You should be dreaming about singing in your sleep." He handed her the paper with the corresponding notes. Although Sarah lacked the ability to read music, she had practiced the scales for so long she had them memorized. Sarah thanked Jareth one last time before leaving the ballroom.

She made her way over to the hospital to discover that Hoggle had been revived. The dwarf accompanied her home and waited until they reached her bedroom before asking her how the lesson went.

"He's not so bad," Sarah answered. "Now that he's got nothing to hold against me." She looked at the sheet music in her hand. "I just hope his teachings will help me get that role."


	5. Humiliation

Thank you Emi-Chan3192, Pinkflora, Rayac, Feline Gace, Notwritten, and Dracos-Gurl123 for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

The second day of training Sarah found it much easier to stay on key. Jareth decided against telling her that at the end of the first lesson his ears rang for two hours. At the end of the second day Jareth handed her a necklace. It was a silver chain with a silver ornament in the shape of a key attached at the end. In the center of the key was a small orb that resembled the crystals Jareth used to perform his magic. Sarah held the trinket in her hand. Jareth explained that the item would allow her to transport into the Underground whenever she wished. Sarah smiled and thanked her teacher before leaving for home.

For the following week every day after returning home from school Sarah used the key to transport to the Underground. She walked through the castle doors. The sober goblins waved at her. The ones who did not fall into the category of sober danced around and made crude jokes and noises with their bodies. The chickens pecked the ground for any food that might be left for them to consume. As she passed the goblins called out her name. Sarah smiled and tried to keep from gagging at their disgusting behavior. She entered the ballroom where Jareth sat at one of the tables awaiting her arrival.

"You're late," Jareth said when she stepped through the door.

"I know, I'm sorry," Sarah explained. "I had to wait at the house with Toby until Karen came back from her doctor's appointment." Sarah made her way over to the man she used to hate even thinking about. "She took him to meet up with my dad. They have some paperwork to fill out to enroll him in a preschool."

"Your stepmom won't be staying home with him anymore?" Jareth asked.

Sarah shook her head. "My dad wanted her to be able to take care of her children full time." Sarah let out a deep breath. "But we don't have the finances to do that right now, especially with another kid on the way. She's going to have to go back to work."

"I'm sorry," Jareth replied.

Sarah responded, "I told Karen I would watch Toby on the weekends when they're both working. She doesn't want to put him in a preschool, but Dad thinks it might be good for his educational growth."

"I see," Jareth said, not knowing what a preschool was. He sipped the tea from his mug. "Tell me, how is your stepmom's second child coming along?"

Sarah sat down across from Jareth. "Normal, I guess. I don't know much about pregnancy." Jareth smiled. Sarah sneered at the goblin king. "Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not," Jareth replied. "The way you said that was funny."

Sarah smiled. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well, we'll start out with our normal warm up." Jareth made his way over to the piano. Sarah stood beside the grand instrument with her hands folded in front of her stomach the way Jareth instructed. He felt she would be more likely to continue to breathe from her diaphragm if she could feel it. "You know the drill, we'll begin with the first note."

Jareth's finger hit the correct key and Sarah's voice sang the scales in their order. "Do…re…me…fa…so…la—"

"Hmm, let's stop there," Jareth said.

He examined his student's posture to find nothing incorrect in her stance. It took three days of him stressing that she keep her shoulders down until she finally became aware of the way her body was at all times. Every once in a while she would slack, but Jareth found a clever way to fix that. Every time Sarah's shoulders hunched up against her neck Jareth would make her tell him an embarrassing story from her past. It only took one session of six mistakes for the conditioning to work.

"Something wrong?" Sarah asked.

Jareth tilted his head and slightly widened his eyes. Sarah smiled as she could not help but think that Jareth looked like an adorable, little lamb when he made that facial expression.

"Let's try that one again," Jareth commanded. "From the top." He began with the C key and pointed at Sarah to sing along.

She sang the continuum falling flat again on the 'La.' Jareth motioned for her to cease.

"What is it?" Sarah asked making her way over to the piano.

"You seem to be having trouble with 'La.'" Jareth stood up and instructed Sarah to open her mouth wider when singing that note.

Sarah nodded. They went through the scale again with the same results.

"Did I do it again?" Sarah asked with a wrinkled nose. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, let's just listen to the keys," Jareth said. "I'm going to play the correct way." He played the scales all the way through. "Now this is what you are doing." He played up to G then pressed the A flat key. "Do you hear the difference?" Sarah shook her head. Jareth played through it again.

"Oh," Sarah replied. "Okay, I see what you mean."

"I don't know why it's just this one," Jareth said. "Maybe this is just as high as your vocal range is."

"What does that mean?" Sarah asked.

"A vocal range is what notes a person can comfortably sing," Jareth explained. "It varies from person to person. Some people can sing lower and others higher."

"Can it be fixed?" Sarah asked.

Jareth twisted his lips. "Well, it can to a certain extent with practice. But you don't want to strain your voice. For example you shouldn't try to sing this note." Jareth pressed the lowest key on the piano.

Sarah laughed. "I don't think girls sing that low."

Jareth smiled. "Just like I don't think you should sing this." He pressed the highest key on the piano. "In fact there are very, very few who can sing that." He stroked her neck making a laugh slip out. "You don't want to hurt your vocal chords." Jareth poked Sarah in the neck again to receive the same response. He smiled at the sweet sound of her laugh. "Why, Sarah, you're ticklish."

"Yes, yes I am," Sarah said covering her neck. "But I don't see how that's relevant to the lesson."

Jareth cleared his throat. "Yes, yes, you're right." He straightened his posture and adjusted his yellow, poet shirt. "My apologies."

Sarah laughed. "Hey, Jareth," she said in a teasing voice. The goblin king looked at her with mixed emotions on his face. Sarah giggled. "You slouched. That means you have to tell me an embarrassing story."

Jareth's eyes widened. "Sarah, I don't think that's in the…"

"Nope, your rules were 'Whenever you slouch you have to tell an embarrassing story from your past.' You didn't say it was just me." Sarah put her hand over her mouth and let out a hearty laugh. Jareth smiled and longed to hear her laugh for the rest of the day. "Oh, come on, be a good sport."

"Sarah, we really need to get back on track," Jareth pleaded.

Sarah frowned. "Fine, if you're going to be that way."

Jareth sighed. He figured if he told a funny enough story he might be rewarded with another of Sarah's laughs.

"Very well, if you insist," Jareth said.

Sarah smiled. "I do. I insist."

Jareth pointed for her to take a seat at the table. He sat down a second after she did. Sarah situated herself nice and comfortable with her head leaned forward and her hands folded on the table. A large smile covered her face.

Jareth thought of all his past memories trying to think of a good one to tell his student. He felt slightly ashamed that the teenager tricked him into revealing one of his past secrets. He smirked, he knew from the moment he met her that she was one intelligent being. It was one of the reasons he invited her to the Underground in the first place. Most humans were all too willing to accept the gift he offered. The few who did accept his challenge in order to retrieve the child they accidentally wished away gave in after the first few hours of facing the Labyrinth. Thus far Sarah was the only one who beat him at his own game.

"I'm waiting," Sarah said.

Jareth pouted. "Look, Sarah, if I tell you this, I trust you to never tell another living soul." Jareth added. "At least not to the ones who don't know."

Sarah agreed. The goblin king, despite her initial doubts, had yet to betray her trust.

Jareth took a deep breath. "Okay, it was a long time ago. It was after my father passed the reign of the Goblin Kingdom to me. It was the day of my coronation and I was dressed more regal than ever." Sarah smiled at the thought as she tried to think of a time when Jareth's vanity had nothing to do with his attire. "This included a new blue cape." Jareth's face became red as the memory replayed through his mind. Sarah twitched her fingers awaiting the conclusion. Jareth continued, "I was in the presence of all the Underground rulers. You don't know them, but some of them could be real…pricks, for lack of a better word."

Sarah's eyes widened. Never before had she heard a swear come from the goblin king's mouth. She always wondered if someone so royal and elegant could speak common, filthy words. Sarah smiled, if anything it made her better relate to him.

"Do I have to finish this story?" Jareth asked.

Sarah put her hands on her hips. "You're not getting out of this."

Jareth groaned. "Very well. Where was I?"

"The pricks," Sarah reminded.

Jareth smiled. He never imagined someone so beautiful and intelligent would use such words. He shrugged feeling that she probably thought the same thing about him. It was forbidden for years in the Underground for a lady to use such words. In fact in several of the other kingdoms that law still held true. In those lands any high or middle class woman who used profanity was branded ineligible and from then on it became difficult for her to find a husband.

Jareth continued, "I walked down the great hall up to the throne. The goblins were cheering me on as well as many of my close friends. It seemed that all the women watching were cheering for me as well." Jareth stopped talking. He looked Sarah in the eyes. Her irises shined in a way he never noticed before. There was almost a hint of mischief behind her eyes. "That seven foot cape trailed me the whole time. As I went up the steps my boot became tangled in the cloth and—I fell face first on the platform."

Sarah's laughter echoed through the ballroom. Jareth put his hands over his face. He peeked through his fingers to find Sarah holding her sides as she tried to keep herself from falling out of the chair. Her eyes were lined in tears.

"I'm sorry," Sarah said while she wiped away a tear. "I can just see all of this happening."

Jareth gave her a half smile. "Well it didn't do too well for politics." He paused and looked up at the ceiling before continuing. "Some of them thought I did it on purpose, which was even worse than the ones who knew it was an accident. Most of them thought someone who fell on their way to their coronation was not fit to be king."

Sarah placed her hand on Jareth's. "It's okay, really." She let loose another quick giggle. "I've fallen a few times, it's really no big deal." Sarah tightened her grasp around Jareth's fingers. "I'm sure you've proved them wrong. I mean you've done a great job with the Goblin Kingdom."

"You think so?" Jareth asked.

Sarah nodded, not entirely sure what she thought about Jareth's reign. At the moment she only wished to cheer him up. She sat back and thought about it. From her few visits to the kingdom she noticed that no one suffered from starvation or homelessness. The goblins were allowed to enter the castle whenever they wanted. From what she learned from her many friends in the Underground the land was peaceful and had not partook in war for over four centuries. The subjects had the rights to marry whomever they wanted, live where they wished, and even had the right to choose their own career. It was apparent that most of the inhabitants of the Goblin Kingdom were not bright adding much to Jareth's loneliness, but they were happy.

For the first time in a while Sarah wondered if the reason Jareth wanted her to stay with him was out of loneliness. She could not imagine what it would be like ruling a mass of morons. She thought if in Jareth's shoes and given the chance she would leap at anyone who had some kind of intelligence. It made her smile to think that Jareth considered her brains in addition to her beauty.

"Now that I told you my most humiliating experience, shall we return to the lesson?" Jareth asked.

Sarah nodded. Somehow she doubted the moment Jareth described was in fact the most embarrassing of his life. Perhaps it was one of the few he did not mind sharing. It was not like those in his kingdom had no knowledge of the day.

Sarah stood up and formed the correct posture before Jareth had a chance to get her back for making him reveal that moment.

"Okay, we will go through the whole scale again and see if that is the highest you can go for right now, or if you are just having trouble with that particular note," Jareth instructed.

Sarah smiled and cleared her throat.

"Take it from 'Do.'"

Sarah sang the entire scale then sang it backwards with the piano accompanying her.

She looked at her teacher, "Well, what is it?"

"It's the single note," Jareth replied. "You're just flat on that one note. I think it's best we just practice singing this note for a while."

Sarah followed Jareth's instructions. She soon became bored with the exercise. Sarah rolled her eyes as she sang the three note exercise Jareth taught her that went in a pattern of 'La…Ti…La…La...So…La' over and over again. Sarah glanced over at Jareth to find him to be equally disinterested in the task. After five minutes of the exercise Jareth motioned for her to cease.

Sarah held her stinging throat.

"Would you like some tea?" Jareth asked.

Sarah nodded. "How did I do that time?"

Jareth formed a cup of tea from another crystal and slid it towards the woman.

"Not bad," Jareth replied. "You were doing well towards the end."

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, but do you think I'm ready for auditions in two weeks?"

Jareth shrugged. "Right now I don't think so. We need to work on songs before I can tell you for sure." Jareth glanced over at the clock that corresponded to the human world. "We didn't get as far as I hoped to today."

Sarah sat in silence for a few seconds. Suddenly a thought hit her.

"Hey, Jareth, I was wondering if I could schedule a night class," Sarah suggested. Jareth lifted his eyes to the top of his lids as he thought over the option. "I mean Dad and Karen are going out tonight and maybe after Toby goes to sleep you can come to my house and we can work on it some more."

Jareth nodded. "That could do." He looked over at the teen. "But will your singing wake your brother?"

Sarah shook her head. "That boy can sleep through anything."

Jareth smiled. "I see no reason not to." He put his hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Believe me, I want you to be in this play just as much as you do."

Sarah put her hand on Jareth's opposite shoulder. "Thanks. I'm glad you're teaching me."

"No problem. What time should I be there?"

"Let's try seven-thirty or eight."

Jareth agreed. "I'll be there. You just be ready to sing."

Sarah smiled and grabbed hold of her key. She teleported herself back to her bedroom just before the car containing her parents and brother pulled into the driveway. Sarah fixed her hair in the mirror and placed her math book on the table with the paper of half answered questions on top. Ever since she began her lessons she had been doing most of her homework during lunch.

She heard the door unlock and her father call her downstairs. Sarah responded that she would be down in a minute. She found it weird, but if anyone asked there was no way for her to deny that she found herself looking forward to spending another two hours with Jareth.


	6. Night Lesson

Okay, there's a lot here. I do not own Labyrinth, Little Shop of Horrors, Don Quixote, or the song "Somewhere That's Green."

Author's Note: I love the movie/musical Little Shop of Horrors. There are descriptions of a few clips from the movie, but nothing that will ruin it.

Thank you Pinkflora, Emi-Chan3192, Notwritten, Sarah not Williams, and BewilderedFemale for reviewing the last chapter.

Pinkflora, thank you for your suggestions. I've included them in this chapter.

* * *

Sarah's parents said their farewells then headed out for the movie theatre. Karen put Toby to bed before their departure. Sarah volunteered to clean up the kitchen. She washed the dishes and left them in the drainer. She was wiping off the kitchen table when the living room window flew open.

Sarah swore under her breath and ran over to slam the window. The wind took up speed pushing her and the drapes back. A shower of pink glitter filled the room. Sarah groaned just waiting for the goblin king to appear in which she planned on making him clean up his own mess. A minute passed without any sign of the goblin or the owl. She sighed and went to the closet to grab the vacuum cleaner. She turned around with the machine in hand to face a tall figure looming over her. Sarah held back a scream and placed her hand over her heart.

"Did you have to do that?" Sarah gasped.

Jareth laughed.

"Nearly gave me a heart attack and look at this mess," Sarah grumbled. She placed the handle in his hand. He picked up the machine and looked over its body. When he lifted his eyes to the girl she realized he probably had never seen the device in his life. She turned on the vacuum and proceeded to clean up the glitter. She turned off the machine to find Jareth staring at it in bewilderment. "You're real early," Sarah said when her eyes glanced over at the clock. She noticed his eyes remained on the appliance. "You've never seen a vacuum before?"

Jareth shook his head. "Let me get this straight, you turn that on and it automatically cleans the soiled area?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah."

"I'll need to invest in one of those," Jareth commented.

"You do your own cleaning?" Sarah asked with a laugh.

Jareth shrugged. "Occasionally." Sarah crossed her arms and stared down her nose at him. Jareth shook his shoulders. "I mean I have servants and all, but sometimes it's, well it's like that saying 'if you want something done right…', I mean it's difficult to keep the throne room clean for long."

Sarah laughed. "I get it. You don't have to explain yourself to me."

Sarah grabbed the sheet music off the microwave and followed Jareth into the living room. The goblin king gave a few sheets of music to practice on her own before she left from the afternoon lesson. She learned about how long to hold a note when she played the recorder in elementary school, but only learned four notes. Two lessons ago Jareth taught her how to count note length by clapping the rhythm. Sarah felt sort of ridiculous following the instructions, but counting four beats before clapping for a whole note, two for a half, one for a quarter, and so on dramatically increased her understanding of note counting. He then taught her how to adapt her voice to the note range on the page. In no time she learned about how to count how many beats in a measure and which note corresponded to which placement on the lines.

Two hours after she returned home from the last lesson she commenced practice while her father cooked the meal. Karen found it difficult to cook without the smell from the food making her nauseas. Since the day Sarah almost burnt the house down while making spaghetti Karen was reluctant to allow her stepdaughter to cook on the stove.

Sarah sat in her room earlier that evening going over the various note patterns displayed on the page until she was called for supper. Toby entered her room without knocking curious to the strange words she sang. Sarah smiled and tried her best to explain. Toby nodded despite his lack of understanding a word she said. He offered to sit there and listen to her practice. Once she finished the song he clapped and told her she had a pretty voice. Sarah ruffled his hair then led him to the bathroom to wash their hands before dinner.

Sarah did not eat much at the meal. She explained to her parents that if she became hungry later that night she would eat. Unknown to them she already planned a meal after Jareth's arrival. His sudden arrival twenty minutes prior to the time she expected caught her by surprise.

"Have you been practicing?" Jareth asked.

Sarah nodded. "I think I'm starting to understand how to read music."

Jareth smiled. "Good. That's an important step. It'll take practice though." He sat down on the couch beside the girl. "But once you do you can practice all on your own."

Sarah sat down on the couch and pulled her feet up against her thighs.

"Okay let's go through this once more," Jareth said pointing to the music in Sarah's hand.

Sarah cracked her neck then lifted the paper up to her face.

"Sarah," Jareth said. He pointed to her body. "Your posture."

She placed her feet flat down on the floor and straightened her back with her shoulders down and arms in front of her. She opened her mouth wide as Jareth suggested she do for better annunciation. She sang the notes displayed in front of her. Jareth leaned back and closed his eyes merely taking in the melody. He wrinkled his nose at the notes that sounded flat.

Sarah finished the first page and moved onto the second. She dropped the first page on the floor. Jareth motioned for her to continue singing before leaning over to pick it up. He noticed Sarah recently painted her toenails mint green. He lifted his eyebrows and let the thought about mint chocolate chip ice-cream slip from his thoughts.

Sarah finished the song and placed the music on her lap.

"What do you think?" Sarah asked with a half smile.

"Better," Jareth replied. "You're getting much better."

"All thanks to you."

Jareth feigned modesty. Sarah playfully smacked him in the face with the papers.

"Thanks though," Sarah said. She positioned herself in a more comfortable manner. "But do you think I'll be ready for the audition."

Jareth tilted his head. "That all depends on you," he said. Sarah's eyes displayed her confusion. Jareth smiled. "You see, singing in front of an audience is more than just sounding great. You need confidence. Without that you might as well be singing in the shower."

Sarah laughed.

"I'm serious," Jareth replied. "When you go to the audition you need to have confidence." He placed his index finger on her nose. "Make them believe you are the best."

Sarah leaned her head against the back cushion. "You seem to know a lot about this."

Jareth smiled. "I've performed a time or two."

"Really?" Sarah asked shifting her legs.

Jareth nodded. "Remember that ball I told you about?"

"The one I have to go to with you?"

Jareth nodded again. "Well I've had to go to those since I was younger than you. My narcissistic mother always had to perform a song for the party. She is a coloratura, has a beautiful voice. But she was so into herself…we'll not go into that." Sarah noticed Jareth shiver when talking about his family. "I inherited her vocal talents." Jareth ran a hand through his high hair. "When she found out she made me practice day and night. For over a hundred years I had to sing at the ball. Or the other concerts she set up for me to sing. All for her own glory."

"I'm sorry," Sarah said.

Jareth shook his head. "Don't be. I learned confidence that way. Don't you think I was nervous performing in front of strangers?"

"Were you?" Sarah asked.

"At first," Jareth confessed. "It wasn't until my fifth or sixth show that I had full confidence in myself. My father thought it was good training for building confidence so when I took over as king, I wouldn't have any trouble in politics."

"That's good," Sarah said. She leaned back against the couch. "I can't imagine running a whole kingdom. I have enough difficulty running the drama club."

Jareth snickered. He stood up. "Enough chat, I think you are now ready to begin with a song."

Sarah stood up beside him. "You mean something more fun than those random notes?"

Jareth glared at her. "Those random notes are for helping you with pitch." Sarah put her hands on her hips and opened her mouth to protest. Jareth placed on hand on his hip and with the other he pointed his finger at her. "Which you still need work on."

Sarah crossed her arms and scowled.

Jareth cleared his throat. "But yes, something more…fun."

"Good," Sarah said as she leaned her head back. She looked forward to find Jareth staring at her. Sarah straightened up her pink sweater then said, "I mean the auditions are next week. I should at least start working on the piece I need to sing."

"Oh," Jareth cried. "That's a good idea. Do you have the music with you now?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes, it's upstairs." Sarah told him she would return momentarily then dashed up the stairs. She pushed the papers laying about her vanity table on the floor. She put her completed homework in the math folder before she forgot then stuck both the folder and the math book in her bookbag. She snatched the music sitting underneath an empty manila folder.

Sarah ran back downstairs with the sheets against her chest.

"Let's take a look at this," Jareth said. Sarah placed the music in his outstretched hand. Jareth's eyes graced the top of the page to read, "Somewhere That's Green." Jareth looked over the lyrics and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sarah asked.

"Have you read this song?" Jareth asked.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, a few times a day. I still don't know it that well." Jareth opened his mouth but promptly shut it when Sarah lifted her palm. "I practiced it with the clapping technique you showed me, but I'm still not all that familiar with it."

Jareth nodded.

Sarah sat down on the couch. "But it's okay, Mark lent me the video." She pointed to the video cassette sitting on top of the television. "That song is in it."

Jareth pursed his lips. "Sarah, it's not a good idea to hear someone else singing it before you try it on your own." Jareth decided to answer before his pupil had a chance to ask. "You don't want to sound like someone else, you want to sound like yourself."

Unknown to the visitor she had already listened to four versions of the song. She almost had the tune down by heart. One came from thrice hearing her friend Caroline, who had a gorgeous voice, singing from the sheet music. Sarah figured if anyone deserved the role of Audrey, or any role for that matter, it was Caroline. She had been given innumerable solo roles in choir and every girl envied her voice, including Brenda, although she would never admit to it. Another version came from her history teacher who saw Sarah and Stacy looking over the sheet before class. She began singing without realizing she had done so. The girls complimented their teacher's hidden talent who blushed and politely asked for them to put the music away. She had a much lighter voice than Caroline's, but when the script called for it, she could belt the tune. Two others came from hearing other candidates working in the practice room. Sarah swayed her head to the beat as each girl lent her own unique voice to the piece.

He looked around the room. "Do you have a piano in the house?"

Sarah shook her head.

"You will need a piano to practice when I'm not here," Jareth commented.

"My family can't afford that right now," Sarah replied.

Jareth smirked and waved his hands in front of his face until a crystal appeared. He tossed the crystal on the ground and the two watched as it formed into a baby grand.

"Wow, this is nice," Sarah said as she circled the instrument.

"Consider it a gift," Jareth said. Sarah's eyes lit up. He smiled. "You've earned it."

Sarah's smile faded and she shook her head. "Jareth, thank you, but I can't accept it."

"Why not?" Jareth asked stepping back. "We are friends, and friends give each other gifts, right?"

Sarah frowned. She always figured the goblin king did not have many friends. She felt her body tingling as she realized she was probably the first friend he ever made.

Sarah sighed, "I really appreciate this." She placed her hands down on the shiny, black surface. "It's lovely. It's too much though. I wouldn't feel right."

"Okay, it's a loan," Jareth said with a wink.

Her eyes met Jareth's. "But it's too big. I mean how am I going to explain to my parents where I got this."

Jareth put his hand under his chin. He was so used to using magic to create whatever he needed for himself and his subjects that the fact magic was not believeable in the human world never occurred to him.

"We can hide it in your room," he suggested.

"Jareth this thing is huge," Sarah argued. "There's no way to hide it."

Jareth smirked. "You can always try the truth."

Sarah shook her head in protest. "Tell them a goblin gave me a piano? They'll send me to the looney bin."

"No, just tell him a dear friend of yours gave it to you as a gift."

"They'll never believe that."

"What if the friend happens to show up every now and then."

Sarah smiled. "That could work." She put a hand on Jareth's shoulder. "And to answer your question, yes, we are friends."

Jareth smiled. It was a sincere smile, not like the condescending ones he gave her at the beginning of the training, or when she first met him. His eyes no longer appeared lonely as they once had. For once he seemed to be enjoying the company of an equal. The shape of Jareth's lips feeling joy for someone else's happiness brought Sarah delight. She liked his smile, it had a touch of innocence behind it.

"Well, let's give it a try," Sarah squealed before he noticed her eyeing him.

Jareth took his seat at the piano and began to play the opening note. Sarah knew her cue came after the first piano key.

She held the lyrics on a sheet of loose-leaf paper incase she forgot the words. She swallowed whatever clogged her throat then began to sing:

_I know Seymour's the greatest_

_Though I'm dating a semi-sadist._

_So I got a black eye and my arm's in a cast._

_Still that Seymour's a cutie._

_Well if not, he's got inner beauty._

_And I dream of a place where can be together at last._

Jareth played the next few measures before picking up speed. Sarah glanced at Jareth's nice fingers gently pressing each key. It made her voice slip a few times. She straightened up before the teacher had a chance to notice her staring.

Sarah stared straight ahead, keeping her mind on the lyrics in front of her. She memorized most of them by singing a cappella, this being the first time she actually tried it with music. She figured once she watched the movie the meaning behind the song would make her facials seem more natural, as well as knowing what kind of emotions she needed to portray. Mark came by her house earlier that day just a few minutes after her family came back from the preschool. He announced that he had a date with Marla, one of the lead techies. Sarah smiled and congratulated him on his first date. He handed her the tape making sure she would take good care of it before leaving the prized possession in another's hands. Sarah promised and wished him luck with Marla. Mark could not keep himself from grinning. Sarah closed the door and chuckled for her friend's fortune.

Sarah now felt that Mark was not the only one fortunate enough to be spending an evening with an attractive person of the opposite sex. Sarah gasped.

"Something wrong?" Jareth asked. He looked up at his student who appeared to be shaking.

A few seconds after Jareth's initial words Sarah realized she had been spacing out. Sarah shook her head. "No, no, just forgot the words."

"Don't gasp like that, it will mess up your breathing," Jareth corrected. He stretched out his fingers then placed them back on the keys. "From the top then, Sarah. If you forget again just make something up until you remember." He paused then added, "You were doing just fine."

Sarah smiled. She continued the intro to the song then patiently waited for Jareth to arrive at the next part. Sarah took a deep breath and continued singing:

_A matchbox of our own._

_A fence, a real chain link_

_A grill out on the patio_

_Disposal in the sink._

_A washer and a dryer_

_And an ironing machine._

_In the tract house that we share, somewhere that's green._

Jareth had to keep himself from laughing at the lyrics he found to be ridiculous. He had no idea what a tract house was, but felt he would understand once he watched the play, or at least hoped he would. What was worse was that Sarah's voice fell flat while mentioning all the appliances this fairytale house would contain. He decided to let her continue the song just to see if the problem would fix itself. If it became constant he could correct whatever he found to be the problem all at once.

Sarah tossed her hair over her shoulder and continued:

_He rakes and trims the grass, he loves to mow and weed._

_I cook like Betty Crocker, and I look like Donna Reed._

_There's plastic on the furniture to keep it neat and clean._

_In the Pine-Sol scented air, somewhere that's green._

Sarah closed her eyes and imagined herself in her own small cottage, tending to her garden. She heard the timer ring from inside the kitchen. She saw herself run inside and skip over to the oven. She pulled out a scrumptious chocolate cake missing only its matching icing and pink sprinkles. She imagined herself wearing a blue and white striped dress with a white apron tied about her waist as she decorated the cake. Sarah wrinkled her nose as she rethought her wardrobe. The clothes became a pair of tight blue jeans and white blouse that tied up in the front. She sang in a voice so sweet, one that could charm even the nightingale. Perhaps even one that could charm a handsome goblin.

Sarah's eyes opened just seconds before her cue came to sing the next line. She wondered why she thought about Jareth in that way. Her eyes glanced over at the man who was indeed beautiful. His mismatched eyes only added to his mesmerizing charm. She wondered if a goblin had the secret ability to lure a woman with his voice. Granted she never heard the other goblins sing a note, but it was a possibility. Still it was not the kind of thoughts she needed to have for the man who was her teacher, not to mention hundreds of years her senior.

Sarah's voice readied itself for the crescendo and pitch change. She inhaled deep and released the breath with the words:

_Between our frozen dinners, and our bedtime 9:15_

_We snuggle watching Lucy on our big, enormous, twelve-inch screen._

She held the next note much longer than it needed to be. But she delivered it in a lovely manner, high, and not straying from its key. Jareth felt his face smile. He only wished his ears could be blessed enough to listen to that note throughout the day.

_I'm his December bride._

_He's father, he knows best._

Sarah smiled as she imagined herself in a sweeping, white wedding gown. Her hair pulled up similar to the way it had been when she danced with Jareth that one night. She held her breath for a split second as she remembered how gorgeous his eyes were when the two of them waltzed, her hands locked with his. Only this time she turned to face the same man whose face lit up as did her own. He was dressed to the nines as he had been at the ball, complete with a white, ruffled blouse, blue cravat, a black waistcoat and frockcoat. His pants were tight about his legs as normal with the absence of a cape. He appeared much more approachable when he was not dressed so gaudy. Still there was something more formal in his clothing.

Sarah glanced to the right to find a man dressed in white standing in front of the podium. The guests from the ball took their seats on white benches which were decorated in pink and yellow roses. The carpet matched the pale, pink flower. Sarah's eyes fell on her hand which happened to be connected with Jareth's. Jareth placed a ring on her finger. She looked up at his elegant smile finding her legs weak before him.

Sarah shook her head in an attempt to erase those thoughts from her head. She nearly missed her next line.

_The kids play __Howdy Doody_

_As the sun sets in the west._

_A picture out of __Better Homes__ and __Gardens__ magazine._

Sarah's eyes opened and her voice slowed. She felt a hint of sadness overtake her as she imagined Audrey would upon realizing her fantasy life would never transcend the harsh walls of reality. She lowered her eyes to the grown and a frown crept over her face.

_Far from Skid Row_

_I dream we'll go_

She took a deep breath then let out that final line.

_Somewhere that's green._

Jareth finished off the song, having the notes memorized in his mind. It was a talent he possessed from centuries of playing the instrument. He turned his eyes to watch Sarah. Her graceful eye and hand movements entranced him. He shook his head and returned his attention to the music.

His fingers pressed the last few keys then he let out a small laugh.

"I know the lyrics are not perfect, but still," Sarah said as she put the folded up piece of lined paper on the piano.

"I wonder if she's meant to sound so much like a dreamer. What's this play about anyway?" Jareth asked as he turned to the left on the stool.

Sarah leaned against the piano. "I'm not entirely sure," Sarah confessed. "I only know what Mark and Mr. Booker told me." She put one hand under her chin. "I plan on watching the movie to find out."

Jareth's eyes skimmed the first few lines. "This character sounds interesting. Is she being forced to date someone and is really in love with someone else?"

Sarah nodded. "That's what I gathered. I'm sure if I asked Mark he could give me deep details."

Jareth stood up and straightened his shirt.

"I think we need to go over the…look here," he pointed to the part where she fell flat. "Your voice was shaky all throughout this part. I say we go through it again."

Sarah nodded. The two practiced the beginning for a few minutes then ran through the song twice more. Upon finishing the second round Sarah coughed into her hand. She excused herself and ran to the kitchen to fill up a glass of water. She gulped it down then returned to the room.

"Sorry about that," Sarah said upon entering. "I'm not used to singing so much."

"You'll need to work on that too," Jareth commented.

"Thanks for coming out to help me tonight," Sarah said. She leaned against the entertainment system with crossed arms. "It was really nice of you."

Jareth smiled. "See, I can be nice."

Sarah laughed. "When we're not competing."

Jareth laughed with her.

Sarah stepped close to him. Not knowing what to do he retreated. The back of his knees collided with the couch knocking him down on the cushion.

Sarah laughed an apology. Jareth glared up at her. Sarah extended her hand. Jareth accepted her apology and grasped her hand. When Sarah let down her guard he smirked and yanked her on the couch beside him. She shrieked and accidentally kicked him in the face.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Sarah yelled.

She placed her hands on his warm cheeks. Her fingers brushed over the left side of his jaw where she was certain a bruise would appear by the next morning. Jareth placed his massive hand over top of her petite one. Sarah's eyes brightened and she smiled at his touch. She closed her eyes and leaned her temple against his hand. Jareth fought the urge to stroke her hair. He wondered if the dark strands were as smooth as her skin.

Sarah opened her eyes and breathed in his scent. The image of her being a housewife as Audrey described ran through her mind. Only now she imagined herself dressed in royal robes with a sash tied about the waist, two strands of hair braided and tied behind her head. She thought of wandering through the giant halls of the goblin castle. The subjects of the land bowed before her, save her friends who squealed in her triumph. She carried her firstborn son in her arms as she took her chair beside her husband. His eyes stared proudly before the ones he called his family. The cake she made for him and the kingdom waited in the kitchen, begging to be consumed by hundreds of mouths.

"What are you thinking about?" Jareth asked.

Sarah returned to reality. She removed herself from Jareth's personal space and leaned against the arm of the couch. Jareth could not explain why he suddenly felt a void in his heart the second she moved from him.

"You don't have to," he said softly.

Sarah opened her mouth to speak when the doorbell chimed.

"What was that?" Jareth asked, standing up in alarm.

Sarah grabbed his arm and sat him back down on the cushioned furniture.

"It's okay," she said. "It's just the pizza man."

Jareth's eyebrows lifted while she walked towards the door. A buff man with a mustache, wearing a colorful shirt, handed her a cardboard box. She reached into her pocket and handed him a ten dollar bill. She told him to keep the change. He thanked her and headed back towards his car.

Jareth's eyes followed the teenager. She disappeared behind the wall separating the kitchen from the living room. Jareth followed the enticing smell.

"What's that?" Jareth asked making Sarah jump.

"Jareth, you scared me," she said after she put the box on the table.

She lifted the lid to reveal a circular item made of dough. The crust was hardened with cheese and sliced pepperoni sprawled all across the surface. She brought two plates out of the cabinet.

"Hope you're hungry," she said handing him a plate.

"Sarah, what is that?" he asked.

Sarah's eyes widened. "You've never had pizza?"

Jareth shook his head.

"You don't know what you're missing," she cried. She picked up two large slices and placed it on the plaster dish in Jareth's hands. She took two more for herself and made her way back into the living room. "Oh, the drinks," she said and rushed back to the kitchen. She surveyed the choices in the refrigerator. "Jareth, do you like soda?"

"What's sow-duh?" he called from the living room.

Sarah smiled and picked up the two-liter Diet Coke sitting on the top shelf. It was agreed that Sarah could drink as much soda as she wanted when not in Toby's presence. Karen was not one to tolerate poor dental hygiene as she forced Toby to thoroughly clean his teeth twice a day. If not done to her satisfaction she, herself, would lean his head back and brush them. Since Toby was asleep and Karen fifteen miles away Sarah pulled the plastic bottle of carbonated sugar out of the refrigerator and poured it into two plastic cups.

Sarah returned to the living room with a cup in each hand. She gave one to the goblin and kept one for herself. She sat down on the couch and lifted the pizza to her lips.

Jareth eyed the food suspiciously. He lowered his nostrils to the surface and inhaled its flavor. He let the tip of his tongue touch the cheese. It tasted spicy and greasy with a hint of tomatos. Sarah watched as he took his first bite.

Jareth's eyes widened and he looked over at her. "This is good," he said with a full mouth.

"Glad you approve," Sarah said with a laugh. She pointed to the cup, "Try the soda."

He picked up the cup and let the moisture cumulating on the outside of the plastic cool his hand. He shrugged then let the sweet liquid slide down his throat.

"What do you think?" Sarah asked with a giggle.

Jareth nodded. "Much lighter than ale or wine."

Sarah smiled. "Of course, that's why it's called a soft drink."

"I thought it was called a sow-duh," Jareth said.

Sarah laughed. "Soda, say the syllables much quicker." Jareth repeated the word. Sarah nodded, "Yeah, but depending on where you're from you can call it many things. I know it's called soda, soft drinks, pop, soda pop, or just by its brand. Diet Coke for instance."

Jareth nodded. "Interesting. I'll have to share this with the goblins back home."

Sarah smiled thinking of how the simple goblinfolk would react to choking down gallons of soda the way they did ale. She wondered if it would make them belch more than they did on a regular basis.

They sat there without speaking a word, eating their pizza.

Jareth broke the silence. "This isn't helping your singing." He took another bite then said, "Nor is it helping me understand this play."

Sarah swallowed the pizza and stood up. "We can watch the movie," she said.

Jareth shrugged. "I haven't seen a movie since the '40s," he said. "Sounds fun."

Sarah smiled. "Only this is different from the theatres." She picked up the VHS and popped it into the VCR. "Here you can be comfortable and eat pizza and talk to your friend while you watch." She pressed the play button.

While the previews ran the two loaded their plates up with two more slices apiece and refilled their drinks. They made it back to the couch with time to spare.

The opening scene appeared on the screen with an announcer telling the story in a B-movie version of Star Wars form, only the green words lifted in a straight verticle manner instead of diagonal. The narrator told of how humans once met with a terrible threat. He concluded by saying it happened, "In the seemingly most innocent and unlikely of places." The title song started with the title of the movie appearing on the screen. Chiffon, Ronette, and Crystal sang and danced the opening sequence through the street in identical costumes. The song ended by bringing the camera into the flower shop where the majority of the story took place.

They watched through the "Skid Row" scene, Jareth laughing at how organized and staged everything appeared to be. Then again whenever he and his subjects were in a musical mood they could organize song and dance. Mostly he did it for their entertainment as well as a way to pass time. Ever since the day Sarah beat the Labyrinth and had nothing more to do with him they rarely heard him sing. They tried to sing and dance as a way to make their leader smile all to no avail. When Sarah returned the goblins noticed the gloom vanish and the songs reappear in court.

Half the citizens of the Goblin Kingdom adored Sarah for her brave feats as well as giving their king something to look forward to. The other half loathed her and feared that if she were to gain power in their kingdom their way of life would someday disappear. If anyone were to ask they would honestly admit to being happiest under Jareth's fair rule. The reign of his ancestors were not favorably remembered. In fact those who remembered the days of his great-grandfather did all in their power to push them to the depths of their brains. Most of the subjects worried what would happen when Jareth's time ended and he had no heir to take his place, which also was the concerns of many of the other kingdoms. So many two-faced politicians would willingly jump at the chance to seize Jareth's kindgom, or any other land belonging to a weakened monarch. Unknown to Sarah it had been the very reason some of the goblins hated her for temporarily weakening their leader.

The woman he sat next to was expected to have an important role in the affairs of Jareth's kingdom. Neither person believed it, nor wanted to admit to the matter.

Sarah leaned back against the couch. She let out an "aww" the moment Seymour decided to name the plant after Audrey. Jareth rolled his eyes. Sarah smacked him on the arm. Jareth stuck out his tongue which made Sarah choke on her soda. He patted her on the back as she spit the drink onto her plate. She used the napkin to wipe away what remained on her mouth. Jareth apologized.

"Sure you are," Sarah mumbled.

Jareth crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue a second time. Sarah threw the soiled napkin at Jareth's face.

The two laughed then returned their attention to the movie. The film reached the part where Audrey suggests Seymour put the new plant in the window.

Mushnik shouted, "Maybe what? Maybe what? Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound? Just because you put a strange and interesting plant in the window people don't suddenly…"

First Customer popped through the door with an exaggerated smile. "Excuse me. I couldn't help noticing that strange and interesting plant. What is it?"

Sarah and Jareth let out hearty laughs. Jareth sipped at the soda making a mental note to himself that he needed to purchase some from the nearest convenient store on his way home.

They continued to watch the movie and at last it reached the scene before Audrey began to sing, "Somewhere That's Green." She moved in graceful choreography. Sarah quietly sang along with the actress. Jareth laughed at how sweet Audrey and Seymour were depicted by Audrey's imagination. By the end of the number the lyrics he used to believe were silly finally made sense to him. He no longer found her situation to be humorous or her to be a woman in wait of a fairytale either; she was one of many who happened to be stuck in a life of misery with her believing another form of misery to be her only escape.

He looked over at Sarah who finally peeled her eyes from the screen. She glanced over at her guest and gave him a half smile.

"I think you sound better," Jareth commented.

Sarah's grin widened. Jareth laughed to himself hoping that little compliment would boost her confidence enough to pass her through auditions.

The "Some Fun Now" song began to which Sarah bopped her head along with the beat. They both felt a little awkward watching the part in the number where Audrey II drank the blood from Seymour's finger like a bottle. Sarah gagged a little.

The movie continued with Seymour's rival making his first actual appearance on screen. It did not take long for both people viewing to hate the character. Sarah figured if Brenda were to be given a role, Orin would be the perfect character for her, she would not even have to act.

Jareth dared anyone who resembled the personality of the demented dentist name Orin Scrivello D.D.S. to mess with his Audrey. Jareth blinked his eyes twice. He pinched at the spot between his eyes and shook his head. He had no idea why that thought came to his mind. Sure Sarah was the first person he truly cared for on a friendship basis, but that was all she was to him, and he should be lucky to have earned that. He tilted his head to the side and repeated to himself over and over that they were only friends. He laughed at himself for even considering anything more.

He looked over at her. Her eyes were glued to the screen taking in every scene. Jareth mused about how sweet she smelt. If only he had the chance to touch her hair. It was a nice head of hair, almost as beautiful as his own. Still she was a marvelous dancer and the bravest being he had ever met, aside from Didymus. Sure the creature reminded him a lot of Don Quixote, but he was still one he could depend on at any moment. Sarah was not the kind of girl he needed to be interested in.

Sarah shrieked when Audrey II spoke. Jareth laughed, having expected something of the kind to happen the second he realized the plant had a mouth.

Sarah looked over at her friend. "You have to admit, that's pretty weird."

Jareth shook his head. "That's nothing." He lifted his arm up on the top of the couch. "There's something similar to that…" he pointed at the animated plant on the screen, "…in the Troll Kingdom. They don't talk, but they are large and dangerous."

Sarah shivered and made a mental note to never travel there.

"I think it's creepy," Sarah commented. She brought her knees up to her chest.

Jareth smiled as he finished his last slice of pizza. Now that he saw her on a regular basis he could admire her beauty without having to consult the crystals. He thought of how envious the men at the ball will be when they see the human girl on his arm. At least with Sarah at his side he could avoid false politeness with all those desperate girls after his kingdom. They expected in addition to a dance and a kiss to offer all their beauty in exchange for the title of queen. Jareth was not a fool and could see through their masquerade. If allowed to have anyone he only wished for Sarah. In his life she had been the only woman to treat him as a regular person, not fake flattery for the sole purpose of getting ahead. He found no shame in admitting she was also the only woman with enough intelligence to rival his own. All the years of courting bimbos for mere pleasure finally took its toll cursing him with two and a half centuries of torture, leaving him alone and bitter. The night he met Sarah he finally remembered how stimulating a challenge could be.

Another half hour passed including the conclusion to the movie. Sarah stood up and stretched her arms above her head.

Jareth followed her lead. "That was an interesting movie."

Sarah laughed. "I now see why Mark likes it so much. It's definitely him." She did a few side bends to remove the cramps. Jareth had to bite his bottom lip to keep from watching. "I have to admit, this is pretty weird for our first musical."

Jareth put a hand on Sarah's shoulder. She shivered, but she remained calm on the surface. "I don't care how weird it is, I look forward to seeing you as Audrey on stage."

Sarah smiled. "Don't jinx me. Besides, I don't know if I'll even make it."

Jareth laughed. "With my training you'll make it."

Sarah nodded. "I have improved, haven't I?"

Jareth smiled in response. "Let me see, Sarah." He stepped away from her and paced about the living room. "I can stand being in the same room as you when you sing now."

Sarah scowled and picked up the empty plastic cup on the floor. She pretended like she was going to throw it at his head.

Jareth cowered and raised his hands above his head. "Sarah, haven't you injured me enough tonight?"

Sarah laughed and picked up the rest of the dishes laying about in the living room.

"I'm sorry about that," she said while putting the dirty dishes in the sink.

"I know," Jareth replied leaning against the counter. Sarah busied herself with cleaning the dishes. He cleared his voice while contemplating if he should tell Sarah the words burning in his throat. He looked her in the eyes. "In all honesty I've enjoyed my time with you tonight."

Sarah smiled. "So have I." She put the sopping plates in the drainer. "I never could've watched that movie alone."

Jareth found the courage to approach Sarah. His fingers trembled as the desire to touch her hair returned to his mind. He lifted his hand. Just one touch to alleviate the curiosity in his heart.

Headlights shone through the window.

"Oh great, my parents are home," Sarah groaned. She looked up at him with pitiful eyes. "I'm sorry but I can't have boys over without permission."

Jareth nodded. With a snap of his fingers the window opened and a gust of wind filtered inside.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Sarah called.

"Right," Jareth replied. "Don't be late." He laughed and disappeared in a cloud of glitter.

The door opened to reveal her exhausted parents. She ran up to greet them, wishing the night would pass and the hour come when she could see her teacher, her friend again.

* * *

Author's Note: 3 things!

1) I think the next chapter will be the ball. I was originally going to have another chapter before it, but I decided to scrap that idea. I covered everything I wanted to about the movie/plot of the play in this chapter.

2) If you haven't seen _Little Shop of Horrors _(play or movie, either one) I recommend it. As I said earlier I love that movie. The part I included with the conversation between Mushnik and Seymour then the irony of the first customer repeating Mushnik's doubts is my favorite scene in the movie. There's a lot of humor and cuteness in the movie. But enough with that.

3) Are there any other Labyrinth characters you wish to see in future chapters? I've included Hoggle and briefly mentioned Didymus, but are there any you actually want to have an interaction with Sarah and Jareth? Let me know.

Thank you for reading!


	7. Charity Banquet

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, Return to Labyrinth, Little Shop of Horrors, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Le Boheme, Cinderella, or the song "Somewhere That's Green." Although I do own a copy of the Labyrinth DVD and the Little Shop of Horrors soundtrack.

Thanks to everyone who has read. A special thanks to Stacy Vorosco, theQueenLuxa, Bewildered Female, Pinkflora, KraZiiePyrozhavemoreFun, Notwritten, Emi-Chan3192, Jenny, and Sarah not Williams for reviewing. You guys are awesome!

I know I said this chapter would be about the ball (and the beginning of the ball scene is in here), but there was something else I wanted to include that would introduce a few more characters before the ball began. There is a good chunk of the ball at the end of the chapter. But don't worry there is plenty of Sarah and Jareth to go around.

Interesting fact, as of now this is the longest single chapter I've ever written for a fanfic.

Now on with the story!

* * *

The morning came with the title of Thursday. It was not at the top of Sarah's days, but she favored it much more than Monday and Tuesday. School meant so little to her in her junior year as there was much more that occupied her time such as college and possible careers. She knew what she wanted to do as a career, but worried that her talents would not make her much money. Also she worried that her family lacked the finances at the moment to send her to college.

Sarah decided not to let those worries harm her. All she needed to do was excel on the SATs and pray for a scholarship. Perhaps if she became a good enough performer some talent scout would take her under his wing and she could go straight into acting. Sure a degree would better aid her in the field, but there was no substitute for raw talent.

During lunch Sarah, Stacy, and Caroline congregated in the practice room. They asked the permission of the music teacher that morning who agreed to allow them to use it. Stacy went first with the song she had been practicing. Unlike her other two friends Stacy arranged to sing "Some Fun Now." She could care less whatever role she got, she only wanted to be a part of the production.

Caroline sat at the piano. She played the intro and pointed to Stacy when it was time for the girl to begin. Stacy opened her mouth wide and belted out the tune. Her voice was shaky and she forgot the melody of the first verse. Still she made up with her superb ability to act out the lyrics and the fact that she could remember every word before she sang it, a technique that came to her after her many years of performing Shakespeare. Sarah poked out her lips, surprised that she had learned the ability to tell when something sounded off. When Stacy finished Caroline corrected what she could and offered her assistance after school.

"It's your turn, Sarah," Caroline said with a large smile.

Sarah bit her lip. "I'm not that good."

"Neither am I," Stacy replied. "I'll probably only get chorus."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Caroline spoke. She pointed at the blonde. "Don't let those divas tell you there is. I've done it four times."

"Yeah, but you have an angel's voice," Sarah argued.

"Have you been practicing?" Caroline asked placing the sheet up on the piano. Sarah planned to audition with the same piece. Sarah nodded. "Then I'm sure you'll do great."

"I hope so," Sarah said with a sigh.

"That's not good enough," Caroline retorted. "You need confidence."

Sarah lifted her eyes to meet her friend. She gave the choir fairy a smile. Her words sounded so much like Jareth's.

"Okay," Sarah said. She stood with correct posture. The instant Caroline's fingers hit the piano Sarah commenced with her song.

* * *

Unknown to Sarah, the goblin king watched her practicing from his crystal. His hand rested on his chin while his legs hung over the chair. The other goblins ran amuck squabbling over whatever they could, not meaning any real harm. Jareth allowed his subjects to express and work out their differences as long as nothing severe occurred.

Didymus entered the throne room from his study in a separate area in the castle. He made his way through the idiots surrounding the throne. Those who heeded his polite words moved out of the way, those who remained standing were pushed aside by the strong fox goblin. He growled and shook his fur before approaching the king. When Jareth learned of Didymus' courageous actions during Sarah's quest he approached the creature with the position of internal functions. At first Didymus was reluctant, but with encouragement from his friends he accepted.

As usual the Goblin Kingdom was to host its two-hundred-fifty-second annual charity banquet the next day. As the job description called, Didymus was put in charge in finding people to take care of the many aspects of the function. As there was one last detail that could not be worked out on his own, he approached the king with concerns.

Jareth noticed Didymus and placed his feet on the floor. He brushed the wrinkles out of his satin blouse then looked down at his servant.

"My king," Didymus began. "We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Jareth asked.

Didymus bluntly replied, "The elf diva we hired for entertainment cancelled on us."

Jareth's eyes slightly widened. "What ever for this time?"

Didymus sighed, "She contacted me weeping. The poor lady."

Jareth groaned. _Poor lady indeed._

Didymus continued, "She said what we offered to pay was not enough for her services." Didymus glanced down at her words he transcribed on the paper. "She said if we don't offer her three times that amount she will not show." Didymus handed the paper to the king's outstretched hand. "She said she could get more elsewhere."

Jareth grasped the sheet. He leaned back against the chair with his hand on his forehead. This had not been the first time the great songstress cancelled out of what she thought to be unfair wages. Sure Elf operas were far superior to any other species in the Underground and the Aboveground, but the prima donna was not worth the hassle.

"This is so typical of her," Jareth spat. He looked down at the fox. "Tell whoever's idea it was to get her that she is not to be contacted ever again."

"Yes, sir," Didymus exclaimed. He was about to leave the room when a thought struck him. "My king." Jareth glanced up. "Who are we going to get to replace her on such short notice? The banquet is tomorrow night."

Jareth sighed. He knew the goblins were not patient creatures, himself included. If they were not given some kind of entertainment they would not be as willing to be generous with their riches. That banquet provided the poor with much needed resources. Jareth alone did not have the finances to provide for every one of his needy subjects.

"We don't have time," Lex said having overheard the conversation.

"We can't give up!" shouted Didymus. "If I have to sing on my own."

"Please don't," Lex begged having heard Didymus sing twice before.

Jareth smiled. "Lex, bring Hoggle here at once."

"He's not any better," Didymus protested.

"That's true," Lex agreed.

"My orders were clear," Jareth said.

The goblin guard bowed before his king and rushed out to the garden to fulfill his request.

"Do you have an idea?" Didymus asked.

Jareth smiled. "Perhaps."

Lex returned with the dwarf at his side. Hoggle gulped and ascended the steps to where his king awaited him with a smirk. Hoggle bowed before Jareth.

"Hoggle," Jareth said in a tone that made the dwarf jump. Sure Jareth had become friends with Sarah, but Hoggle still feared his wrath. "Tell me, how do you think Sarah's singing has improved?"

Hoggle stood up and looked at the monarch with a confused expression. Jareth repeated his question.

Hoggle replied, "She's better."

Jareth nodded. "Yes, but do you think she is ready to sing before an audience?"

Hoggle shrugged. He had listened to Sarah's singing of recent and found it to be bearable. He knew she still lacked the confidence required for singing on stage.

As if Jareth could read his mind he spoke. "I agree. Sarah's improved much since my first lesson with her. Tell me, Hoggle, you are closest with her, do you think she would be an adequate entertainer for the charity banquet tomorrow night?"

Hoggle choked on the saliva he accidentally breathed in when hearing Jareth's question. Jareth rolled his eyes while waiting for an answer.

"Well?" he asked.

Hoggle shook. "Methinks she's better." He paused and looked down at the ground, twiddling his fingers. "But I don't know about that."

Jareth nodded. "Yes, it would be a challenge for her." He looked back down on the shuddering dwarf.

"Your majesty," Hoggle said weakly. Jareth nodded permission for him to continue speaking. Hoggle coughed into his hand then asked, "I thought Gaile Simone was singing?"

Jareth groaned along with Didymus and Lex.

Hoggle sighed. "She cancelled again?"

"Afraid so," Didymus answered.

Hoggle shook his head. When Didymus told him the news of the famous opera star agreeing to perform at their banquet, Hoggle warned him to stay clear of her. Both the diva and her agents were greedy scum out for every ounce of gold they could round up. Didymus brought those concerns to those in his office. They agreed with not having good representation from Simone in the past, but hoped that this time it would turn out different. Didymus decided to go with the majority decision of those who worked under him.

Hoggle shrugged. "I suppose," he said.

Jareth nodded. "If anything it will help boost her confidence performing before a crowd."

"And she's already liked by many in the Underground," Didymus exclaimed.

"Then it is settled," Jareth announced as he stood. The sudden motion startled everyone in the room save Didymus who never flinched. "This afternoon I'll let her know the news."

"But your majesty," Lex argued. Were not the guard one of Jareth's most loyal staff, he would have dismissed the goblin at once for questioning his orders without permission. Lex corrected his voice and stance before speaking again. "What if she doesn't consent?"

Jareth smirked. "I'll just tell her it's part of her training."

All those standing by replied with a laugh.

* * *

Because of the upcoming auditions Booker cancelled the drama club on Tuesday and Thursday. That gave Sarah a full hour before she needed to meet up with Jareth. When school let out Sarah and Stacy drove to the mall. Sarah told her she needed to pick out a nice dress for a high class party she had been invited to attend. Stacy asked no questions, but agreed to go along with Sarah.

Stacy put the car in park and the two jumped out. They went to seven stores where Sarah tried on every dress she found the least bit tasteful. They now were in Lenoire's, the eighth store of the day. Stacy waited outside the dressing room for Sarah to emerge in the eighth dress from the store. Sarah passed through the maroon curtains decorating the peach walls. The sleeves and skirt were forest green taffeta and the bodice a black, velvet. A black, satin bow rested just above her butt. There were two layers of black tulle under the dress.

"What do you think?" Sarah asked.

Stacy nodded. "Lovely."

Sarah looked in the full-length mirror in front of her. "I think this is my favorite one so far." She turned around and looked at herself from the back. The narrow slope on the back made her smile. The gown was definitely elegant and slimming.

"I think I might take this one," Sarah said.

Stacy jumped up and stood in the mirror beside her friend. "It really does compliment your eyes," she said.

"Can you unzip it for me?" Sarah asked.

Sarah turned around. Stacy's hand grabbed hold of the green zipper and lowered it enough for Sarah to climb out of. Her finger fell upon the plastic rectangle.

"Wow, this dress is a hundred and forty dollars," Stacy commented.

Sarah's mouth dropped. She whipped around to find her friend with the same expression.

"I can't afford this," Sarah said. Her fingers caressed the smooth material. "I didn't even think to look at the price tag. She sat down on the white bench Stacy recently warmed. Stacy sat down beside her friend. "Great, I finally find a dress I really like and I can't have it."

"Maybe you can ask your—" Stacy began.

Sarah shook her head. "No, no, I can't do that." She leaned forward, her back poked out of the unzipped area. "They really don't have the money for something as petty as a dress." Sarah looked down at the lovely material. When she imagined herself at the ball with Jareth her mind pictured something similar to what she wore. "I really want this dress."

"Maybe you can convince the cashier to lower the price," Stacy suggested.

Sarah glanced up at her friend. "It's a possibility." She hurried back into the dressing room, quickly threw her clothes back on her body, and put the item back on the hanger. She caressed the skirt one more time reliving how lovely it looked on her frame.

She emerged from the dressing room with all eight gowns over her arm. She placed the ones that did not interest her on the rack and walked up to the manager at the cash register. The manager was a woman about Karen's age with obviously fake curls and ruby red lips that did not go well with her skin tone.

"That's one pretty dress," the manager said in a loud voice.

Stacy stepped back. She exchanged glances with Sarah who replied with a smile.

The girl with the dress turned to face the manager.

"You going to buy that?" she asked.

Sarah placed the garment on the counter. "I noticed how much this dress cost."

The manager nodded. "Yes, it's one of our cheapest items." She paused then added, "But don't let that word fool you. It's good quality, I guarantee."

"I believe you," Sarah said. She hated to see how much one of the expensive dresses cost. "But since you have so many of these, I was wondering." The manager crossed her arms. Sarah sighed. "Well I don't have much money, you think—?"

"You want me to lower the price?" the manager asked.

"Would you?" Sarah asked with a wide grin.

The manager cackled. She grabbed the dress and placed it on a rack behind the counter. She turned back and gave the teens a sarcastic smile. She replied in a loud voice, "If I had a quarter everytime some girl asked me that I'd be a rich woman." She lowered her eyes to Sarah's level. "I'm sorry, but we live in the twentieth century. If you don't have the money, you don't get the object. Got it?"

Sarah and Stacy stood there with gaping mouths. The woman shooed them away from the counter and smiled at the next customer in line. Sarah's cheeks burned. Stacy led her friend out of the store.

"I'm sorry," Stacy said once they were outside the store. "I'm sure we'll find something else."

Sarah shook her head. "It doesn't matter." She turned to face Stacy. "I don't need that dress anyway. I'm sure the dress I have in my closet will work just fine."

Stacy smiled. "There you go."

Sarah glanced over at the clock hanging up by the coffee shop.

"Oh my goodness!" Sarah exclaimed. "I'm half an hour late." She muttered under her breath, "Oh no, Jareth's going to kill me."

"Who?" Stacy asked.

Sarah grabbed hold of the talisman hanging around her neck. "I have to go, Stacy. I was supposed to meet with someone at four and I can't believe I let time get so far away from me."

"Let me give you a ride there," Stacy offered.

"No," Sarah replied. She gathered her composure then said, "I mean it's real close. I think I'll just run there."

"Are you sure?" Stacy asked.

"Positive," Sarah answered. She caught her breath and stopped moving. She turned to face her friend who wore her confusion on her face. Sarah stood in front of the other teen and smiled. She figured if she was already thirty minutes late, another would not be much difference. "Thanks for going shopping with me. I really appreciate it."

"No problem," said Stacy.

The two girls hugged then parted. Sarah said another goodbye and ran in the direction of the food court. She slipped past the people in various lines and snuck into the bathroom. There was only one other person in the facility. Sarah did her business then walked out to the sinks. She washed her hands wishing to herself the other person at the sink would hurry up and leave. The woman grabbed the paper towels then headed for the door. Sarah snatched two sheets of paper towels to dry her hands. She bent down to make sure no one else was in the bathroom.

Sarah lifted the key then spoke the area she wished to teleport to. The gold lights surrounded her body and in two seconds she stood in the ballroom. Jareth sat at the piano running through a classical piece by one of his favorite Baroque composers.

He noticed his student's presence and ceased playing.

"Where were you?" he asked without making eye contact.

"I'm so sorry, Jareth," Sarah cried. She ran to her teacher and stopped just before she reached the instrument. His cold eyes stared up at her. Sarah felt her heart drop and the room suddenly became humid. "I'm sorry."

Jareth sighed and stood. "Very well, my dear." He circled his pupil. Her heart rate increased with each step he took. "But I expected someone in the theatre business to know how important it is to be on time." Sarah swallowed collected spit. Jareth smirked. "But we have more important matters to attend to right now."

Sarah looked up as her teacher turned his back to her. He walked over to the piano and picked up a program made out of parchment.

Sarah read the title: 252 Annual Charity Banquet.

"What's this?" she asked flipping to the second page. She looked down at the speakers and various information. In the entertainment section she saw the name Gaile Simone. "Who's Gaile Simone? I've never heard of her."

Jareth smiled. "I didn't expect you to." He stretched his back. "But here in the Underground she's very popular." Sarah still waited for an explanation. Jareth continued. "She's an opera singer from the Elf Kingdom. She's as famous as Maria Callas in your world."

Sarah, not having any knowledge of opera asked, "Who's that?"

Jareth stepped back. "She's a famous opera singer in your world. Beautiful voice." Sarah's face displayed her ignorance on the subject. Jareth smiled, "In comparisons to pop music Simone's about as well known as Madonna."

"Wow," Sarah exclaimed.

"Yeah, Simone is very famous around here," Jareth replied. "Her tickets go for hundreds of gold coins." He stopped, "A gold coin is equal to five of your dollars. And that's just for the nosebleed seats."

Sarah blinked. "Wow, that must be some singer."

"Elves have the best voices out of any Underground creature…except for the Sirens." Jareth chuckled. "But some say she's better than them." Jareth tapped the paper.

Sarah closed the program. "So you want me to come to the banquet and watch her? For my training?"

Jareth shook his head. He grabbed the paper out of Sarah's hands. "Not exactly."

Sarah stepped up to the goblin king. She moved in front of him and looked him in the eye, "What do you mean by not exactly?" She raised her eyebrows and squinted her eyes. "I don't like the tone you used."

Jareth smirked. "Didn't think you would." He sat down at the piano bench. Sarah leaned on the instrument, waiting to hear Jareth's reply. "Since she's so famous she demands outrageous payment. And since this is charity she's not willing to take what we offer."

"That's horrible!" shouted Sarah. "The nerve of her." Sarah lifted one eyelid and asked, "But what does any of this have to do with me?"

Jareth simply waved a quill over the program and a flash of gold emerged and dropped to the ground like a fountain. He handed the program back to Sarah.

Sarah turned to where Gaile's name was once printed. Beside the line displaying the entertainer she saw the name Sarah Williams. Sarah gasped and dropped the paper to the floor.

"No, no, no!" Sarah yelled. "I can't." Jareth smirked. "Please, Jareth. I'm not ready for that."

Jareth stood and put his hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Sarah, you need to do this." Sarah tried to protest, but her words halted in her throat. "You need practice singing before an audience."

"Jareth, this is different than performing," Sarah cried. "I'm not that good."

"You'll do fine," Jareth replied. "Believe me, I'd tell you if you stink. And you used to." Sarah looked away. Jareth lifted Sarah's chin. Her eyes met with his. "And you'll do great. I'm sure you'll be a hit and they'll be begging to hear you at every banquet from now on."

Sarah sighed. She knew she needed the practice before performing in front of humans.

"Please," Jareth asked in a sweet voice.

Sarah glared at him. "I really don't want to." She sighed. "But if it's for charity."

Jareth smiled. "Thanks." He paused and added, "I owe you one."

Sarah added a smile to her glare. "You sure do, buster."

"You can sing whatever you want," Jareth spoke. He handed her a handful of sheet music. "We can sift through these and find out what you like." Sarah took the music to the table. "Then we'll narrow those down by what sounds good with your voice." Jareth accompanied her at the table. "But I think you should sing your audition piece and one more from the musical."

Sarah smiled. "That would make sense." She looked through the titles. Some she knew and others she never heard of. She looked up at her teacher's fair face. "And thanks."

"For what?" Jareth asked.

Sarah's smile increased. "For believing in me."

Jareth nodded. "I believe what I see. And you're a star in the making." Sarah blushed. Jareth returned his attention to the sheet music before he blushed in return. "But we'll need to start practicing immediately all the way through tomorrow."

* * *

It was finally Friday, a day that marked freedom from the torments of school. While she usually reveled in the euphoric feeling that came with Fridays, that day gave her two reasons to worry. For one there was now less than a week until auditions. Two, in a few hours she was to sing before those of the Underground.

Sarah met Jareth the second school ended. They went through their selections twice, throwing out the ones Sarah felt she was not ready to perform. At last the hour crept upon them. The clock chimed a warning.

"I don't think I'm ready," Sarah exclaimed short of breath.

"Sarah, don't think about it," Jareth explained. He sat the girl down and handed her a glass of water. Sarah's hand shook, spilling the liquid over her pants. She waved her hand in front of her face. "Just take a deep breath," Jareth instructed. Sarah inhaled and let it out slowly. Her forehead expelled heat.

"I can't do this," Sarah weakly cried.

"Sarah, look at me," Jareth demanded. The girl lifted her eyes to Jareth's. Jareth took hold of Sarah's sweating hand. "Imagine you're singing at your school in front of all your fans." He paused and stroked her face. "They'll love you."

Sarah sighed.

"I was going to let you have a choice in this," Jareth said. "Last night I thought it over." He looked into her hopeful eyes. "But now you have to sing." Sarah's lips parted. Jareth shook his head. "You need to get over this anxiety. Just go out there and sing. What we've practiced. You don't even have to look at any of them."

Sarah nodded. "I can do this," she said.

Jareth smiled. "You can."

Jareth helped the girl to stand. She looked up at him with a crooked smile. Sarah smiled then hugged her instructor. Jareth lifted his arms above his body and stepped on his back foot. The nerves in his stomach and shoulders tingled. A sudden cloud of warmth embraced him. Jareth lowered his arms and wrapped them around Sarah's back.

When they parted Jareth kept his eyes on Sarah's face. His thumb wiped away a tear that had fallen from Sarah's eye sometime during their conversation.

Jareth cleared his throat then said, "Well I don't think it be a good idea to let you go out wearing wet jeans."

Sarah looked down at her pants and laughed.

Jareth motioned with his index finger for her to spin around. Sarah twirled and watched as a lovely, scarlet gown appeared around her frame. The sleeves were sheer and ruffled, a few shades lighter than the rest of the dress, falling down past her shoulders with a straight neckline just above her breasts. The bodice, a solid red satin, hugged her torso tightly, flaring out at the hips. The sparkling satin rested above a short petticoat that ended an inch above her knees. On her feet were matching pumps. Her hair was teased an inch above her head and curled around her cheeks and shoulders.

"It's lovely!" Sarah shouted. She spun once more taking in the beauty of the design. There was no doubt had the goblin king been born a human he would have a career in fashion.

"I'm glad you like it," said Jareth.

"It's beautiful," Sarah replied. "It's similar to the dress I wanted at Lenoire's yesterday."

"What?" Jareth asked.

Sarah stopped admiring the garment and looked at Jareth. "When I went shopping with Stacy for the ball. I saw a green dress with a style kind of like this." She stopped talking and her cheeks reddened. Her eyes met with Jareth's. "That's why I was so late yesterday," Sarah said softly. "I'm still sorry about that."

"You bought a dress for the ball?" Jareth asked.

Sarah shook her head. "No, it was out of my price range." Sarah noticed the expression on Jareth's face change. She quickly spoke, "But don't worry, I have something else to wear. It's almost as pretty."

Jareth nodded. "I'm sure it'll work just fine."

Sarah stood up and took a deep breath. She consumed the rest of the water and grabbed hold of Jareth's hand. The goblin gave his best attempt to keep his breathing under control. He was a king who had dealt with many problems before, there was no need for him to be worried about a banquet. Part of him wondered if the banquet was in fact the reason for his nerves acting up.

The ballroom was full of goblins and other creatures. Although it was the Goblin Kingdom, there was a pact with most of the Underground nations that the people could dwell wherever they wanted. The tables were draped in white cloths. Goblets of water and empty plates sat before each chair. Most of the seats were already filled. The scent of food filled the room.

Jareth led Sarah to her designated chair. The guest of honor was to sit at the table with the king. Also at the table was Desmond, the elf king who shook hands with the goblin the second the two came in contact. He immediately apologized for Simone's behavior. Jareth forgave him on the grounds that he had no control over the woman. The other guests included Jareth's family members such as his brother Horace, Horace's wife Tellu, and Jareth's mother, Queen Audia. Beside her was Oberon, the fairy king and his wife Titania. While they usually preferred being small the fairies the ability to change their size when in the company of other creatures. There was another woman sitting beside the former queen, a lady both beautiful and elegant. She glared at the human and turned her face away.

Sarah sat down beside Jareth. Horace glanced up at his older brother and wiggled his eyebrow. Jareth looked over in Sarah's direction to find her gaze all over then turned back to Horace. He shook his head and mouthed that he would explain later.

Sarah spotted her friends Hoggle, Didymus, and Ludo sitting a few tables down. Also sitting with them were Lex, Mr. Worm and his wife. Sarah remembered the brief contact she had with Mr. Worm and noticed the two were as adorable as ever.

"So, Jareth," Queen Audia said. "Please introduce us to your guest."

"Yes, she is interesting," Desmond added.

Jareth blushed. He looked over at Sarah then back at the other guests. "This is my dear friend Sarah Williams." Sarah said a quick hello and looked back at Jareth. Jareth introduced her to every person at the table. The sour woman's name was revealed as Queen Mizumi. Jareth continued, "She will be singing for us tonight."

"Wonderful!" Titania exclaimed. "I do enjoy hearing new voices."

Sarah felt her stomach drop. She wondered if there was a bathroom nearby she could escape to.

"There are very few human vocalists I find intriguing," said Mizumi.

"I must agree," Audia chimed. "Jareth, if you needed a performer I told you that you could always ask me."

Jareth clenched his teeth. "Mother, I think it's time we give these people a new experience."

"Yes, we've heard you sing thousands of times," Horace said before choking down his water.

Sarah felt her cheeks fill with heat. Her eyes slowly fell on Mizumi. The cold woman had yet to remove her stare from the teen.

The banquet soon began with Jareth approaching the podium. Sarah felt abandoned, hoping his speech would end soon and he would return to her side. Her face turned to the left so as to see the goblin king speak. He thanked everyone for coming, gave an opening speech about the importance of the event, thanked the guild who prepared the meal, and gave a few more words of encouragement. The whole time he spoke Sarah felt the sting of Mizumi and Audia's stare on the back of her neck.

Jareth finished his speech earning him applause from everyone in the room. Sarah let out a sigh of relief when he headed back towards the table. There was another speech then the servants came forth with food for everyone. Sarah ate in silence, only speaking to those who spoke to her. She noticed Mizumi's eyes never strayed far from her.

Sarah excused herself from the table. She hurried to the restroom. Sarah had been absent for only five minutes when Mizumi announced that she needed a break. The queen narrowed her eyes and headed in the direction of the bathroom. Sarah leaned against the bathroom wall inhaling. The door opened and the regal woman stepped inside.

"Sarah Williams," Mizumi spoke with a laugh.

"Yes," Sarah replied. She stood up straight.

Mizumi looked down at Sarah's dress and scoffed. "Tell me, Miss Williams, did Jareth give you that dress?"

Sarah shuddered. "Yes, he made it for me."

Mizumi smirked. "And did he invite you to this banquet?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes, he's teaching me to sing. And he thought—"

"Thought you'd be a good performer for us," Mizumi interrupted. "Jareth just revealed that he plans on taking you to the ball tomorrow night."

Sarah smiled. "Yes, he's really kind."

"Kind," Mizumi growled. "That man wouldn't know the word if it jumped up and bit his face off." Sarah felt nausea rising in her chest. "Don't you think he has an alternative motive?"

Sarah stepped back. "What do you mean?"

Mizumi advanced, pinning Sarah against the wall. "Don't believe what your little heart wants to," the queen whispered. Her breath felt like ice water. "Jareth's not one to be trusted." She turned on the sink and let the water lap over her hands before lathering them with the lavender soap provided. She dried them on a silk cloth she carried in her handbag. Sarah watched her turn and smile. "Just remember what I said." She placed one foot out the door. "Jareth always has a hidden agenda." With those words Mizumi cackled and walked out of Sarah's visual range.

Sarah was unsure if it was the nerves from her debut performance or the queen that made her bladder fill up again. Sarah stepped back into the stall.

After leaving the bathroom Sarah snuck by the royal families and rushed over to the table where her friends sat.

"Sarah!" Ludo cheered.

"Hey," Sarah said short of breath.

"My lady, what's wrong?" Didymus asked.

"She's gonna sing," Hoggle replied. "It's natural."

"You'll do well, Sarah," Mr. Worm stated.

"Yes," Ms. Worm added. "I've heard so many lovely things about you."

"Sarah sing beautiful," said Ludo.

"Thanks," Sarah responded. She looked back at the table where Jareth and the two women who did nothing but make her feel awkward since the moment she arrived sat. Horace said something that made the entire table erupt in laughter. She turned back to her friends. "You guys, what do you know about Queen Mizumi?"

The table went quiet. Hoggle choked on his spinach soup.

"That horrible woman," Ms. Worm said with a shake of her head. "There's not a soul in this kingdom who will willingly say they like her."

"Everytime she comes around Jareth it puts him in a bad mood," Lex stated.

"She puts everyone in a bad mood," Hoggle groaned.

"I never had to deal with the lady," Didymus said.

"Then you're lucky. She's trouble," Hoggle stated. He turned to Sarah. "You watch your back with that one. She can't be trusted."

"That's what she said about Jareth," Sarah said. She looked over at the table. Mizumi said something and put her hand on top of Jareth's. The goblin king jerked his hand away and folded them in his lap. Sarah shuddered then returned her attention to the ones by her. "I think she threatened me in the bathroom."

"Why would she do that?" Lex asked.

"I'll ward her off!" Didymus exclaimed. He picked up his fork and waved it around as if it were a sword.

"Didymus," Sarah said calmly. She put one hand on his furry paw and pried away the utensil with the other. "You can't start a fight with a queen at a charity function."

"Yeah, you could lose your job," Mr. Worm stated. His large eyes looked up at Sarah. He blinked making her calm down a bit. "If anything she sees you as competition."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"That's right," Ms. Worm replied. "You've become close with the king."

"So?" Sarah asked.

"That witch's had her eye on this kingdom for centuries," Hoggle groaned. "Some say she used to love Jareth. But others say it was only a trick."

"But all she wants is the kingdom," said Lex.

"Even if it means marrying Jareth to get it," Hoggle finished.

"Well what does that have to do with me?" Sarah asked.

"You're pretty and smart," Ms. Worm answered.

"And you're friends with the king," Hoggle added. "Something she finds threatening."

"But I don't want the kingdom," Sarah replied. "And I don't love the king." Some of the faces found disbelief in Sarah's statement. "Really," she said. "We're just friends. I don't like him like that."

"Doesn't matter if you do," Mr. Worm retorted.

"What matters is what she thinks," Hoggle said pointing his spoon in Mizumi's direction.

Sarah swallowed. She thanked her friends then excused herself to return to her table before anyone became suspicious. They all wished her luck, none of them having heard the superstitious tale of wishing someone good luck on opening night, even if she was only singing.

Sarah sat down earning a smile from Jareth and a few others at the table.

"Hope you're ready," Jareth stated. He took hold of Sarah's fine. "I know you'll do great. Just remember what we talked about."

"Yeah, you show them, Sarah," Horace cheered.

"Yeah, you go girl," Tellu added.

"Enchant us all," Titania chimed.

Jareth stood, silencing most of the crowd. He nodded at Sarah and took her hand to lead her to the stairs. Everyone in the room watched the two ascend the steps. Jareth stood in front of the podium with his hands on the wooden sides.

"Everyone, I know we were scheduled to hear Gaile Simone perform tonight," Jareth announced. Those who had not heard looked up in excitement. Jareth hushed the crowd with a wave of his hands. "Unfortunately she could not make it." There was a collective disappointment heard in the voices. Sarah felt her stomach churn. Her eyes looked over at Mizumi who smirked at her. She darted her eyes away and met the fair face of the king.

_I just have to look at the ones who believe in me._

Jareth continued, "Filling in on such short notice is a woman who is my close friend. She's practiced hard and I know her voice will entertain you tonight." Jareth waved his index and middle finger in synchrony to cue Sarah up on stage. "Please welcome Sarah Williams for her first ever performance."

The crowd cheered as she stepped on stage. Jareth took hold of her hand. The two embraced receiving many awws from the crowd. If there was silence some may have confessed to hearing Mizumi's glove croak when she clenched her fist.

"You'll do great," Jareth whispered in her ear as they parted.

Sarah thanked him. The lights shone brightly in her eyes. She saw the shadow of Jareth descending the stairs. She kind of wished he would stay by her side for the duration of the performance. Sarah bit her lip and inhaled. She exhaled the nerves, telling herself they wanted to hear her sing. She blocked out the image of the two queens and instead replaced them with those of Jareth, Ludo, Hoggle, and the likes of those who cheered her on.

"Hello," Sarah spoke. She glanced up, surprised at how amplified the stage area was. "For my first song I'll be singing my audition piece, 'Somewhere That's Green.'"

Jareth took his seat. Desmond clamped his hand on Jareth's shoulder.

"She's lovely," Desmond said.

Jareth replied with a smile.

"Jareth, she better be good," Audia said. She sipped her water ignoring the glare from her sons.

The hired pianist played the first note and Sarah erupted into song. Those sitting at the tables had little knowledge of what she was singing about. They whispered. Luckily for the one singing she could not hear. Jareth crossed his fingers as she approached the section she always fell flat on.

_A fence, a real chain-link._

_A grill out on the patio, disposal in the sink._

_A washer and a dryer, and an ironing machine._

_In the tract house that we share_

_Somewhere that's green._

There was some laughter from some of the audience members, not because of her voice, but the lyrics. Sarah heard the piano leading her into the next section of the song. Her voice became clearer and she had more power in her vocals and emotion on her face. The women in the audience, save Mizumi and Audia, felt themselves understanding the character's predicament.

_Far from Skid Row._

_I dream we'll go_

_Somewhere that's green._

That last note carried on for twelve seconds. Her voice shook a bit at the end, but she covered up with a gradual increase in the pitch and volume. Sarah finished her song with a melancholy look in her eyes. A few tears were shed. The song made the audience feel touched and ashamed at all the things they took for granted on a regular basis. There was a collective changing sound as gold coins piled into the black pots on their tables. The piano stopped and the crowd rewarded her with much deserved applause.

Jareth jumped up and whistled while clapping. She looked over at the pride displayed on Jareth's face. Sarah felt the nerves transform into endorphins. She nodded at the pianist who turned the page for the next song to begin.

The performance continued on for an hour. Sarah bowed before the audience and thanked them before stepping off stage. Before she reached the last step she saw that she had a standing ovation. Sarah's eyes swelled with tears. Jareth approached her with a glass of water. She drank it down then handed it to the pianist before hugging her friend.

"You were wonderful," Jareth said during the embrace.

"Thanks," Sarah said. She leaned her head back. "For believing in me all this time." She paused. "And pushing me into doing this."

"You feeling confident?" Jareth asked.

Sarah nodded. "I think I'm going to knock this audition off the stage."

"Great," Jareth replied.

"Sarah!" a female voice called. Sarah stepped away from Jareth and saw Tellu and Titania running her way.

"You were lovely!" Titania exclaimed.

"Yeah, I haven't heard anyone sing that great since me and Horace went to see _Le Boheme _two years ago," Tellu added. Some of the guests looked at her. Tellu shrugged then said, "So we go Aboveground to see an opera sometimes. Big deal."

"Thanks," Sarah said hugging both women.

"Sarah," Hoggle said. She knelt down and hugged her friend. "You were great, Sarah. I never knew you could improve so much."

"Thanks," Sarah said. She playfully jabbed Hoggle in the arm.

"Sarah sing good," Ludo cried.

"Thanks, Ludo," Sarah said and hugged the yeti.

Sarah conversed with her friends for ten minutes. She turned to thank Jareth one last time. The goblin king was in a conversation with Desmond. The two finished talking and Jareth turned to her.

"So are all those people going to be at the ball tomorrow?" Sarah asked.

Jareth sighed. He took hold of Sarah's hand. "Sarah, look, I really appreciate what you did for me tonight."

"No problem," Sarah replied. "We helped so many needy families with this."

Jareth nodded. "Yes, it was most kind of you." He squeezed her hand tighter. "Look, because you did this, we'll count it as your payment." Sarah stammered and could not form a sentence. Jareth smiled. "I won't hold you to our deal. You stepped up for me tonight. And you did it out of the kindness of your heart, for me, and for the goblin families who need the money. You don't have to go to the ball tomorrow if you don't want to."

Sarah smiled. "Oh, but Jareth…" she began.

Mizumi stepped forward and put her arm around Jareth's shoulder. Jareth groaned and tossed the woman's arm aside. The ice witch glared at the goblin.

"You sing well, human," Mizumi spat. She looked at the man. "Jareth's a great teacher."

"Thanks," Sarah said weakly.

"But he's right about the ball," the queen continued. "You wouldn't feel comfortable there. All those royal and noble beings, you'd feel so inferior. And Jareth embarrassed." Mizumi touched the side of his face.

"Would you stop?" Jareth barked as he tossed her arm aside.

Mizumi lifted her eyebrows. "There's no need for that."

"You know," Sarah said. She stepped in front of the queen. "I promised Jareth I would go as his date. And I plan on keeping my promise." She looked Jareth in the eyes. "And if you need an extra someone to sing tomorrow night, I have no problem with that."

"There's no worries," Mizumi replied. "I plan on entertaining the crowd with a song of my own."

"Well they can have a variety," Tellu said approaching the two. "I'm going to sing as well."

Mizumi laughed. "I don't know, Sarah. Your audition songs about washing machines and mowing the grass might speak to the middle class at this banquet, but I don't think it'll win over the hearts of the nobility."

Sarah grinded her teeth and suppressed the urge to leave a handprint on the woman's face.

"She's spoken," Jareth said to Mizumi. He locked arms with Sarah and offered to escort her home. He glared at the ice queen one last time before walking past her.

Mizumi clenched her fists. "You wait, Sarah."

* * *

The next evening Sarah brushed her hair in front of the mirror. She was dressed in shorts and a tank top. She wanted to wait until she finished her makeup before putting on the thin, plain, black dress resting on her bed. The night before, after Jareth's spell broke, Sarah stood in her room wearing her regular clothes. He handed her the gown on a wooden hanger, the garment protected in a plastic covering. He told her to keep it if ever another occasion arrived. Sarah felt the red dress would suit the event more, but did not want to face Mizumi and Audia a second night in a row wearing the same gown.

There was a tapping at her window. Sarah put the brush down and walked over to the glass pane. There pecking at her window was a barn owl. She opened the window and in flew the majestic creature. He unfolded his wings and took the shape of the goblin king.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked.

Jareth smiled. "I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Sarah asked.

"Coming out tonight with me." He stepped closer to her. "I told you that you didn't have to, but you kept your promise anyway."

"My mother taught me to never go back on my word."

Sarah laughed. "Wish my mother taught me good values like that."

Sarah sat down on her bed. Jareth sat down at the chair to her vanity, facing the woman. "You know, when you raised your voice at me that day, after I insulted you, it made me realize I didn't have any friends. I've been a selfish brat all these years. You showed me what it was like to really care for someone else." Jareth nodded. "I wanted to thank you."

Sarah laughed. "In all honesty, Jareth. Last year when you took me into the Labyrinth, you showed me the same thing." She took hold of Jareth's hand. "Sorry if I hurt your feelings when I rejected you."

Jareth nodded. "I know you were only interested in your brother's well-being."

"Well, I'm glad I got a second chance to really know you." Sarah's eyes stared into the depths of Jareth's. "You're a pretty nice guy. Thanks." Sarah leaned closer to the goblin. Jareth felt the heat rising from Sarah's body. He wanted to taste it and feel her close. He could hear her heartbeat increase.

The sudden emotion scared him. He stood up and backed away. Sarah corrected her posture. She berated herself for the mistake she nearly made.

Jareth smiled. "I have a surprise for you."

"What?" Sarah asked as she lifted herself from the edge of her bed.

Jareth put his hands behind his back. When they came around he held a paper bag in his hand.

Sarah grabbed the bag. "Jareth, I can't keep accepting nice gifts from you."

"But I wanted to get you something to thank you for last night," Jareth retorted. "If not we would've listened to my mother sing all night. And while she's good, getting on my knees and begging her is the last thing I'd ever want to do."

"What about going to the ball with Mizumi?" Sarah teased.

Jareth shivered as bad memories surfaced. "Okay, the second to the last thing I'd ever want to do. But either way, it's still on that list."

Sarah laughed. She reached into the bag and felt taffeta. She pulled out the cloth and gasped as the green dress she coveted sat in her grasp.

"Jareth," she gasped. She looked up at the goblin smiling down at her. "This is—thank you."

Jareth smiled as Sarah hurried to the bathroom. In twenty minutes she returned draped in her lovely gown. She twirled for the king and bowed before him. Her hair and makeup were done all nice. While she was gone Jareth changed into a navy blue suit with a white cape attached by a gold clasp. His medallion rested below the clasp. His eye makeup had a touch of blue that matched his outfit and as it spread the color became lighter, the tips being white.

"Are you ready?" Jareth asked with an outstretched hand.

Sarah smiled and placed her palm on top of his.

The room spun and she opened her eyes to a ballroom three times the size of the one she had been in the previous night. There were all kinds of creatures around. Some danced while others ate. Some laughed while others played strange games. There were so many smiles and fancy fabrics in all directions. She felt as though she were in a time warp where so many cultures and time periods meshed into one.

"Where are we?" Sarah asked.

"The annual Underground ball," Jareth replied. "This year it is being held at Desmond's castle."

As if responding to his name the elf appeared. His date, a woman with blonde curls and covered in silver, gold, and precious stones in addition to her lavender gown stood at his side. Desmond's platinum blonde hair hung loosely over his shoulders, ending just above his waistline. He was draped in fine, black material with a red cape overtop. Their style appeared to be something much more medieval than the other partygoers. Desmond shook hands with the goblin king.

"I'm glad you could make it," Desmond said to his friend. He turned to face Sarah. "Ah, lovely, Miss Williams, I'm pleased to see you again." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Tell me, do you plan on blessing us with another song tonight?"

"She sure does," Tellu said. Sarah let out a squeal and hugged the woman in the baby blue gown. The neckline fell off the shoulders. The round sleeves were not stitched to the neckline in an attempt not to hinder arm movement. Her blonde locks were secured into two braids with matching blue ribbons tied in with each braid. Her jewelry consisted of pearls, much more modest than those of the other guests. "I'm excited to hear whatever you prepared for us."

"You too," Sarah said. She was curious to how the lovely goblin sounded.

Sarah felt something behind her. She slowly turned around to come face to face with a skull. She clutched onto Jareth, too frightened to scream. It was the man in the skull mask she remembered from the dream sequence the day she faced the Labyrinth. He gazed at her, his eyes peeking into her soul. Tellu rolled her eyes and stomped up to the figure.

"Honestly, Horace," she scolded. "Must you wear that thing to every ball we attend?"

The men laughed as Horace pulled off the mask. Sarah put a hand over her pounded chest and allowed herself to breathe again.

"I'm sorry," Tellu said to Sarah. She glared at her husband. "He can be so immature at times."

"Come on, I was only teasing," Horace replied.

Tellu rolled her eyes. Horace put the mask away.

"He doesn't mean anything by it," Tellu said.

Sarah nodded. "It's okay. Just caught me off guard."

Jareth took hold of Sarah's hand. Sarah stepped in close to him. Sarah made a mental note to herself not to wander far from the group.

Her opinions nearly changed when a familiar face approached them.

"Well, Jareth, I see you brought Cinderella to the ball," Mizumi stated.

She was dressed in fine silks. The cloth draped over what were obviously held up by panniers. The yellow stomacher contrasted with the white sleeves and skirt, a white laced corset embroidered with gold stitching was attached to the front of the stomacher. A thin ruff lined her neck with gemstones sewn in. Her sleeves were puffed up at the top and fitted two inches above and below the elbow. Light blue ruffles hung from the end of the sleeves. She wore costly jewels in her ears, on her fingers, and in her hair. Her long hair was pulled up in a gold tiara, the rest curled down by her face. She appeared almost like a clone of Marie Antoinette.

"It's nice to see you, Queen Mizumi," Tellu cried with a mock curtsey.

"You always were a savage one, Princess," Mizumi spat. She turned to face Jareth. "I see you chose to follow in your brother's footsteps." Her eyes switched over to Sarah. "Only you downgraded." She laughed into her hand. "Your father must be so proud of his sons."

Sarah narrowed her eyes and clenched her teeth. She just waited to find a secluded area her and the queen could meet up. She only regretted that the nice gown Jareth bought for her would end up ruined with blood by the end of the night.

"I look forward to hearing you sing, little Sarah," Mizumi said with a laugh. She leaned in closer and said, "Expect a big reaction." Sarah's eyes widened. Mizumi cackled then whispered, "It's so rare we throw someone out."

Mizumi passed by the six.

"Well she's lovely," Tellu spoke with a roll of her eyes.

"I can't believe what you used to see in her," Horace said with a gag.

"What?" Sarah asked.

Jareth's eyes widened. He sighed then said, "It was a long time ago, Sarah. It was a mistake I must be reminded of every day."

Sarah's eyes returned to the majestic woman walking further away.

Mizumi smiled and whispered, "Just you wait, Sarah Williams."


	8. Ballroom Gossip

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, Return to Labyrinth, A Midsummer Night's Dream, or The Phantom of the Opera.

Thank you KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, The Queen Luxa, Notwritten, Pinkflora, Stacy Vorosco, MyraValhallah, and Sarah not Williams for reviewing the last chapter.

Sarah not Williams, thanks for your feedback and suggestions about Mizumi. I hope to have rounded her out a bit in this chapter.

* * *

Sarah ignored the words from the malicious queen and returned her attention to the ones who cared for her. Desmond parted ways from Jareth to greet the rest of his guests.

Tellu put a hand on Sarah's shoulder and told her not to listen to a word Mizumi dared to speak. Sarah smiled up at her new friend.

The musicians began the waltz and the dancefloor was soon covered with partners. Tellu and Horace laughed as they clasped hands and twirled in synchrony with the music. Sarah smiled and hoped some day she would meet a man who loved her the way Horace did Tellu. Jareth cleared his throat and extended a hand towards Sarah. The teenager blushed then took hold of Jareth's hand. His grasp was strong yet gentle.

He put his hand on her waist and tossed her across the floor. Sarah's small frame was perfect for agility and graceful footwork. Sarah had one hand on the skirt of her dress to keep it from tangling about at her feet. Jareth kept his eyes on Sarah whose eyes were on her own feet. She observed the other dancers, trying her best to mimic their moves. She felt lucky she had taken so many acting classes and could easily improv when in doubt.

"You seem nervous," Jareth commented.

"I don't know many of these dances," Sarah confessed.

Jareth chuckled. "You did fine the last time you came to one of these balls."

Sarah groaned. "You drugged me and I had no idea what I was doing. Remember?"

Jareth looked down in shame.

Sarah smiled. "It's alright though. It's in the past." She tightened her grip on Jareth's hand. "I'm glad I can actually enjoy the party this time without wandering around all confused."

Jareth laughed. "I'm just glad you agreed to come with me." He twirled her then brought her close again. Her smile was enough to intoxicate any man. "I don't think I could take another year as a bachelor."

"But you are a bachelor."

"That's true." He nodded over in the direction of the single girls whispering behind their fans. "But they don't know that."

Sarah cackled. "Jareth, you're wicked."

Jareth feigned innocence. Sarah playfully slapped him on the cheek. Jareth removed his hand from her waist and placed his palm against his face with an exaggerated gasp. Sarah rolled her eyes. Jareth stuck out his tongue making Sarah laugh.

"You have a nice laugh," Jareth commented while reconnecting his hand with Sarah's.

"Thanks," Sarah replied.

"I mean it."

"I know."

Sarah pulled herself closer to the goblin. She smelt the exotic musty scent rising from his outfit. She wondered what kind of cologne that could be, but she would be lying if she said she did not enjoy it.

Sarah swayed in motion with Jareth. The goblin king went out of his way to make sure she did not make a mistake in front of the other guests. In time she felt comfortable with him. She had to continuously tell herself that Jareth was her friend, not the monster she believed him to be long ago. Jareth's smile calmed her nerves.

Sarah accidentally stepped on Jareth's foot. He held back a cry as Sarah whispered an apology. Jareth hid the painful expression and smiled, assuring her he was alright. Jareth straightened his posture and pulled her back into the correct stance. Sarah's eyes wandered, taking in the dancing of everyone else present. They all seemed to be naturals. Sarah hated herself for not attending ballroom dancing with her parents years before her mother's demise. Jareth wished he had given her a few lessons on their dances before she came to the ball. Sarah learned the basic simple moves of the dance and simply followed Jareth's lead. There was nothing either one could do at the present moment except continue their charade.

"Don't worry, you're doing fine," Jareth whispered.

"I feel so awkward," Sarah confessed.

"There's no need to," Jareth replied. "You're doing everything right."

"I feel like everyone's watching."

Jareth glanced around the room. "Sarah, no one's looking at you. We all mess up, there's nothing to be ashamed of."

Sarah looked up at his eyes. She felt she was looking into a moonlit sky over an ocean. The waves lapped gently at the golden sand. The foam crept upon the shore soaking into the ground. The rushing sound gave the evening music to dance by. The night wind whistled in tune with the melody from the waves. All nearby life stared in awe at whatever rested beyond the horizon. Sarah's knees weakened and she fell into Jareth's arms.

"Sarah, you okay?" Jareth asked. He stood her upright.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Sarah said clutching her head. "I don't know what happened there."

"Too much excitement?"

Sarah shook her head. "No, my legs just gave out." She stretched out her knees and ankles. "I'm fine now, really."

"Do you want to take a break, maybe have something to drink?" Jareth suggested.

Sarah shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know what happened."

"Come," Jareth said ushering her away from the dancers.

Sarah's face brightened. She just knew that if Mizumi stood nearby the woman would be laughing at her shame. Sarah briefly wondered if Mizumi was the reason her legs gave out. Her friends warned her that the woman's magic was dangerous and not to find a reason to place herself on that woman's hit list.

Jareth stopped at a table and pulled out a chair for his friend. Sarah thanked him then sat down. Jareth hurried off to the side to grab a couple of drinks. A familiar face appeared to Sarah's right and sat down in the vacant seat across from her.

"Hey," Sarah said to the smiling woman.

"Glad to see you a second time," Titania spoke. She could tell the human had fallen ill. "Is there something that ails you?"

Sarah shrugged. "I just felt tired for some reason. I don't know why." She leaned into her hands. "Maybe I'm just feeling anxious about singing again tonight."

"You have no reason to," Titania replied. "You did wonderful last night and I am pleased that you will be singing for us again tonight."

"But it's different this time," Sarah retorted. "I have a different audience."

Titania laughed. "Sarah, the only thing that's different is the people's status. They enjoy good music just like anyone else." Titania's slender hand rested on top of Sarah's. "Believe me when I say that you are something unique. Something we all want to hear." She waved her hand. "I tell you last night it felt wonderful to hear something different. It felt as though you were singing your heart out for those families in need." Titania's smile widened. "Just sing with that same kind of passion tonight and you'll have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks," Sarah said. She leaned over and hugged the fairy queen.

Jareth returned to the table with a goblet in each hand.

"Your majesty," Jareth said bowing his head before the queen.

"Yes, your highness," Titania said bowing her head to Jareth.

The two laughed. In no time Sarah found herself laughing along with them. Jareth placed one glass in front of Sarah and sat down with the other firmly in his left hand. Sarah put the glass to her nose and inhaled the strange scent.

"What is this?" Sarah asked.

"Peach nectar," Jareth replied. "Don't worry I won't give you anything intoxicating."

Sarah pushed the goblet away. "I don't think I'm ready to take peach anything from you anytime soon."

Jareth sighed. "Sarah, you came here willingly. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." He put his glass down on the white cloth. "Believe me, I'm not the villain you used to think I was." He pointed at himself. "I've changed."

Sarah smiled. "I know that." She looked down at the refreshment. The sweet aroma called to her. She picked up the drink and tossed the liquid down her throat. She nodded at Jareth who smiled and sipped his own drink.

"Wait, so you know of his trickery?" Titania asked. "He can be quite naughty during competition."

Sarah glanced over at Jareth then returned her eyes to the fairy queen. She nodded.

"Of course, my love," Oberon said placing his hands on his wife's shoulders. "Haven't you heard, this is the lovely maid who defeated the Labyrinth."

"Oh!" Titania exclaimed. She smirked at Jareth who nodded with a sarcastic smile. Titania placed her hand on top of Sarah's. "Then I commend you. It's high time someone put the goblin king in his place."

Oberon laughed. Jareth rolled his eyes, knowing in his heart the woman meant it as a joke. He faced them every year he showed up alone. Only this year his plan backfired when he showed up with the woman who succeeded against him. Yet he did not seem to mind.

"It's good to see you're still friends after all that," Titania said with a large grin. "I hope you are enjoying the ball," Titania said stretching her arms out in front of her.

Sarah nodded. "It's fun. Just—" She turned to face Jareth. "How come none of my other friends are here?"

Jareth replied, "It's only for the royalty and nobility of the Underground."

Sarah twisted her lips. "But don't you think the others would like this party too?"

Jareth shook his head. "I don't think so. There's a lot of politics involved with this event. Some of the commoners are not so fond of the other monarchs." Jareth saw the disappointed look on Sarah's face. "We just don't want a fight to start."

"Jareth, not all the commoners, as you call them, are violent," Sarah retorted. "Maybe some of them have good points. If you give them a chance to speak their mind they won't have to result to violence." Sarah folded her hands and leaned back. "They have just as much right to complain as anyone else. Why not listen?"

"Sarah, that's not easily done," Titania responded. "Even though I'd love my entire train to come, we don't make the rules."

"Yes, it's not my decision," Jareth explained. "Even if I brought it to the board, I'm only one vote."

"Well it's a start," Sarah replied. "Why don't you put the idea forward then with enough time maybe others will agree." She looked Jareth in the eyes. "Everyone should be allowed to come to a social gathering if they wanted to." She paused then boldly added, "I've heard from some of my friends that not everyone in the Underground has the same kind of freedom you allow in your kingdom, Jareth. I've heard some of them are treated horribly. And they don't have the right to voice their opinion." She looked at the fairies then back at Jareth. "Not being allowed to come here is the least of their worries."

The royals glanced at each other and found not a word to protest.

"It's an unspoken agreement that we don't meddle in other's affairs," Jareth spoke.

Sarah's heart dropped. "Well can't you just try?"

Jareth looked over at the other two. For a long time he wanted to say something to the other rulers but he lacked the courage to speak up. He looked Sarah in the eyes and saw behind them a force that was willing to put herself at risk to better the lives of everyone else. He envied that trait in the human. He wondered how it would feel to be able to speak out against injustices he too had heard about.

"I can," Jareth said with a nod. He cleared his throat. "I can, at the next meeting I'll say something." Sarah's grin widened. Jareth raised his hand to shorten her celebration. "But that doesn't mean anything will change."

"Yes, it can take years, maybe even centuries to change people's minds," Oberon added.

"Well there always needs to be that first step," Sarah replied.

"You're right," Jareth said with a nod. "I promise to bring it up."

"And you have my support," Titania spoke.

"Thanks," Sarah said hugging the goblin king. Jareth leaned his cheek on Sarah's head. That one desire never left his heart. He longed to indulge and finally had the opportunity. His fingers stroked her hair. The strands were silky and slid through his fingers. The texture was a hundred times better than he imagined. He twirled the locks around his fingertips, taking in its feel and sweet smell.

Titania leaned on Oberon's arm. She nodded at the two of them. Oberon smiled then kissed Titania's fingers.

"Shall we dance?" Jareth asked.

Sarah nodded with a smile. Jareth took hold of Sarah's dainty hand and led her back to the dancefloor. The fairies watched them leave.

Titania looked up into her husband's blue eyes. "I like that Sarah."

Oberon grinned. "Yes, she'll make a fine addition to the goblin royal family."

Titania gasped. "Husband, hush! You can't say such things."

Oberon smirked. "Did you not see the way he looked at her." Titania tried to protest, but her voice cracked silencing her words. Her eyes followed Sarah and Jareth's graceful movements. Oberon stroked Titania's golden hair. "I tell you, Jareth hasn't looked this happy in years."

"They both admitted to being only friends," Titania pointed out, giving her friends the benefit of the doubt.

Oberon scoffed. "Who does Jareth think he's fooling?" He looked down at Titania. "He brought the girl to the ball. Now, my beloved, who brings a random woman to the royal ball?" Titania found no answer. Oberon's grin increased. "It's an unwritten rule that the people at this ball bring only ones they are interested in. Ones they would seriously consider marrying."

Titania sighed then smiled. "They do seem perfect for each other. She could do a lot of good for the Underground." Titania then glared and pointed at her husband. "But you stay out of it, you hear? I don't want any of your magic or matchmaking interfering with their friendship."

Oberon laughed. "Whatever you say, my queen."

Jareth and Sarah received many stares from the other guests. The two were so involved in their own conversation that they did not hear the many whispers and gossip involving their names. Women spoke well wishes for the goblin king and wondering Sarah's relation. Those who hoped to win Jareth's heart spoke ill of the human. There were some who felt Jareth deserved someone who was not mortal, and more felt that the kingdom needed an immortal like themselves. Those who were indifferent to Jareth's affairs found smiles for Jareth's fortune.

Tellu and Horace broke from dancing for a few minutes. Horace found a friend he had not spoken with since the last ball and rushed over to get one conversation in before dinner. Tellu sat down and removed the high heels from her feet. She let out a sigh of relief and rubbed her fingers over her sore heels and instep. She clenched her eyes shut and let a tiny moan escape her lips. She placed her toes back in the shoes before any of the other ladies had a chance to see her.

Tellu's ears picked up the conversation of three women at the table next to her. At first they spoke of petty things such as jewels and fine silks. They soon began to speak of handsome bachelors. That conversation later switched to Jareth. Tellu bit her lip when she heard her brother-in-law's name cross the women's tongues.

"I saw him dancing with some girl," a nymph spoke.

"Yeah, she's real pretty," the elf added.

"I disagree," the troll argued. "She's nothing more than a common human girl."

The other two gasped.

"You don't mean that," the nymph asked with her hand over her mouth.

The troll nodded. "She's also very young." She leaned in closer. Tellu stretched her body to better hear their conversation. "I heard Jareth paid her to come along."

"That's ridiculous," the elf retorted. "Jareth has too much pride for that."

"Well maybe he's had enough of hearing the guys rag on him," the nymph suggested.

"No, no, I know him personally," the elf said with a shake of her head. "He wouldn't do something like that." She waved her hand. "If anything the girl is close with him."

"I wonder how Mizumi is taking all this," the nymph said.

The elf laughed. "That would explain her irate mood tonight."

"I still think there's something more to that human and her relationship with Jareth," the troll said. "I can't imagine someone like him falling for a regular woman." She sneered in Sarah's direction. "Especially someone like her."

"What do you mean 'someone like her?'" Tellu asked standing up.

The three gasped at the princess towering over them.

"Well?" Tellu asked. The troll found herself at a loss for words. "Now you don't know how to talk?"

"What's your problem?" the nymph asked.

"My problem's a bunch of jealous idiots who can't stand the fact that Jareth brought his closest friend as his date," Tellu barked. "Now why don't you meet Sarah—that's her name by the way. Why don't you get to know her before spreading rumors?" Tellu pointed in the troll's face. "And don't you ever talk about Jareth in a degrading manner. Especially with the way you are."

"What you trying to say?" the troll asked standing up.

"Please sit down," the elf said grabbing hold of her friend's arm.

"I didn't know about the girl," the troll defended.

Tellu inched closer. The nymph looked around the room then covered her reddened cheeks with her hands.

"Then you shouldn't gossip about her," Tellu growled. She pointed her filed nails in the other woman's face. "I'm glad Jareth has a good friend like her." Tellu backed away. "Sarah's a nice girl. And if you do anything else to hurt her, you have me to answer to." Tellu pointed to herself. She glared at the troll one last time then walked off to find her husband.

Sarah and Jareth never noticed anything that took place between Tellu and the other guests. They danced to a faster song. Sarah simply followed Jareth's lead, stumbling on a few of the moods. She felt her face heat up. Jareth whispered reassuring words to her. When all that failed Jareth resulted to jokes. Hearing Sarah laugh beat watching her worry over mistaken steps.

Mizumi watched the couple from afar. She clenched her teeth and fists. The young girl with her hands connected with Jareth boiled the witch's blood. She remembered not too long ago when she was in Sarah's place. They were both younger and Jareth was hers. The kingdom was close to being hers. She did not mind sharing the reign with the man she loved. Mizumi wanted to tear the hair out of the teen dancing with the only other person she ever truly loved. She was willing to give her heart and soul to the goblin.

Jareth promised that if ever he was to take a wife it would be her. Sure they were both young and love had the tendency to replace logic. Mizumi felt her hatred for Sarah increase with every second passed with her hands on her man. Jareth first impressed Sarah with his crystal magic. Mizumi imagined her nails tearing into Sarah's flesh. Mizumi was the one who taught Jareth how to use the crystals in the first place. It was true the goblins always possessed magic, but not to the extent Jareth used.

For centuries the goblins used their powers to advance their culture and compete with that of humans. It became apparent that both species could not share the land of the Aboveground. There was an unwritten treaty between the two and the goblins and other immortal creatures migrated to the Underground. The humans could not thrive in a land other than the earth. In exchange for relocating those of the Underground discovered a new kind of magic.

It became imperative that young goblins learn how to control their new abilities. In his youth, Jareth studied magic for years. His teachers found him to be one of their best students of all time. Jareth was a quick learner and ambitious. It was through his schooling that he met Mizumi. The young witch learned from the same teacher as Jareth. Mizumi found the prince attractive and longed to know him better. Her only hope was that he was not a jerk like the others she met. Jareth got along with Mizumi long before discovering about her family. On the side Mizumi practiced crystal manipulation. Jareth watched her nimble fingers twirl the orbs and form into whatever object she desired. Through her many potions, spells, and crystals the one thing she could not possess was the goblin's heart.

Then it happened one night when the two practiced their studies. They realized they were both lonely and in need of someone to talk to, another on par with their intelligence. One who could understand all they were expected to do and accomplish. Their nations depended on them learning the magic in order to protect their subjects. Mizumi perfected a crystal and waved it around to form into a metallic heart. The heart transformed into a bubble and she blew it into Jareth's face. Jareth mimicked her spell and blew the heart-shaped bubble over at the witch. When the bubble popped butterflies fluttered around the woman's face. She giggled and scooted closer to the prince. Jareth licked his lips then put his arm around Mizumi's shoulder. Mizumi stared into Jareth's mismatched eyes, absorbing everything that made him unique. In that moment she forgot he was the future ruler of a kingdom, she only saw her soulmate staring back at her. She let her guard down and allowed her lips to collide with his. Jareth leaned her back and let his tongue slide over top of hers. It was a precious moment shared. When the fluid passed from the woman to the man some of her magic transferred to his body. In no time he excelled past her ability.

The years following led everyone to believe the two were meant to be together. Mizumi announced to her kingdom that they would soon unite with the Goblin Kingdom. Then came Jareth's coronation; Mizumi attended as a guest. Everyone thought the moment he became king, after the humiliating moment approaching the throne, he would announce his engagement to the queen. He gave a speech and not once mentioned Mizumi. The young queen felt hurt, but did not want to give into emotions so quickly. Perhaps the new king had more important things to tend to besides love. She knew what the goblin felt in his heart, a feeling that overtook her the day she fell for him, the moment she swore she would be his bride. He danced with her at the ball following the coronation. Not once did he mention taking their relation further. Mizumi let the thoughts vanish from her mind. She knew within the next few years the two would be wed. A decade passed and Jareth found himself drifting away from his beloved. Mizumi kept a smile on her face despite the obvious fact that Jareth found something he loved more than her.

After seventeen years of coming second Mizumi confronted her lover. Jareth confessed that he could not be tied down to a woman at the moment. Mizumi hid her tears until she retired to the privacy of her bedroom and cried into her pillow for the remainder of the night. The next morning her chambermaid found the queen with bloodshot eyes. Mizumi promised herself she would never cry over Jareth again. Her motives still lived. She continued to court Jareth despite the fact he no longer felt the same way he still did for her. Mizumi told herself over and over that Jareth still loved her.

She became pregnant with her first child. Mizumi hoped the news of a family would bring Jareth to his senses and marry her. Upon her birth the infant showed no resemblance to her father. Jareth denied in his heart that the wretched, spoiled child was his, but still cared for the girl regardless. A few years later Mizumi bore her second child. Jareth found out from several sources that Mizumi had been with other men at the time of the younger girl's conception and denied any claim that the child was his. Mizumi turned from Jareth and vowed to have her revenge.

So many times following that outburst Mizumi tried to take back her words and make things right with Jareth. After a few decades of fighting Jareth listened to reason, partially because of pushing from his mother. Mizumi felt that soon Jareth would return to his feelings for her, even though he openly admitted that he no longer loved the woman. Jareth and Mizumi resumed talking as did the Underground. Mizumi found herself believing that any day Jareth would return her love as he once did. Mere days before anything could be decided a certain spoiled teenager wished her brother away. She accepted Jareth's challenge and beat the Labyrinth. Jareth closed himself off to the rest of society. Mizumi's words no longer comforted him and he refused to answer when she called upon him.

There Mizumi stood, falling second in Jareth's life once more. Only this time she had to compete against a woman centuries younger than herself, a woman with no magic, and nowhere near her intelligence. Yet it was apparent Jareth felt more for the girl than he ever could his ex. Mizumi knew not when Sarah became a part of Jareth's life again, but knew as long as Sarah was there she could never have a second chance.

Mizumi watched Sarah closely. Most knew Mizumi had a fiery temper when she gave into anger. It was more commonly known that the queen had the patience of a saint any other time. She was willing to bide her time until she found the perfect time to attack. As soon as she discovered a way to part the two she vowed to make her move.

Mizumi's thoughts were interrupted when a trumpet sounded to announce the dinner.

Shortly after the dinner it was time for the entertainment. Sarah discovered that the food of the Underground was not that different from the Aboveground. The methods of cooking and spices were foreign, but overall she found it enjoyable. She also became a fan of peach nectar. The stories she heard from Jareth, Horace, and Tellu were delightful. When asked Sarah shared a few of her own moments which made her new friends erupt in laughter. Sarah soon believed Tellu to be the older sister she never had.

Sarah never noticed the larger audience with their eyes on her. So many conversations at other tables consisted of Jareth's choice to bring a human to the ball. There were mixed feelings from the guests, many of them were happy for Jareth, but jealousy was a strong emotion. Mizumi sat at a table not far from Jareth's. Her eyes closely watched the human for any possibility of weakness. At the moment she found nothing to use against the girl.

The man in charge of the entertainment came round to announce to each participant when it would be his or her turn to take the stage. Sarah soon regretted taking up Mizumi's offer to sing. All those ears held high expectations. Sarah wondered if there was a way to back out of the line up. Her eyes met Mizumi sitting not far from them and at that moment she knew she was stuck.

Tellu was the second to perform for the group. She sang a goblin folk song she learned when she was just a little girl. Tellu's style was very similar to what Sarah considered classical opera, the sound associated with the stereotypical opera soprano. Sarah enjoyed listening to the melancholy lyrics accompanied by Tellu's excellent vibrato. She hit the high notes with ease and made the audience sway with her melody.

Sarah took notes on what she heard. Jareth instructed her to never try and attempt another artist's form. Sarah understood where the goblin came from, but could not help but emulate what she considered to be beautiful singing.

Tellu finished the song with the higest A. She curtseyed before the crowd. Most people in the audience showered her with applause. Even those who considered the princess too vulgar and common to be part of the royal family delighted in her voice. They began to speak of that being the reason Horace chose her for his bride. Although none had the courage to speak those insults to the goblin's face.

A few more entertained the crowd before it was Mizumi's turn to take the stage. Sarah's heart jumped when the queen stepped upon the platform. Her hands wrung the cloth napkin placed in her lap. She found it difficult to make eye contact with the woman, but even harder not to look in her direction. Mizumi flashed a smile toward Jareth. Jareth closed his eyes and muttered something inaudible under his breath. Mizumi turned from him and faced the crowd with a large smile. Sarah felt relieved when Mizumi removed her eyes from her table.

Mizumi's lips parted and she let out a note Sarah was nowhere ready to hit. Her voice was much more powerful and dark than Tellu's. However Mizumi did not have the fluidity that Tellu accomplished. It was clear to the human that both women had equally beautiful voices, only different. She finally understood what Jareth meant when each voice had its own form of beauty, but it was up to the singer to discover where that beauty dwelt.

Mizumi sang a gloomy song about a woman who had everything in front of her, but was denied the one thing she wanted more than anything. Sarah's eyes could not help but stare at the woman on stage. The character in the song willingly sold everything she owned for a chance to possess that one item that kept her from being complete. Sarah's heart felt the pain coming from Mizumi's voice and for a minute she pitied the queen. Sarah's eyes switched over to Jareth who tried to keep a look of indifference upon his face, but failed. Sarah returned her gaze to the performer. Her heart ached to know the truth of Jareth and Mizumi's past relationship.

Mizumi's song ended with a question. _Will she ever win?_ Mizumi grabbed the edges of her gown and curtseyed with a low head bow before the audience. They all applauded. Sarah found her hands clapping, even if they were out of pity. She observed Jareth giving her praise with his own hands. The intensity was much less than the amount he gave to everyone else. Not one matched the smile and standing ovation he, Horace, and Sarah gave to Tellu. Sarah noticed Jareth's arms shaking. She wondered what thoughts hid beneath his mask.

Two more people performed and then at long last it was Sarah's turn. She was to be the second to last performer of the night. The ceremony master approached their table to announce Sarah being on deck before the previous person began. She could not help feeling like Christine about to give her first ever performance in place of the diva everyone came to see. Only this time she had to live up to the beauty and grace that was Mizumi's voice. She knew the queen waited to hear her sing. She knew Mizumi's wicked heart wanted to see her fail.

Sarah stood. She felt nausea lurk through her stomach. Jareth took hold of Sarah's hand.

"I feel sick," Sarah spoke.

"Come on, you can't back out now," Horace said.

"Just do what you did last night," Tellu added.

Sarah gave them a weak smile. She looked into Jareth's eyes. Jareth stroked the side of Sarah's face. She closed her eyes and took in the warmth of his palm. Sarah opened her eyes and saw her friend smiling at her.

"I know you'll do well," Jareth said.

Sarah smiled. "Thank you."

Sarah followed the ceremony master to the stage stairs. She took a deep breath as she heard the clapping for the previous entertainer. Sarah gripped the skirt of her dress and made her way up the stairs. She stepped onto the stage and took a look at everyone sitting out in the audience. There was some whispering and a few snickers. Sarah tried to tune out all distractions as Jareth taught her a few lessons ago. Sarah looked down at her friends. She saw them smiling at her waiting for her to begin.

Sarah took another deep breath. She nodded at the pianist then stepped closer to the edge. There was no microphone, but the acoustics were four times better than what she dealt with at the banquet. She was certain everyone in the audience could hear her pounding heart.

The pianist began the first few measures from the song Sarah selected with Jareth's help. It was one of her favorite compositions by Webber.

Those in the audience waited to hear the human's first note. No doubt the girl was as good as some of the guests fortunate enough to hear her perform the night before raved about. Sarah opened her mouth and the first word lifted off her tongue. In that moment Mizumi smiled for she finally knew where to strike.

* * *

What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next installment. Haha, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know much about Mizumi or her daughters, nor could I find any information on their father, so I thought about the possibility of them being Jareth's. It's not final if they are, but I thought it be an interesting thought. Either way it adds drama. As for Titania and Oberon I wanted to add royal fairies (as they are my favorite mythical creatures) and instead of creating some I decided to put two of my favorite Shakespearean characters in this story.

Thank you for reading!


	9. Sarah's Song

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, Return to Labyrinth, Phantom of the Opera, Evita, or the song "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again."

Thank you to everyone who has read. A special thanks to Emi-Chan3192, MyraValhallah, Stacy Vorosco, KraZiiePyrosHavemoreFun, TarjaRocksMyWinterStorm, Notwritten, JarethFan, Dark Angel Millenia, The Queen Luxa, Sarah not Williams, TinkLuvr16, Pinkflora, Emily and Samantha3244 for reviewing. You guys are all awesome.

Sorry this took so long. I've been on an antibiotic that makes me sleepy and after work I've been too tired to write. But at long last here is the new chapter. Thanks for the patience and sorry for the wait.

As for Webber, I love his music and love singing it. I've listened to Sarah Brightman's version of this so many times and love it, so I decided to incorporate it into this story. If you get the chance check out Sarah Brightman's version of this song.

Now without further delay!

* * *

Sarah looked out into the crowd to find her teacher smiling at her. That simple gesture removed the butterflies and she parted her lips. The pianist played her cue and she began to sing.

_You were once my one companion_

_You were all that mattered_

Mizumi's eyes lifted and she smiled. The human did not sound as atrocious as she would have liked to believe. Sure her voice still needed work to have more power behind the lyrics. It was something Jareth could help with. Mizumi's grin widened, or perhaps something she could help with.

_You were once a friend and father_

_Then my world was shattered_

Sarah's eyes surveyed the audience. Some of them sincerely smiled either in delight of hearing a new voice or a new song. It was a rarity that humans ever ventured down into the Underground, let alone at their ball. Hearing a new set of vocals was always refreshing.

Horace gripped hold of Tellu's hand. Tellu smiled at her husband then returned her attention to the woman on stage. Horace sent a smug look and nod over to his brother. Jareth returned the smile with one of his own.

Jareth's eyes found themselves falling back on the graceful woman. Her voice had indeed improved, but she desperately needed more work. He was confident she would make the auditions, but he had his work cut out for him for the next three months.

Sarah approached the chorus. She inhaled too much for the audience's tastes as they recoiled at the breathing into the microphone. Sarah noticed the hissing and looks of agony on the creatures' faces. In her despair she almost missed her cue. Sarah focused on the song. It was a tip Jareth gave her every lesson and in fact reminded her of before she went on: isolate yourself and leave no room for distractions.

_Wishing you were somehow here again._

_Wishing you were somehow near._

_Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed_

_Somehow you would be here._

Sarah's voice faltered on "would." She could hear the muffled chatter in response to the missed note in the back. Although very few of the guests had ever heard Andrew Lloyd Webber's works, most of them, especially ones who were musically trained, could hear when a note sounded off.

Jareth clenched the cloth napkin sitting on the table.

_Wishing I could hear your voice again_

_Knowing that I never would_

Sarah shrieked that last note much higher than it needed to be. She was not good at covering up the mistakes as they were clearly displayed on her face. This caused some laughter from those in the back row. Tellu sent a glare in the direction of those who dared to laugh at her new friend. The snickering girls promptly ceased their laughter.

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do_

_All that you dreamed I could._

Sarah tried to control her breathing, but it only made it worse as the next line came out breathy. There was a low chuckle from a male a few tables down from Jareth's. Jareth placed his hand over his mouth. He suddenly wondered why Sarah selected this song when there were so many others that better suited her voice.

_Passing bells and sculptured angels_

_Cold and monumental_

Sarah remembered that when all else failed she could express enough emotion to make the audience empathize. It worked for Stacy and worked well the previous night. She figured if she gave it all her energy her voice would emulate.

Sarah opened her mouth wide for the next line and widened her eyes as well. She looked more like a wailing ghost, which would have been perfect for the stage production of _Phantom of the Opera_. However singing before the ball the facials made her look ridiculous.

_Seemed for you the wrong companions_

Sarah lowered her voice and closed her eyes. She tried to block out the various laughs she heard coming from all directions of the audience. She longed to jump off the stage and return to the safety of her room where no magical creature could ever enter without her permission. Still she could not let them win, if anything she needed to finish the performance.

Sarah's lower octave fit perfect with the next line. She wrapped her arms around each other and slightly bowed her head. She nailed the next line.

_You were warm and gentle._

The laughter ceased and they looked up to find Sarah's arms drop by her sides. She looked around at the bottom of the stage while the pianist played a few measures of rests for Sarah. Sarah heard her cue coming two measures away and she looked up with much sadness and grief in her eyes. Unknown to the ones observing most of it came from the nerves and fear that she would blow the next part, the most important part of the song.

Sarah knew she was never good with the crescendos. In her attempts to raise her voice she ended up raising the notes as well going so far as to squeak. Sarah had to remember how her mother performed all that time on Broadway. She imagined the lovely woman raising her arms on the balcony to her fellow citizens, confessing all that she did in her life and why. She put so much power behind the lyrics in the highlight song of that musical. Her mother brought the audience into her character and had them all weeping by the end of the number.

The natural gift did not pass onto Sarah. She was lucky enough to be blessed with her mother's beauty and wit, but was now willing to trade them for musical talent for one night. She wanted to impress the ball, beat out Brenda, and prove that she belonged in the theatre community. Sarah looked out in the audience to see her friend, the goblin king, smiling at her. Despite the amount of mistakes she had made thus far he still believed in her. She wanted to impress him, make him believe all his hard work was not in vain.

Sarah breathed deep and opened her mouth to belt out the next words. She lifted her arms and clenched her fists. Every eye in the room was on her. They all waited speechless to see what she would do next. Even the ones who wanted her to fail were on the edge.

_Too many years fighting back tears_

Sarah opened her eyes and gradually increased the volume. She closed her eyes and let the next line fall off her tongue.

_Why can't the past just die?_

She held that line much longer than it needed to be. The pianist caught on to the singer and accompanied her choice. There were so many gasps of both relief and surprise. Sarah inhaled deep then proceeded with the next line in the same fashion.

_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Knowing we must say goodbye_

Sarah fell flat on "goodbye" by the audience was so wrapped up in her performance very few even noticed. Jareth was one of the few he did but let it slide as she covered up the mistake by simply moving onto the next part.

_Try to forgive, teach me to live_

_Give me the strength to try_

Sarah tossed her head to the side allowing her curls to bob in synchrony. Her eyes sharply closed. Sorrow filled the next couple of lines

_No more memories, no more silent tears_

_No more gazing across the wasted years_

Sarah stopped singing and she looked up at the ceiling. She imagined the way her mother would end the performance. Sarah's frown deepened as she softly sang.

_Help me say goodbye._

Sarah gathered a little more force in her throat and sang the last line. Her voice teetered towards the end, but she finished it in a nearly smooth fashion. She lifted her arms in synchrony with the notes.

_Help me say goodbye._

The accompanist played the last few notes then Sarah bowed before the assembly. Her friends stood to applaud her while the others remained seated while clapping. Some laughed behind the noise. Sarah bowed a second time then stepped down to join her friends.

Jareth placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "You did well."

Sarah smiled. "Thanks, Jareth. It's all because of you."

"I feel that a few more months with me and you'll blow away the audience at the musical."

Sarah laughed.

They all sat down to hear the last performer. Sarah glowed with pride. She never noticed the people who would occasionally pass glances at her. After the last singer it was time to mingle and dance once more.

Sarah's throat was parched and she excused herself to grab some punch over on the table. The man tending the station commended her performance as he handed her a cup. Sarah thanked him then turned around to watch the couples dancing. Her eyes peered over in the direction of the goblin king. He was conversing with Desmond and a few others Sarah had yet to meet.

"You really did an excellent job, Sarah," said a female voice from her right.

Sarah turned her head to find Mizumi smiling at her. Sarah lowered her head and thanked the queen wondering what her motives were for speaking.

"So what's this I heard about a musical?" Mizumi asked.

Sarah turned around to face her. "What do you want, Mizumi?"

Mizumi stepped back. She placed her glass of champagne on the table and sighed. "Look, Sarah, I was a real rat to you yesterday, and tonight." She lifted her head. "I was wrong and I'm sorry."

Sarah looked away.

Mizumi continued, "I thought you were trying to steal Jareth from me…"

"I don't like him like that!" Sarah exclaimed. Mizumi lifted her brow. Sarah collected herself. "I didn't mean to raise my voice, but so many people have been assuming that."

Mizumi laughed. "I understand. If you even talk to the bachelor they automatically believe you're his new intended."

"Exactly," Sarah said before sipping her punch.

Mizumi smiled. "But I know now me and Jareth had some fun times, but we're not getting back together."

Sarah shrugged. "It's a possibility."

Mizumi shook her head. "No, he made it pretty clear." Mizumi sighed. "I just hoped there was a chance, but now I see I was wrong." She took hold of Sarah's hand. "It was wrong of me to take it out on you before knowing the whole truth. I hope you can forgive me."

Sarah nodded. "Sure."

Mizumi put her arm around Sarah. "Now about this singing. You did really well tonight and last night." Sarah eyed her suspiciously. "And I know Jareth is one great teacher." Mizumi cleared her throat and removed her hand from Sarah. "Still I think you need something extra."

Sarah nodded. "I know, Jareth said we'll work a little—"

"I'm not talking about that," Mizumi interrupted. Sarah looked into her cold eyes. Mizumi's grin increased. "I'm talking about a sure way to get what you want."

"What are you?"

Mizumi smiled. "You didn't think Jareth was the only one with magic, did you?"

Sarah shook her head.

Mizumi stepped closer to the human. "My magic is a bit different. I specialize in many things." She placed a white stone in the teen's hand. "Come to my palace tomorrow and I will give you something that will improve your voice tremendously."

With those words Mizumi left.

Sarah glanced down at the stone. She saw Jareth coming her way and stashed it in her small, black purse.

"What did Mizumi want?" Jareth asked.

Sarah replied, "She wanted to congratulate my singing."

Jareth pursed his lips. "Sounds odd." He looked in the direction of his old lover. "Be careful of her."

Sarah lowered her head to look at her purse.

"What time do you have to be home?" Jareth asked.

Sarah shrugged. "It's a weekend, I told my parents I was going out with a friend." Sarah thought for a second, "But probably about eleven, midnight at the latest."

Jareth looked up at the clock to find it fifteen minutes to midnight.

"Would you like one last dance?" Jareth asked.

Sarah heard the orchestra start up a new song that Sarah was sure she heard before. Jareth took hold of Sarah's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. He waited for her permission before putting his hand on her waist. Sarah nodded then placed her hand over his shoulder. They twirled around the room to the slow song along with the rest of the guests.

When the song reached the chorus she realized it was the instrumental version of the song Jareth sang to her when they danced in the Goblin Ballroom. She once hated that song back when she and Jareth were competing for her brother, but now it she found it to be lovely. She heard Jareth humming along with the tune. Jareth spun Sarah around. He pulled her close and stared into her eyes. Sarah's nerves tingled. The two just stood there staring at each other without a word while the rest of the visitors danced.

Jareth stepped back and took hold of Sarah's hand.

"I should take you home now," Jareth said.

Sarah nodded with a yawn.

Jareth stepped out into the hallway with Sarah's hand in his. He formed a crystal and threw it up in the air. The mist surrounded the two. When the fog vanished they stood in Sarah's bedroom. Sarah smiled and wrapped her arms around Jareth.

"Thanks for a good night," she said softly.

Jareth patted her silky hair. "Thanks for coming with me." He gave her a larger smile. "Next year?"

Sarah laughed. "You bet."

Jareth leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You have a lovely voice, my dear."

Sarah's cheeks became pink. While Jareth's face moved from her ear Sarah leaned forward and kissed him on the jaw. Jareth jerked back and his fingers touched the area where Sarah's lips graced. His face brightened and he gave her a smile.

"What was that for?" he asked.

Sarah grinned. "For believing in me."

"Goodnight, my dear," Jareth stated. He lifted his hand and the window flew open. He stepped onto the ledge. The curtain wrapped around him and where the goblin once stood now perched an owl.

"Goodnight," Sarah whispered as the owl fluttered away. She watched the graceful animal disappear from her view.

Sarah closed the window then dressed into her pajamas. The fancy dress was promptly placed on the hanger and secured in a bag then hung up in the closet.

She walked over to where her formal purse rested. She reached into her purse to switch all the items over to her more casual bag. Her hand touched the smooth surface of the stone. She looked at its flawless, round shape. Sarah smiled at the stone then put it down beside her nightstand.

Once she was ready for bed she pulled the covers over her body. She glanced over at the stone considering Mizumi's offer. The thoughts of all her friends' warnings returned to her mind. She closed her eyes and let the events of the night replay through her mind.

In no time she fell into slumber imagining herself shining on a stage, singing before a loving audience. There in the front row sat her family: her dad, Karen, and her mother. Beside them were her friends Stacy, Mark, Caroline, and a few others. Next to them were her friends from the Underground: Hoggle, Ludo, Didymus, the Worms, Lex, Tellu, Horace, and in the dead center was Jareth. The goblin king cheered her on as she took her final bow. Roses fell at her feet. Jareth walked on stage with a boquet of red ones meant only for her. Sarah kissed him on the cheek and stared into his lovely eyes while the rest of the audience applauded.


	10. The Offer

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, Return to Labyrinth, Little Shop of Horrors, Fame, the song "Fame", Alice in Wonderland, or the song "Greensleeves."

I am so sorry about the delay. I thank everyone who has read. I thank you for your patience.

A special thanks to Pinkflora, Foreverandtrulyyours, Sarah not Williams, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, Notwritten, TarjaRocksMyWinterStorm, TheQueenLuxa, Stacy Vorosco, MyraValhallah, TinkLuvr16, Karen, and 163527 for reviewing. I appreciate the feedback from you guys. Again I'm sorry I didn't update this sooner.

Without further ado, Chapter 10!

* * *

The telephone woke Sarah quarter past seven. Sarah moaned as she poked her head through the blankets. Her fingers grasped the phone, in her drowsy state she dropped it to the floor. Sarah groaned then bent down to pick up the phone.

"Hello," Sarah said in a sleepy voice.

"May I speak to Sarah Williams," a female voice spoke.

"This is her," Sarah answered now sitting up on her bed.

"This is Crystal from the ice-cream parlor," the woman spoke. "We've looked over your application and decided to give you a call. Can you come in today at ten for training?"

Sarah wiped eye boogers from her tear ducts. "Sure," Sarah replied.

"Thank you, see you then," Crystal said before hanging up.

Sarah stepped out of bed and hurried to the shower. Afterwards she changed into something suitable for her first day of work. She walked downstairs with her damp hair pulled into a ponytail with a black scrunchie.

"What's the occasion?" Karen asked.

"I got a job at the ice-cream shop," Sarah replied.

Both her father and step-mother were taken back.

"When did you apply?" Karen asked.

"About a week ago," Sarah said. She opened the refrigerator to pour a glass of orange juice. "I thought it's time I earn my own money."

Her father smiled. "Yes, I am proud of you, dear."

"So am I," Karen said. She carefully elevated herself out of the chair and walked over in Sarah's direction. She put her hand on Sarah's shoulder. "I really am. This is the first step towards being an adult." Sarah smiled. Karen continued, "Perhaps I've been too hard on you." She looked back towards her husband and son who were munching on eggs and bacon. Karen chuckled before turning back to face Sarah. "This really shows responsibility. I'll tell you what."

Sarah's eyes widened. She picked up a piece of toast from the plate sitting on the stove.

Karen pushed a loose strand away from Sarah's face. "I've seen that you have been babysitting Toby in our time of need and you've been helping me with the housework." Karen sighed. "Now that you have a job, if you still want singing lessons, if you get the part, I'll go in half with you."

Sarah's lips formed into a smile. She wrapped her step-mother in a hug. Sarah felt a pull in her stomach and promptly broke away.

"I can't," Sarah said. Karen lifted her eyebrows. Sarah clarified, "I thank you very much, Karen. I'm grateful."

She looked over at her brother who was stabbing at his eggs then laughing manically. Her father told him not to play with his food and the boy pouted. Sarah returned her gaze to Karen.

"Toby got in that new preschool," Sarah explained. "If I make the play I do and if not, it's not that big a deal." Karen smiled. Sarah smiled in return. "You were right when you said I was being a brat that night I had the tantrum." Sarah's face reddened a bit. "If I do make it I'm sure there will be plenty of people who would help me at school." Sarah swallowed. "You need to conserve the money." Sarah patted Karen's belly. "There's a new Williams on the way."

Karen smiled and pulled Sarah towards her. She leaned Sarah's head against her breast. "I'm real proud of you, Sarah," Karen whispered. This was the first time Sarah allowed her step-mother to hold her. Karen smiled and a tear trickled down her cheek. The girl would be leaving for college in a year and just at the moment when the two of them began to bond. Karen hoped her baby was a girl. The two parted then Karen wiped her face with the side of her hand. She smiled at her step-daughter, no, her daughter. "Now come join us for some breakfast." Sarah was too happy to obey.

It was a good meal with her family, the first meal Sarah could remember where no one started an argument or did not end up with Toby spilling his food everywhere. Instead it was full of laughter and excitement ranging from Sarah's play to the new baby. Toby liked the idea of being an older brother. Sarah suddenly felt sad that all this would soon end. She made it clear that when she had a family they would have family meals everyday.

After breakfast Sarah hurried up to her room to practice her audition song for about an hour. Sarah looked down at the sheet music in her hands. She laughed at herself for becoming too obsessed with something as silly as being in a musical when the important things were diminishing before her eyes. She had her whole life to sing before an audience when she had more practice. She would only have her family for a few more years until she would have to start a job and hopefully her own family before the age of thirty. She did not want to miss Toby and the new baby's life because of her own selfish desires. Lost in her thoughts she also lost track of time. Sarah glanced over at the clock that read nine twenty. Sarah placed the music down on her vanity table. It would not take her long to get to work unless the traffic was backed up. On an early Sunday morning that was not very likely.

Sarah grabbed the purse sitting on the doorknob. Her eyes looked back at the purse she used the night before and in that moment saw the white stone sitting on the table. Sarah tossed her tongue behind her teeth as she thought about Mizumi's last words to her. The queen said all she needed to do was hold the stone and make the wish then she would be teleported to the woman's castle. Sarah heard a faint voice calling her name. She tilted her head to the side then made her way over to the stone as if she were in some sort of trance.

Sarah wrapped her fingers around the stone. She could feel some kind of warm energy encircling her hand. She felt a lump in her throat as her heart called out for her to take the witch's cure. Sarah yearned to sing as Mizumi had the previous night. Was it possible the woman knew a spell or potion that could instantly improve her voice? Sarah clutched the stone. Sweat poured down her forehead. Sarah shook her head then closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes she saw a regular stone sitting in the palm of her hand. The surface was cool once again, passing chills into her skin. Sarah laughed at herself then tossed the stone into the trashcan at the entrance of her room. Sarah placed the purse on her shoulder and taunted Mizumi for not coming up with something better to lure her into a trap. Jareth and the others warned her to stay away from that woman and she was sure they had a good reason.

Sarah said a quick farewell to her family before heading out to the car. It was an old car, not at all flashy, but ran just fine. Unlike most teenagers Sarah was not a huge fan of driving. It just seemed to be less of a hassle to walk wherever she needed.

Sarah parked in the employee's lot then made her way inside the building. Crystal smiled when she saw the teen enter.

"You're early," Crystal commented as Sarah walked by the counter.

"I'm always early," Sarah replied with a small laugh. "You never have to worry about me being late."

"Good," said Crystal. "Come on back here I have your shirt, apron, and hat."

Sarah stepped through the back entrance and lifted her eyes to all the wonders of the store. The sweet aroma tickled her nose. The bright colors of the front contrasted with the dull grays of the back. The cooler door was shut tight with a thermostat reading the inside temperature at forty-five degrees Fahrenheit. Over on the preparation table Sarah saw a plastic bag with her name on it. Inside was her uniform. Crystal instructed for Sarah to hurry up and change then meet her in the front.

The next two hours consisted of training. It was unusually slow for a Sunday, a perfect time to teach Sarah the tricks of the store. Sarah found the tasks a bit tedious. Scooping ice-cream was a lot more difficult than she imagined. She had to dig deep into the cartons to scoop out the frozen treat for the greedy customers. Crystal explained that in time Sarah would understand the routine and how to go about suggestive selling. Even though she showed her how, Crystal found Sarah not yet ready to run the cash register.

The telephone rang in the back requiring Crystal to leave Sarah on her own for a few minutes. Sarah tapped her nails on the counter. The job was not so bad for the first day, not to mention the extra cash she would earn. She smiled at the thought of how proud her parents were that she finally showed some initiative in the work force. Sarah stepped back into reality and picked up a damp rag to brush a few crumbs to the floor. Just then the door chimed as the next group of customers entered.

Sarah looked to the back to find Crystal writing something on a legal pad while she nodded to what the person spoke on the other line. Sarah snickered at the thought that the person Crystal spoke with could not see her nodding. Sarah's fingers twitched as she readied herself to help those who enetered; she felt she could handle a few customers and explain they would have to wait for Crystal to return in order to pay. Sarah's stomach dropped when she realized that the people walking up to the counter were the last three she wanted to see.

The blonde with high-volume hair stopped with a smirk and one hand on the hip of her tight miniskirt. The other two sporting just as much makeup and attire as short as their leader all grinned at Sarah.

"Looks like they'll hire anyone these days," Brenda said staring up at the ceiling.

"And they said the economy was bad," Micah commented.

Brenda and Connie high-fived Micah, all three laughing in high-pitched voices.

"How can I help you today?" Sarah asked.

Brenda stepped forward and leaned against the glass. Sarah fought off the urge to order Brenda and her friends to back away from the glass.

"I don't know," Brenda stated. She placed her hands on her slim stomach. "I don't want to ruin my perfect figure." She looked over at her friends who were deciding on which flavor to buy. "I mean I want to look hot when I'm playing Audrey."

Sarah felt an intense heat on the back of her neck. She shook out the shiver then returned her attention to the girl in front of her. She gave the blonde her largest smile.

"We have low-fat selections," Sarah said pointing to the sorbets.

Brenda's eyes followed Sarah's finger. "Yes, that would be nice," Brenda stated. She fluffed her hair. "Have you seen the movie yet?"

Sarah nodded.

Brenda smiled. "I saw the movie two nights ago." She looked Sarah in the eyes. "You know, I was wrong when I said you wouldn't get a part."

Sarah was taken back. She had to pinch herself to make sure she was not sleeping.

Brenda laughed. "You'd be perfect as one of the bums on the street." She covered her mouth and laughed louder. "You wouldn't even need a costume, just wear one of your outfits from home." Brenda smirked. "And don't worry, you can lipsing so no one will hear your voice."

Sarah's hand clanged against the counter. The previous thoughts of not caring about the musical died when Brenda entered the store. "I'll have you know, Brenda, I have been taking lessons from a very prestigious instructor."

Brenda's eyes widened. "Well, I do hope he's not going to charge you anything." Brenda laughed into her hand. "He could work with you for days and never be enough time to get you ready." The other two laughed along with Brenda.

"Okay, if that's how you feel then fine. Let's drop it." Sarah stated. "Now are you going to order some ice-cream or not?"

Brenda tossed her head to the side. "Yeah, give me that pink sorbet." Brenda's manicured, pink nail tapped against the glass in front of her selection. Sarah smiled as she thought about slipping real ice-cream and other fattening toppings into Brenda's cup in hopes that she would gain fifty pounds by the end of the visit. The thought soon fell.

Sarah fixed the treat for her adversary then the ones for Micah and Connie. Crystal emerged just in time to charge the girls for their ice-cream. They took the table closest to the counter. Brenda made continuous glances at Sarah, curious to what kind of improvements she possibly made.

Crystal asked Sarah to begin sweeping the floor to which the subordinate complied. She swept up a few crumbs under the bane when she noticed the commotion from out in the dinning area. Brenda stood up and lifted her arms above her head. She projected her voice so everyone in the restaurant would look her way.

"I can't tell you guys just how pumped I am about this musical!" shouted Brenda.

"I know, you've prepared so much," Connie said.

Micah tapped her fingers against the table. "Hey, Brenda, why don't you treat us with a song of your own."

Brenda placed her palms against her cheeks. "I don't know you guys, we are in public."

"Hey, babe! Sing!" some teenage guy yelled from across the store.

"What is going on out here?" Crystal asked Sarah.

Sarah need not speak, she merely pointed at Brenda.

The blonde tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Well if you all insist."

She tossed her full hair behind her back then stood up with her arms lifted by her side. She inhaled then let out a perfect fifth C, holding the note for thirty seconds.

She tapped her foot on the floor and bobbed her head in rhythm with the beat playing in her head. She began to sing the most popular song from her favorite musical.

_Baby look at me and tell me what you see._

_You ain't seen the best of me yet._

_Give me time I'll make you forget the rest._

_I got more in me and you can set it free._

_I can catch the moon in my hand. _

_Don't you know who I am?_

_Remember my name!_

Sarah gritted her teeth, anger and envy spurning from the one person she hated more than anything. Yet she found herself unable to hate the beauty of Brenda's voice. The young mezzo-soprano had no difficulty reaching the high notes or holding them. Her vibrato was perfect, something Jareth mentioned he needed to work on with Sarah.

They never reached that lesson and she feared they would not have enough time by auditions. Jareth made it clear that Sarah needed to work on pitch more than anything. Now that she had posture and breathing under control Jareth focused his lessons on having Sarah control her notes.

Sarah glanced over at Brenda out of the corner of her eye. She wished there was some way she could steal the girl's voice, or at least find a way to make her voice match Brenda's capability immediately. Sarah bit the inside of her cheek harder until the skin split. Sarah hurried over to the sink and swished water around her mouth for a few seconds. Crimson mixed in with the clear liquid. Sarah repeated the action twice more before the bleeding finally stopped.

Brenda thrusted her hips side to side as she came about with the final refrain.

_Fame!_

_I'm gonna live forever._

_I'm gonna learn how to fly._

_I feel it comin together._

_People will see me and cry._

_Fame!_

_I'm gonna make it to Heaven._

_Light up the sky like a flame._

_Fame!_

_I'm gonna live forever._

_Baby remember my name._

Everyone in the parlor minus Sarah and Crystal applauded for the girl. Sarah found herself unable to dislike the performance. It was a fact that Brenda had years worth of voice training and chorus that Sarah could never have despite her focused lessons with the goblin king.

Brenda bowed before the assembly.

Crystal smiled. "The girl's got talent." She turned to face Sarah. "Does she go to your school?"

Sarah nodded. Brenda looked over in the employee's direction. She smirked at the younger girl. Sarah returned her smile with one of her own.

Crystal spoke. "Didn't you say something about a musical?" Sarah's eyes widened and she looked over at Crystal. The manger mistook Sarah's pleading eyes for confusion and clarified further. "You said the drama department is putting on a musical." Sarah's eyes quickly flashed over at Brenda to find the blonde listening in on their conversation with a smirk. Crystal continued, "If you ask me that girl…" she pointed at Brenda, "…should be the lead."

Brenda let out a hearty laugh. Sarah felt as though her face was on fire from the amount of heat rising from her pores. She wanted to shrink and disappear from Brenda's never-ending laughter. Brenda laughed louder with her friends.

"Thanks for the ice-cream, Sarah," Brenda said, waving at said person before heading out the door. Micah and Connie followed close behind.

"Oh, you know her?" Crystal asked. "Well, I say you invite her to the auditions. When are they again?"

"Friday," Sarah said sadly.

"Yes, well I'll be surprised if she doesn't make it," Crystal responded. She cleared her throat then pointed to the floor. "Once you're done sweeping I'll show you how to work the ice-cream maker."

* * *

Sarah returned home a little after four. Her feet were swollen and sore from standing all day. Her arms ached from the constant scooping. Sarah plopped down on her bed making a mental note to work out more often. Her pounding head rested against the soft pillow. The vanilla scent of her bedroom gave her comfort none could ever match.

She opened her eyes and turned on her side towards the door. The rays that crept through the blinds illuminated her features. She closed her eyes and the image of Brenda showing off in the ice-cream store replayed behind her eyelids. The beautiful blonde who had natural talent and many years of practice felt it necessary to display her ability. There was no way that she could win against Brenda in her current state.

Sarah let out a sigh and adjusted her position. She hugged the pillow tight beneath her arms. Her eyes fell on the trashcan sitting just inches from the door. Sarah remembered tossing Mizumi's gift away. Sarah sat up on her bed and tried to recall every word Mizumi said to her the previous night. She had a way to fix Sarah's voice.

Sarah hurried over to the wastebasket and searched through the crumpled up sheets of paper and candy wrappers until she found the stone. Its surface was cold, instantly cooling her palm. Sarah sat back down on the bed and twirled the item through her fingers.

In the pit of her heart she knew Mizumi was not to be trusted. Hoggle warned her that the queen had it out for her from the moment she saw her with Jareth. Still Sarah explained that she had no romantic feelings for Jareth. Then again Mizumi had apologized and throughout her childhood her parents taught her to forgive people who were truly sorry for their trespasses. However Sarah worried that this could possibly be a trick as well. She feared that Mizumi's proclaimed cure was in fact a spell that could make her voice even worse.

Sarah sighed and put the stone back on the nightstand. Fatigue invaded her body. Sarah let herself fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

Sarah woke with a startle. She looked around the room only to find she was no longer in the safety of her quarters. Instead she found herself laying in bed twice the size of hers with in a room four times the space of her bedroom. The bed consisted of soft, cotton, yellow sheets and a quilt made of white and yellow squares. The pillows were white silk with soft beads decorating the perimeter. Soft, sheer, muslin drapes fell from the tall bedposts. Sarah pushed the curtains away to find antique furniture decorating the room. A candle burned in the distance.

Sarah's bare foot came in contact with the marble floor. She found herself dressed in a gown of forest green in a style resembling the regency era. Her hair was pulled into a popular curled fashion of the same time period. She found white slippers waiting at the edge of the door. Sarah slipped her chilled feet into the shoes that happened to be her exact size. Sarah had not been this confused or afraid since the time she faced Jareth. Sarah closed her eyes wondering if she called to the goblin king if he would rush to her rescue. If not she hoped one of her other Underground friends would hear her cry.

Sarah turned the doorknob, surprised to find it open. She crept out into the hallway, taking in the Rococo architecture. Paintings of flowers and landscapes lined the walls. Brightly lit chandeliers led Sarah to the staircase. Her gloved hand grasped hold of the banister while the other clutched the edge of her sweeping gown. Sarah carefully made her way down the steps to what appeared to be another hallway. Sarah felt as though she were back in the Labyrinth trying to navigate her route to the desired destination. The only difference was now she had no idea where she was supposed to end up.

The soothing melody of a piano caught Sarah's ears. She hurried after the sound, feeling somewhat like Alice blindly running in any direction while attempting to track down the white rabbit. As she neared the edge of the hallway she made out two female voices singing along with the tune. Sarah stood outside the door where she heard the singing. There were two distinct voices: one belonged to a soprano, light and fluid with her notes, the second, an alto, a dark tone with much power behind her voice. They were singing a song Sarah was familiar with as she had heard Caroline sing the first verse solo at the Christmas concert the past year.

_Greensleeves was all my joy, Greensleeves was my delight_

_Greensleeves was my heart of gold_

_And who but my Lady Greensleeves?_

Sarah heard the definite split between the two women's voices when they began the bridge. The soprano lifted her voice and let the notes dance off her tongue while the alto allowed the strength in her voice hold each note with incredible power.

_I have been ready at your hand to grant whatever you would crave._

_I have wagered both life and land, your love and goodwill for to have._

Sarah hummed along with the tune. She wondered if either one would be willing to help her with her voice lessons. The two ended the song. Sarah heard who she believed to be the instructor correcting each singer wherever she messed up. Sarah's eyes widened, as far as she could tell there was nothing wrong with their voices. The both of them were even better than Brenda.

It went quiet for a few seconds. A familiar voice called out to the girl standing behind the door. "You may enter, Sarah."

Sarah shivered. Her quaking hand grasped hold of the gold doorknob and slowly turned. The illuminated room revealed Mizumi standing by the piano. Over a ways to the left of Mizumi were two girls who appeared to be about Sarah's age.

"I thank you for not interrupting my daughters' singing," Mizumi stated nodding over at the two girls. "We all know distractions can mess up a performance."

Sarah's eyes widened. She found it difficult to believe them to be her biological daughters as Mizumi did not appear to be a day over thirty. Then again Jareth explained that his love affair with Mizumi had been long ago. Jareth hid his age pretty well, perhaps Mizumi was also an immortal.

Mizumi locked arms with Sarah, aware to the fact the teenager was trembling. She led Sarah over to her daughters.

"Girls, this is Sarah, a dear friend of mine," Mizumi said. Her daughters gawked at Sarah. Mizumi smiled down at her guest. "Sarah, these are my daughters Drumlin and Moulin." The two girls curtseyed before their visitor.

Sarah looked over at the older one named Drumlin. She had raven hair pulled into two buns on top of her head. She had large lips and was rather overweight. She wore a form-fitting black dress laced up in the front with navy blue ribbon. The younger of the two, Moulin, was pale with dark eyes. Her hair hung loose, falling to her waist. She too wore a black dress that was less fitting than her sister's choice, in addition the dress contained full sleeves. Drumlin seemed to enjoy smiling whereas Moulin did not.

"You both sing well," Sarah commented.

Drumlin smiled and thanked Sarah. Moulin flashed a smile for a second then returned to her bored frown. She looked over at her mother who smirked with a nod. That expression gave the youngest daughter a reason to smile.

"If you two would leave us," Mizumi said to her daughters. Drumlin and Moulin exchanged glances. Mizumi smiled at Sarah. "Sarah and I have something to discuss."

Drumlin smiled one last time at Sarah before taking her leave. Moulin looked Sarah up and down. She glanced up at her mother as if to say _her?_ Mizumi glared aiding in Moulin's rapid exit.

"Please, have a seat," Mizumi said extending her hand towards the sofa.

Sarah promptly obeyed. She could not stir the shivers. Despite the amount of candles in the room Sarah could not find warmth in Mizumi's presence. Mizumi sat down in the chair opposite of Sarah.

Mizumi poured a glass of champagne then asked Sarah if she wanted one. Sarah felt her stomach twist. She politely declined. Mizumi smiled then sat down, her fingers curled around the glass' slim body. Sarah's eyes followed Mizumi's every move. Sarah clutched her elbows. She could have sworn she saw her own breath escape in the form of fog.

"I see you've decided to ask for my help," Mizumi stated.

Sarah shook her head. She replied, "I don't know how I ended up here." Mizumi's eyes widened. Sarah continued, "I never asked to come. I just woke up and I was here."

Mizumi chuckled. "Then you probably wished for it in your sleep." Mizumi took a sip. Sarah watched the liquid delicately fall down the queen's throat. Mizumi patted away the beads with a handkerchief the same color as her dress. "But don't deny you want my help."

Sarah quivered. She suddenly wished Hoggle, Jareth, or any of her friends were there with her. Mizumi's usually cold eyes appeared more frigid when they were alone. She hated the ice queen's smile. Mizumi inwardly laughed at Sarah's fear.

"What are you worried about?" Mizumi asked. She placed the glass in her lap with one hand still holding the center. "I admit I wasn't too nice to you at first, but you have to understand where I was coming from." Sarah told herself that this woman was not to be trusted. Mizumi continued, "You see when I saw you with Jareth I thought you were one of his many lady-friends."

Sarah looked up. She was now interested. Mizumi smirked.

"I—I don't understand," Sarah spoke.

Mizumi sighed. "You see Drumlin and Moulin, my daughters…" Sarah nodded. Mizumi took a deep breath to keep herself from tearing up in front of her guest. "Well you see Jareth, he practically abandoned me after Moulin's birth." Mizumi clenched her free hand. "Someone told him she wasn't his and he believed him over me."

"Jareth's their father?" Sarah gasped.

Mizumi weakly smiled. "I know he is." Mizumi shook her head. "He's just not wanting to admit to it."

Sarah placed her hand over her mouth. Her eyes fell to the floor in shock. The same Jareth who she had become close with, the one who had been teaching her? It did not seem possible. Sarah glanced up to find Mizumi trying to push back tears. Then again before he had become her friend Jareth was known as being a selfish jerk.

"I'm sorry," Mizumi said. She cleared away the mucus caught up in her throat. She washed it down with the rest of the champagne. She looked Sarah in the eyes. "He's a foul person, that's a fact." Sarah slowly nodded even though she wanted to believe the queen was lying. Mizumi placed the empty glass on the piano. "But enough of this." She stood up and pushed the few wrinkles out of her maroon dress. "You came here for help."

Sarah stood up. "Do you really have something that can help my voice."

Mizumi smiled. "I do. In no time you'll be singing like a siren."

Sarah smiled. Just then another shiver hit her. Sarah backed away from Mizumi. "Why are you helping me all of a sudden? I mean you didn't like me one minute and now you're going out of your way to assist me."

Mizumi laughed. "It's true, I thought you were another of Jareth's whores, but I was wrong." Mizumi pulled out a small vial out of a cabinet of many labeled ones. They each contained a different color in a language that only Mizumi could read. She placed the vial and the spoon down on the piano. "I was wrong and I want to help you." Mizumi clenched her fist. "I don't want you to end up like me. I'm a queen who has lots of resources, you…" she let the thought slip into Sarah's brain.

Sarah shook her head. "Jareth wouldn't."

Mizumi grabbed Sarah's shoulders. "Look, Jareth is crafty." She released her grip on Sarah. "He will make you fall in love. When he asks you won't be able to resist him. Then you'll find yourself pregnant and abandoned and he will move on to the next." Sarah found herself unable to speak. Mizumi stepped over to her tools. "I don't want you to have to keep relying on Jareth." She poured the lime green liquid on the spoon. "This should cure your voice in one dose."

Sarah eyed what reminded her of unmolded green jell-o. One swallow of that stuff and she would be able to beat out Brenda and live her dreams. She looked up at Mizumi who was focused on her magic.

The queen smiled and placed the spoon in front of Sarah. "Just take this, my dear." Sarah grasped the handle. She brought the strange liquid to her face. It contained no odor. She looked up at Mizumi who only smiled. "Just take this potion and promise me you'll stay away from Jareth. _Forever_."

* * *

What will happen next? Will Sarah agree to Mizumi's deal? Find out in the next installment. I promise the next chapter will be up in a week unless something out of my control occurs (ie: the internet is down, power outage, I become deathly ill, etc).

If anyone is wondering about the songs, the first one is "Fame" it comes from _Fame_, the original (Don't know if I want to even bother with the remake, I heard it was awful). The second song is "Greensleeves." There are many versions of that song but I used the one by Meav ni Mhaolchatha, as I find her version to be my favorite.

Thanks for reading!


	11. Ransom

Here is the new chapter. It's a bit short, but a new one will be up soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or Return to Labyrinth.

Thank you Stacy Vorosco, KraZiiePyrosHavemoreFun, Foreverandtrulyyours, Notwritten, Pinkflora, TinkLuvr16, MyraValhallah, TarjaRocksMyWinterStorm, Sarah not Williams, and Melissa72 for reviewing! You guys are awesome!

* * *

Sarah eyed the liquid. Resting in the tablespoon was the medicine that would heal her voice, the miracle she had prayed for since the day of the announcement. Sarah glanced up at Mizumi whose smiled focused directly on her. Sarah's attention returned to the spoon. All she had to do was agree to not go to Jareth anymore and the cure would be in her grasp.

Mizumi's method sounded quicker and more efficient than Jareth's. In his three week training she only improved a little, nowhere near the amount needed to win. Although Jareth had given her the confidence needed to perform at the two functions. At both he supported her one-hundred percent and handed her every ounce of encouragement required to succeed.

Still no amount of confidence could make up for raw talent. Sarah bit her lip as she thought over her options. The clock on the wall ticked in a staccato rhythm, pounding the reality of time wasting. The decision was hers alone.

Her one sure chance of winning rested in the form of lime green liquid. Sarah remembered the events from the ice-cream shop earlier that day. The smug look on Brenda's face when she heard Crystal's comment was etched in her brain. That girl had all the confidence and talent necessary to win, the latter being something Sarah lacked. Yet right before her was the opportunity to fix that one imperfection that would keep her from accomplishing her goal.

Once she accepted Mizumi's offer she would no longer require Jareth's assistance. After all, she only went to him in the first place out of necessity. She paid her dues to Jareth and had no other reason to continue spending her time with him.

Sarah's eyes opened wide when she remembered how she felt for him of late. Merely being in the same room as him gave her excitement yet anxiety. She yearned for more. Mizumi's last words lingered on. Was it possible that Jareth's magic existed beyond what she had seen? She had in fact kissed him after the ball. Sarah felt bile stinging as it made its way up her esophagus. Was it possible that the goblin king put those thoughts and wants in her head?

Sarah shook her head. Jareth was her friend. Sarah shut her eyes and tried to remember all the recent moments she shared with the goblin king. He only asked for two things in return for his services, one of them already happened and the only counted if she made the show. He offered to continue training her without anything in exchange. He had been so kind and compassionate of late. He was her friend. Sarah's hands shook. She placed her palms overtop of her quivering stomach. She tried to force out the thoughts of Jareth wanting to take advantage of her.

The room became colder. Sarah fell to her knees dropping the spoon's contents on the marble surface. Sarah grasped at her stomach and writhed with her knees up against her aching organ. She tossed her head back and let out an agonizing gasp.

"Sarah!" Mizumi cried. She knelt down beside the teenager. "Sarah, what's wrong?"

"I'm gonna be sick!" Sarah yelled. She thrust herself up and crawled over to the door.

Mizumi helped Sarah to her feet then quickly ushered her to the bathroom two doors down. Sarah leaned over the porcelain urn, purging all consumed that day. Mizumi clutched her own arms, her fingers trembling. Sarah fell backwards on the floor. She wiped away the stray chunks and saliva from her lips then let her fevered cheek come in contact with the floor's cool surface.

"What's happening to me?" Sarah asked.

Mizumi smiled. "You seem to be in withdraws of Jareth's powerful potion."

"What potion?" Sarah asked, turning her head to the queen. She still lacked the strength to lift herself to a sitting position.

Mizumi's grin increased. "He rarely uses this but I saw him use it a few times before on unsuspecting women." Sarah lifted a brow. Mizumi continued, "It's a clear potion he sprinkles on the head of his victim to make her fall in love with him. It lasts for a month. Every twenty-four hours she is away from him she starts to vomit."

Sarah gasped. All this time Jareth had a hidden agenda.

Mizumi stretched out her hand towards Sarah. Sarah slowly lifted her arm to clamp her hand around Mizumi's. Mizumi was much stronger than Sarah expected. She figured the long sleeves hid the truth about Mizumi's muscles. In no time Mizumi lifted Sarah to her feet. She allowed the girl to lean on her until Mizumi called for one of her male servants to escort Sarah back to her room.

"You should stay here until you are better," Mizumi stated.

Sarah shook her head. "No, no, I can't impose."

"You aren't imposing if I offer," Mizumi replied.

Sarah weakly smiled and nodded.

Mizumi turned her attention to her servant. "Please take care of Sarah here. She is very important to me."

"Yes, my queen," the servant replied. He picked Sarah up bridal style and carried her up the stairs to her room.

The entire journey the servant did not speak a word to Sarah. Sarah preferred that the stranger not talk to her. Her stomach still twisted a bit. Sarah felt somewhat embarrassed that she showed such weakness in front of the queen. Still her heart ached that the man she believed to be her friend, her teacher, someone she could trust could be such a deceiver.

The servant opened the door then placed Sarah on the bed. He bowed to her before exiting and promptly shutting the door. Sarah felt completely exhausted. She turned towards the door wondering why the room was so cold. She let out a soft breath of air only to watch it rise before her.

* * *

Jareth tapped his foot against the floor, his eyes darting around the room. Those who were in his company were just as anxious. Jareth continued to stand and pace around the throne room, sat down for a few minutes, then repeated the action.

Jareth sat down in his grand chair. His fingers drummed against the armrest. He knew there was little logic for his behavior, but it gave him enough comfort not to go into some kind of meltdown. Sarah had been late for her appointments before, but never over two hours. Jareth promised Sarah he would never spy on her, yet he felt that moments like this should be the exception.

The doors to the goblin castle flung open and in ran Lex with a scroll in his hand. The other goblins moved out of his way. Lex bowed down on one knee before Jareth then stood before receiving permission.

"A letter for you, my lord," Lex said handing the scroll to Jareth.

The goblin king thanked his servant then took hold of the parchment. He immediately recognized the maroon ribbon tied about the scroll. Jareth sighed then ripped the ribbon from the paper, letting it fall carelessly to the floor. He opened the scroll expecting to read Mizumi's thousandth plea for him to reconsider their falling out several decades ago.

_My dearest Jareth,_

_For some time now I have attempted time and again to win back your heart I lost so long ago. I wish you were not so quick to judge, for I still love you. Everything you may have heard from whatever sources you find credible are lies. I would never cheat on one I care so deeply for. My daughters, our daughters, have grown into beautiful women. They have my eyes and ambition and your intelligence, attitude, and natural leadership. If only you'd look upon their faces you would know they are your children. Even if you have no feelings for me anymore, I wish you'd at least not ignore them. We could still be a happy family if you'd allow it._

Jareth rolled his eyes. It was the same _forgive me, I never messed up, come back to_ _me_ mess he dealt with from the moment he swore her off. Still it was not until he read the next paragraph that his emotions changed.

_I understand that it is possible you don't love me anymore. It's a truth I'd hate to admit, but there is no use living in denial. However you will find out I am not one to be easily defeated. You're not the only one with ambition. I understand how important this Sarah Williams is to you, perhaps one that you do love in place of me._

Jareth's eyes narrowed and he let out a growl when he saw Sarah's name written in Mizumi's letter. He almost crumpled up the letter at that point, but he wanted to find out more.

_I'll have you know that your beloved Sarah is in my company as you read this. She is safe for the time being. I have what she wants and now have what you want. I promise I will keep Sarah safe until you come to meet me at my castle. Perhaps we can negotiate. _

_I did not want it to come to this, my love, but you have forced me to do go to this extent. I only wanted for us to be together forever. I will have you, your kingdom, or both. Do not dare to cross me, Jareth for in my kingdom I have all the power. If you do not show up by evening I cannot guarantee Sarah's well-being. I suggest you take this seriously, my love._

_Yours truly,_

_Queen Mizumi of Moraine._

Jareth jumped up and balled the paper up. He threw it to the floor then stomped on it, shouting out every swear word he could imagine. The other goblins gawked at their king. Jareth regained his composure. The goblins jumped and returned to whatever they were doing before, not one daring to speak a word.

Jareth took a couple of deep breaths. He could not let himself show emotion in front of his subjects, nor when he confronted Mizumi.

Hoggle turned to his left. "Hoggle!" he shouted. The dwarf gulped then made his way over to Jareth. It surprised him that the usual calm and smug king now appeared the opposite. Hoggle could tell something was burning inside Jareth that he had to use every ounce of energy to push back.

"Y-yes, your m-majesty," Hoggle stammered.

Jareth swallowed. He felt warm liquid trying to push their way through Jareth's eyes. He wondered how he could have been so careless to let one of his few friends, someone he cared so much for, fall victim to his most hated adversary. He now wished he never invited Mizumi to the banquet or Sarah to the ball. Again he had given into his own selfish desires and now Sarah paid the price.

"Hoggle," Jareth said weakly. Hoggle's lips parted. Jareth licked his bottom lip, trying to form words. "Hoggle, I need you and Didymus to accompany me to Moraine."

"Moraine!" Hoggle shouted. That word caught the attention of everyone in the court. Jareth winced. Hoggle realized his mistake and promptly apologized.

Jareth looked out at the other goblins who whispered amongst themselves. Jareth knelt down to Hoggle's level and put his hand on the dwarf's shoulder. The two turned to the side.

"Hoggle, Mizumi has taken Sarah hostage in her castle," Jareth stated.

"Why that witch!" Hoggle grumbled. He clenched his fists imagining them being around Mizumi's neck.

"Hoggle," Jareth said trying to keep his entire kingdom calm. "I need you to be strong. We can't—" Jareth swallowed a sob. "We can't let Mizumi have the upper hand."

Hoggle nodded.

Jareth stood up to find the fox goblin making their way over.

"Let me at her!" Didymus shouted having overheard Jareth and Hoggle's conversation.

"Alright, I have a plan," Jareth said. He pulled the two into a huddle.

* * *

Alright, what will Jareth's plan be? Who will Sarah believe? Find out in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading!


	12. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or Return to Labyrinth.

Author's Note: This chapter is a little short, but the next chapter will have lots more action. I feel this chapter is needed to lead into the next one.

Thank you Stacy Vorosco, KraZiiePyrosHavemoreFun, Melissa72, Pinkflora, Notwritten, TinkLuvr16, MyraValhallah, Sarah not Williams, and Emily for reviewing. You guys are awesome!

WARNING: There is a graphic, bloody scene in this chapter. I'm just giving this warning in case someone does not like to read graphic material.

* * *

Mizumi sat in the drawing room with her daughters at her side. Mizumi's fingers delicately clutched the china teacup. She sipped the liquid knowing it would only be a bit longer until she could claim the Goblin Kingdom as her own.

Her eyes lifted up to the ceiling in the direction of the room that contained the prisoner. She knew the teenager slumbered without any knowledge that there was a man who would sacrifice his entire kingdom for her safety. It made Mizumi laugh to know that once the kingdom became hers Jareth would find comfort in knowing he at least still had Sarah. Mizumi's smirk increased by thinking her influence over Sarah would lead her to deny Jareth in front of everyone. It gave the queen a reason to smile to know the goblin king would lose everything by the end of the day. He then would come crawling to her just to beg for a bite to eat. Everyone who once revered him would spit on his tattered clothing and laugh in his face.

Mizumi munched on a cracker contemplating whether or not she should take her old lover back if he begged. It was true she missed being held tight in Jareth's grasp. Her teeth snapped the cracker in half at the thought of tossing the has-been to the curb or perhaps in the dungeon. It was his turn to suffer and if at all possible he would die in extreme agony.

Moulin stirred her tea trying to wrap her head around what was so special about that particular human to entice the goblin king. Sure she was pretty and more intelligent than the beings Jareth dealt with on a daily basis, and according to her mother she was a mediocre singer. Perhaps to someone who loved music the way Jareth did her voice was enough to bring him delight. Still Sarah seemed to lack the poise and elegance that was to be associated with a queen. Moulin glanced over at her sister who scarfed down a second teacake. It was true Drumlin lacked the etiquette required for a queen and she heard through unnamed sources that behind her back she herself was considered unpleasant company, another fault for someone of royalty. From what she gathered of Sarah it was not like she excelled in either of those areas.

Moulin's curiosity took its toll. She carefully rose from her chair and placed the empty teacup and saucer on the table.

"Where are you heading?" Mizumi asked placing the cup on her lap.

"There's something I have to tend to," Moulin answered. She hurried out of the room before her mother could ask anything more.

Mizumi narrowed her eyes but decided to let it pass. All she needed to complete her plan rested in the room above her. She laughed at herself for being foolish enough not to put this plan into action years ago. Of course it had taken Jareth that long to finally step down from his high horse and open his heart to someone else. Sure Mizumi's alleged affairs turned him from most of society to which he locked his heart away behind the cold mask. Those who knew him well such as Mizumi knew how ruthless Jareth had always been, but he did a wonderful job at hiding it from the rest of the world. Mizumi took most of the blame for Jareth's hardened personality to which she denounced having any direct influence over the cold nature of his heart. Jareth finally chose to love again and unfortunately for him it had not been the ice queen.

Mizumi glanced up at the clock. She smiled at the hour displayed. Either way Jareth would lose something he loved in three hour's time.

* * *

Sarah suddenly woke. She sat up taking a few seconds to remember where she lay. She touched her throbbing head then groggily made her way to the bathroom adjoining the room. After taking care of her business she washed her hands then stared at her reflection hanging on the wall. Her face was paler than any other time she could remember in her life. Even the time she caught pneumonia at age five she looked like less of a corpse than she did at the present moment.

Sarah touched her aching stomach. She inhaled hoping to keep down whatever tried to force itself back up. She was certain she already threw up all that resided in her stomach. Sarah returned her attention to the mirror. Deep, black circles surrounded her eyes. She clutched her damp hair.

She suddenly remembered everything Mizumi said to her about Jareth's love spell. Sarah closed her eyes thinking of any moment he could have possibly worked his magic on her. There was not one time she could remember seeing him sprinkle anything over her head. Everytime he touched her it somehow related to the voice lessons. There were the mugs of tea he offered her after the lessons; it was possible he could have snuck the potion into her drink. Sarah shook her head. He created the cups from a crystal and had no chance to poison her. Then again he somehow managed to drug her with the peach that time she faced the Labyrinth. Through it all there were too many fragments that did not add up. There were moments that she went a day or two without being in his company and never became sick.

There was a knock on Sarah's door. Sarah hurried to the door and opened it to reveal a servant carrying a tray of tea.

"The queen requests you drink this to keep up your strength," the servant spoke.

Sarah allowed the woman to enter her quarters. She placed the tray down on the table then left without a smile or another word to the teenager. Sarah moved over to the cup full of brown liquid. She sat down on the bed and gulped down the liquid. Her eyes glanced around the room. It seemed much darker than she remembered earlier that day leaving her to wonder exactly how long she had been asleep. The shadows crept without warning. Sarah moved further back on the bed hoping the curtains would protect her from anything that possibly meant her harm. It occurred to her if while in another kingdom she could possibly summon her friends. Sarah placed the cup back on the tray not entirely sure if she wanted to see Jareth again.

Sarah let herself fall backwards on the bed. She clutched the pillow and told herself that she needed to at least hear his side of the story before believing Mizumi's words. Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymus each told her Mizumi was not to be trusted and here she was taking refuge in the witch's castle. Sarah wanted to see Jareth again. She wanted to call out to him and hoped the goblin would appear by her side. It was not the kind of thing that happened in real life, but she hoped it to be true when it came to the goblin king who was supposed to have extreme power in the Underground. He had been so kind to her over the past three weeks. He had even gone far enough to consider her a friend. Sarah saw a different side of the man she used to hate. Sarah sat up with the realization there was no way Jareth would do anything to cause her harm. Not anymore.

Sarah clutched her stomach as the overwhelming urge to vomit hit her so quick. She rushed into the bathroom and spilled the bile into the toilet. She wept as she thought of Jareth. The illness hit her the moment she thought of that man. There was no other reason for her to be falling into such a condition if Mizumi's words were not true. Even if it were the truth there was still so much Sarah could not understand. How could someone who claimed to care so much for her willingly make her sick? Sarah fell to the floor. Her eyes poured tears. She wanted to grasp Jareth for comfort. That thought alone forced chunks from her throat. She gagged out the stinging liquid onto the tile. Sarah gasped and clutched her hair. She wished anyone save the goblin king would hurry to her side.

Sarah shook her head. At that moment she could care less about singing, she only wanted to go home. Sarah suddenly remembered the white stone that allowed her to teleport to the castle in her sleep. It was the only chance she had of escaping the prison. She remembered seeing it resting on the nightstand when she woke the first time. Sarah managed to gather enough strength pull herself up to a stand then slowly made her way over to the object of rescue.

Sarah's eyes widened and she gasped upon realizing what once was the stone now sat as a pile of dust on the table. She picked it up in her hands, weeping over what she hoped would be her means of salvation. There was now no way for her to escape Mizumi's castle. She could not understand why had she been so careless to trust Mizumi in the first place. She cursed Brenda, she wanted the worst possible fate to befall that girl for making her desperate enough to go to the extremes of trusting a complete stranger. Sarah shook her head. Brenda was not to blame, she herself was the one who made the decision to come. Even if it was an unconscious decision, part of her longed for the cure Mizumi promised to offer. She knew she should of listened to Jareth. At that moment all she wanted was for Jareth to rush to her side and carry her to safety.

Sarah felt the bile forcing itself up her throat once more. Sarah hurried into the bathroom. Once she spewed the remains of her stomach she fell to the floor in tears. She ached all over. The cold temperature surrounded her body, lightly frosting her skin. Her fingers became numb. She weakly called to anyone who would listen in hopes that someone would lend her a hand.

Her sobs carried out into the hallway. The servant clenched her fists at the sound. She felt the urge to jump out the nearest window for being part of such an evil ploy. She had heard rumors that queen she served was a heartless monster who would go to any lengths to gain what she longed for. The servant pushed back tears not able to fathom how her employer could stoop low enough to harm an innocent mortal who had done nothing but befriend the man of Mizumi's hatred and desire.

She held her hand over her heart. No amount of good deeds could ever erase the noises of agony seeping from the room the human occupied. That was a sound that would haunt her memory until the day she lie in her grave. Sarah managed to weakly call out for help from anyone who was in range to hear her pleas. The servant had been instructed to allow the poison to take its course. She was certain Mizumi had an antidote somewhere in the castle but was not bold enough to search for its contents.

Her own cowardice disgusted her. She knew the toxins would last for another half hour until the girl passed out from exhaustion. It was all part of Mizumi's plan. Mizumi would then cook up another batch for her to serve to the mortal and the sick cycle would repeat itself until the girl lay dead on the bathroom floor.

Sarah's cries intensified. She somehow found the strength to push herself into a sitting position, despite her head still facing down. The liquid spilt from her lips and dripped onto the bodice of her dress. Her throat now hoarse screamed for someone to rush to her aid.

The woman shut her eyes and headed towards the room despite the direct orders from Mizumi. She suddenly heard the queen's threats playing through her mind. The sounds stirred her brain. One ear repeated the strict orders to let the girl suffer and in the other sunk in cries for help. The conflicting voices made her fall to her knees in tears. She banged her fist on the floor to no avail. The sounds echoed louder. The servant stood up, shaking and pouring salty liquid from her eyes. She inserted the three inch nails her species so proudly sported into her ear canals. She pushed her fingers in deeper until the cries became mute ghosts of the past sliding down a crimson river.

* * *

After explaining in the huddle that he had an idea to save Sarah and he had their committment to his plan he led the two into the castle library. Hoggle wondered what they were doing in a room full of old books when Sarah was in danger. As if Jareth could read his mind he beckoned with his finger for the two of them to follow him to a shelf in the back.

It was a small shelf that contained the oldest books in the collection. Some of them went back as far as 250 BC. Jareth plucked a red, leather-bound book from the far left of the second shelf. He brushed the dust off the front then opened the lock on the side. He threw open the front cover which revealed the book as fake that in fact was an inconspicuous box. He pulled the white stone out of the center and gripped it tight in his hand.

"Mizumi forgot she gave this to me," Jareth stated. "When we parted I thought I might still have some use for it in the future." He looked at his two servants. "I made a vow to myself that I would never use it unless it was an emergency."

"To rescue Sarah?" Hoggle asked.

Jareth nodded. "If Mizumi knewI had this she would have stopped at nothing to retrieve it."

This information caught the attention of both creatures.

"What does it do?" Didymus asked.

Jareth replied, "It's a transporter through dimensions. The wielder of this stone can pass through any world or any nation in that world." He opened his fingers to reveal the glowing stone. "Mizumi is the creator." He clutched the stone once more. "However most don't realize it has a time limit." Didymus and Hoggle exchanged glances. "An hour after its use it will disintegrate leaving the user trapped in whatever world they are in."

"And we'll use this to rescue Sarah?" Didymus asked.

Jareth nodded. "But you two must be careful."

"What do you mean us two?" Hoggle asked pointing to Didymus and himself.

Jareth sighed. "You two will be going after Sarah and I will go to Mizumi as requested."

"Why aren't we going together?" Hoggle shrieked.

"Mizumi will expect me to sneak in and try to retrieve Sarah myself," Jareth explained. "But now that you mention it there is no doubt she will have Sarah's location guarded."

He placed the stone on the bookshelf then turned to a portrait of a knight, bloody and bruised, holding a lance with a flag that consisted of the goblin emblem. Jareth smiled at the picture of the hero he heard many stories of. It was his great-grandfather who fought in the war against the warlocks and pixies who tried to take the lands of Underground centuries ago. The man painted in the portrait, the goblin king at the time, lost his life in the battle, but his sacrifice saved the lives of hundreds more in his battalion. The Goblin Kingdom and seven other nations were protected because of men like him. Jareth wanted to someday make his ancestor proud, but never rose an occasion for him to fight. No doubt the warrior would commend him for keeping peace between the lands, but Jareth wanted the chance to prove himself a hero and here was the opportunity. If he and his servants succeeded in their mission it could end the threat of war between his kingdom and Moraine that had been hovering over their heads for nearly a century.

Jareth placed his hand on the picture and pressed the painted face then the flag. The frame moved to reveal a secret door. Hoggle and Didymus expressed their surprise and excitement. Jareth threw back the door and pulled out two small swords. He handed one to each of his servants. Jareth picked up a broadsword for himself and sheathed it to his waist, hidden behind his enormous, cerulean cape.

Jareth turned to face his noble warriors. "You two are close to Sarah that is why I selected you for this mission. It may be dangerous and you do not have to partake in this quest if you don't want to."

Those words surprised Hoggle.

"You can count on me, your majesty!" exclaimed Didymus. "I will protect Lady Sarah to the death!"

Jareth smiled. He turned to face the dwarf. "And you?"

Hoggle clutched the sword in his grasp but gave no answer.

"Why not enlist Ludo as well?" Didymus asked.

Jareth sighed. "It be best to do this quickly while I have Mizumi occupied." He looked out towards the direction of the throne room. "Ludo is brave and strong, but he is neither agile nor quiet." He returned his attention to the two in front of him. "You two are small and it will be easy for you to sneak by unnoticed."

Hoggle gulped. He tightened his grip around the hilt. It was a bit heavy for the dwarf, the fox goblin had no trouble handling the weapon. The blade was sharp and clean. Jareth made sure to deal with the armory upkeep monthly.

Despite his shaking body Hoggle could only think of Sarah trapped in Mizumi's dungeon, starving and freezing. The very thought made him want to slice a hole in Mizumi's stomach. Hoggle nodded. "I'll do it."

Jareth smiled. "Great." He tossed the stone to the dwarf. "I will signal you when I learn Sarah's exact location and have Mizumi's undivided attention." He stared Hoggle in the eyes. "At that point you two are to teleport to that area and retrieve Sarah. Take hold of her hands then the three of you will teleport back here. Once Sarah is safe you are to smash that stone if it has not already turned to dust. You understand?"

Hoggle and Didymus nodded.

Jareth continued, "Remember you will only have an hour to complete this mission. Do not waste any time."

"What about you?" Hoggle asked.

Jareth sighed. "If I'm not back an hour after you all return, don't send a search party."

"But-" Hoggle tried to protest.

Jareth lifted his hand and shook his head. "Just follow my orders, Hoghead."

Hoggle groaned but nodded.

Jareth turned to face Didymus. "If anything happens to me you are in charge until Horace's coronation."

Didymus fought back the thought of the goblin king brutally slain in Mizumi's castle. He swallowed then nodded his understanding.

Jareth transfigured into an owl then took off in the direction of the throne room. He flew out of the castle window earning the stares of everyone standing nearby. He picked up speed from the wind the second he reached the sky and headed directly for Moraine. So far the view showed no signs of any enemy. He had no choice but to go through with his plan, his only thought surrounding Sarah's well-being.


	13. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or Return to Labyrinth.

Author's Notes: 1) I meant to have this chapter up yesterday, but I didn't feel it was ready yet. You guys are awesome and I'm only going to give you the best, nothing rushed. Thank you for being loyal readers.

2) For those who are wondering, Mizumi, Moulin, and Drumlin are not OC's, they are actual characters from the comic series Return to Labyrinth. I hope I captured their characters correctly and they are to your liking.

3) I don't know much about swordplay save what I learned in fencing and stage combat, in which the latter was all choreographed. Seeing as how I've never been in an actual swordfight (I wonder if those still happen anywhere), hopefully the fight scene seems natural and not too stylized.

Thank you Jennifer, KraZiiePyrosHavemoreFun, Pinkflora, CallMeQuerida, Stacy Vorosco, Notwritten, TinkLuvr16, and MyraValhallah for your reviews!

WARNING: This chapter contains violence, blood, darkness, injury and death.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Jareth neared the forbidden kingdom. He perched up on the tip of the flagpole. The Moraine symbol blew with pride in the soft wind. It was a wind that rivaled the frigidity of the iciest waters on Earth.

It was common knowledge that no one enter the kingdom of Moraine unless they came with good tidings to the queen. Never had anyone dared to defy Mizumi or any of the others in power of the great kingdom. Only one went against her wishes and he was the man she desired to see in agony, or under her own thumb until the end of his immortal life. The one who the witch longed to fall to death or a worse fate now rested at the height of her castle.

Jareth's eyes surveyed every area. Upon finding no guard or traps waiting for him he took off for the castle towers. He checked the highest points first, growing irritated, yet relieved that Sarah resided in none of the dangerous levels. He feared that she possibly was trapped in the depths of the damp dungeon. He would never be able to forgive himself if she caught pneumonia or a worse illness because of his carelessness.

After a half hour of circling the massive building Jareth realized he was never going to discover Sarah by simply checking windows. Most of the windows included drapes or stained glass that blocked his view. Jareth swallowed hoping that Sarah could hold on for just a few hours more.

Jareth flew down to the drawbridge imagining the smirk across Mizumi's face. The woman he once found to be beautiful and a possible addition to his family now became number one on the list of beings he wanted to be shredded apart by gryphon or the cleaners.

Jareth landed on the wooden formation then resumed his goblin form. Jareth checked to make sure the weapon still clung to his waist. Jareth called out Mizumi's name not hiding the anger in his voice behind polite formalities. He placed his hands on his hips waiting for the icy woman to show her face. Jareth stepped back when a shadow neared the immense doors. It was not the queen who stood in front of the goblin but a servant, the gatekeeper Jareth presumed. Mizumi was not a patient woman which resulted in many of her servants becoming frustrated and disloyal. It was only out of fear that they obeyed the tyrant until death's mercy brought them freedom.

The gatekeeper, an elderly, feeble man who only stood four feet tall stared out at the regal king waiting to enter. He stretched out his wrinkled face in attempt to hear what the visitor had to say. It was a rarity that people came of their freewill, so he figured this one was another who had been summoned by the queen.

"Tell Mizumi I have arrived," Jareth ordered.

"What business have you here?" the gatekeeper asked.

"My business is with your queen," Jareth stated. He held up the crinkled scroll which had been tattered in the corners. "She sent for me this afternoon."

The gatekeeper nodded. He lowered the lever which allowed the bridge to fall by Jareth's feet. The goblin made haste across the wooden beam incase Mizumi had meant it as some kind of trap. Now that Jareth thought about it Mizumi gave no proof that Sarah in fact was kept as a prisoner in her castle. Jareth mentally kicked himself for potentially falling into one of Mizumi's traps. Jareth tightened his grip on the hilt of the sword as he made his way past the gatekeeper. The elderly man watched the goblin carefully wondering what business the stranger had in the castle. He only hoped Mizumi had no plans to harm this one as well.

"Please follow me," the gatekeeper said pushing his way in front of Jareth. The goblin king followed after the man. He walked with a limp and forced a smile for the visitor's sake when Jareth could tell he wanted to scream.

Jareth repressed the many memories, both pleasant and painful as the two walked through the familiar hallways. The castle was once a second home to the goblin king. Granted, much had changed since his last visit nearly a century ago, a time when he was still on speaking terms with Mizumi. It was only out of propriety he conducted himself in a civil manner when in the presence of his old lover.

The gatekeeper stopped suddenly leaving Jareth to almost bump into him. The goblin gained his balance and looked down at the man who stared up at him.

"The queen waits in here," he solemnly spoke. "She said she was expecting a visitor around these hours. I take it you are that visitor."

Jareth nodded.

The old man opened the door and escorted Jareth inside. The familiar setting seeped into Jareth's brain. The décor had changed to more of a morbid taste than the last time he stepped through those doors. Jareth's eyes skimmed the location, making a note of any and all exits. He only hoped Mizumi's castle was not as much of a maze as his own Labyrinth.

"You have a visitor, my queen," the gatekeeper said with a bow.

Mizumi rose from the chair. Jareth's eyes fell upon the beautiful woman he used to call his own. Despite her frigid appearance, he found incredible warmth while lying in her arms. Jareth could not deny that a part of him wanted to return to the life he used to love. Mizumi smiled at the goblin king and hurried over to embrace him. Jareth allowed Mizumi to hold him if it gave him a leverage in hopes that she would soon reveal the prisoner's location.

They parted and Mizumi smirked, staring into Jareth's eyes. "I lost hope that you were not going to show." She gave a small laugh. "But then I suppose you wouldn't leave your darling Sarah to fall at my feet." Mizumi laughed at the anger burning through Jareth's eyes. She stepped back and placed on hand on her hip. "It's true then, you do care for her." Mizumi paced in front of the goblin king. Jareth carefully watched her every move. "Pity, I did hope you'd return today for me. Though it now seems it will take much more for you to come to your senses."

"Mizumi," Jareth interrupted. The queen stared at the goblin. Jareth swallowed the anger building in his throat before continuing to speak. "Mizumi, I am only here for one purpose and you know what that is."

Mizumi nodded with a smile. "Yes, I know why you've come." She tilted her head to the left. "I only hoped in the pit of my heart that a part of you still wanted me."

Jareth growled making Mizumi laugh.

Jareth narrowed his eyes. It was the same as always, Mizumi wanted to play games. Jareth kept his temper in check, he would have to play by the queen's rules if he wanted to discover Sarah's whereabouts.

"At least tell me she is well," Jareth stated.

Mizumi smiled. "Don't fret, my dear, Sarah Williams is not too far from where we stand." Jareth perked up. "Though I cannot lie on her condition. She has seen better days."

"What have you done to her?" Jareth growled.

Mizumi laughed. "Is that anyway for a guest to behave?" She stared at the fuming goblin. "Honestly, Jareth, you are a king not some child having a tantrum."

Jareth composed himself in a more civil manner. He allowed his clenched fists to fall by his sides. He softened the look in his eyes before apologizing.

"You are forgiven," Mizumi stated. She folded her hands in her lap then sat down, beckoning with her finger for Jareth to do the same. The goblin kept his eyes on Mizumi as he took his seat. Mizumi's eyes never wandered from Jareth.

"Mizumi, please tell me how she is faring?" Jareth asked in a softer, yet still as aggressive manner.

Mizumi sighed. She figured this was as calm as she was going to receive as far as Jareth was concerned. Never had she seen him so feisty and ready to tear someone apart. A part of her loathed Sarah for wishing it was herself that Jareth felt so connected to while another part of her mind admired Jareth's ability to feel so protective over another.

Mizumi held the porcelain cup in her hands. "It's her own fault, truly," Mizumi spoke. She sipped at the liquid, gleaming in Jareth's anxious state. She cupped the object once more. "You see, she had a chance to accept my gift, but she made the mistake in dropping the cure all over the floor." Mizumi's eyes became cold. "No one crosses me, Jareth. No one."

"It was an accident," Jareth replied.

Mizumi smiled. "Bigger accidents have happened with worse consequences."

"Again I ask what did you do to her?" Jareth inquired.

Mizumi smirked. "Someone really should have warned that girl about taking food, or in this case, drink from strangers." Mizumi laughed.

The queen held in a shriek when Jareth leapt to his feet. She placed the cup on the coffee table in front of her then rose to meet the goblin's level.

"You poisoned her?" Jareth asked.

Mizumi laughed. "It's true." She placed her hand on Jareth's shoulder. She said in false sincerity, "I'm afraid she won't make it through the night."

Jareth gripped Mizumi's elbows. The queen smiled past where Jareth stood. The goblin slowly turned his head to find two guards with swords pointed at his back. He released Mizumi to watch them back away at her request.

"Consider that a warning," Mizumi said. Her cold eyes met with Jareth's. "Now, there is no reason for you to behave like a barbarian."

"Enough of this, Mizumi," Jareth growled. He checked to make sure the guards were a good ways away before continuing his speech. They were instructed to standby until Jareth became physically violent. "I came here like you asked, now release Sarah as promised."

Mizumi smirked. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Jareth."

* * *

Moulin stepped onto the second floor. She heard muffled cries coming from the room that hosted Sarah. She stepped onto the blue carpet leading down the hallway.

Moulin stifled a scream when a figure slowly approached. Her eyes widened at the sight of her mother's faithful servant staggering through the hallway. She was pouring blood from both ears and had trouble maneuvering, resembling the walk of a drunk. Still through it all the servant held a smile larger than Moulin had ever seen in her entirety of working in the castle. Moulin watched as the woman neared the staircase. Before the princess could move she fell down the stairs, breaking her neck upon colliding with the last. Moulin placed her hand over her mouth and shook her head.

The mourning did not have a chance to begin as Sarah's weak cries lowered in both volume and intensity. Moulin had a hunch to the reason for Sarah's agony.

She knocked on the door calling out Sarah's name. The human inside lifted herself enough to call out permission for the visitor to enter. Sarah's eyes widened upon seeing the daughter of the very woman she was to fear standing before her. However in a time of crisis there was no room to be picky.

"Please help me," Sarah managed to speak.

Moulin gripped her elbows. She saw the regurgitation lying near where the teenager sat. Her dress was covered in bile of a similar color. She held her breath at the rancid smell before stepping closer to Sarah. The human tried to force herself to stand.

"Don't do that," Moulin instructed.

"What's happening to me?" Sarah asked when Moulin knelt down beside her. Moulin's cold fingers gave Sarah's fevered forehead a brief moment of euphoria.

Moulin eyed the tray sitting on the nightstand. She stood making the mortal tremble. The princess made her way over to the dish. She placed her nose into the cup then nodded as her suspicions were proven correct.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

Moulin sighed. "It seems you've been poisoned." Sarah's eyes widened. Moulin returned her attention to the cup. "But why?"

Sarah stared down at her lap. She felt the tears swelling at her eyes. All this time she blamed Jareth for her condition. She clenched her fists, wanting to scream and slap herself for believing a single word to pass through the witch's mouth. She looked up at the ceiling mentally summoning Jareth. She hoped the goblin king would arrive before long.

* * *

Jareth felt an intense pain in his stomach. His hand gripped the aching area. He closed his eyes having sworn he heard Sarah calling out to him. He understood from what he gathered from Ludo and Didymus that Sarah had the ability to summon her Underground friends in a time of crisis. He doubted that power existed in the realm of Moraine. Mizumi's powers were stronger than his own, but perhaps to one like Sarah her magic was as worthless as his.

Mizumi rested her chin in her hand.

"What are you thinking about, dear Jareth?" Mizumi asked with a cackle.

Jareth's eyes glared at the woman before him. He wondered how much longer he had to keep up this charade. The clock on the wall filled him with anxiety. He only hoped Sarah had the strength to hold out for a bit longer.

"Tell me, Jareth, exactly what is it you see in that Sarah?" Mizumi asked.

Jareth growled. He hated hearing Sarah's name coming from a mouth that spoke so much evil.

"I don't know what you're asking?" Jareth said hoping to buy some time.

Mizumi smirked. "You think I didn't see you two at the ball." She repositioned herself in the chair. "I saw the way you looked at her. It was the same longing expression you wore when we were together." Jareth opened his mouth to protest when Mizumi cut him off. "You have a yearning for her." Mizumi laughed. "I don't know if it's a true motive, or one of pure lust, but you cannot fool me, goblin king."

"Sarah is only a friend," Jareth retorted. He cleared his throat. "A very close friend, one I care about deeply." His gaze became as cold as Mizumi's touch. "I know you wouldn't understand much about friendship, but it's a different kind of love."

"One that would send you blindly into another's castle, risking death and injury?" Mizumi asked.

Jareth nodded.

Mizumi folded her hands in her lap. "For the record I do have friends." She stood up and walked over towards the window. She pulled back the drapes to look out over her land knowing it was only a bit longer until her empire expanded. "Though none that I would risk my life for."

Jareth snickered.

Mizumi spun around and glared at the goblin. "What's so funny?"

Jareth stood to meet Mizumi's eyelevel. "You don't know how you contradict yourself, Mizumi." Jareth lifted his hands to emphasize the lavish style of her living space. "You own so much, but your heart is dank and dead." Jareth stepped closer to the queen. "If you knew anything about friendship you would understand how important Sarah's life is to me. But seeing as how it is incapable for you to have friends it will forever be a mystery to you."

"Don't you lecture me, Jareth," Mizumi snapped. She moved her face into his. "It is only recently you've learned to overcome your selfish nature." She pointed out towards the hallway. "Or do you not remember back when I loved you and you abandoned me?" Jareth became speechless. "And you left our children without a father."

"They're not my children, Mizumi!" Jareth growled. "Why do you insist on pushing them on me?" He gripped Mizumi's arm. "They know that, everyone knows what kind of woman you are. You have been after my kingdom for years and were willing to do everything possible to ensnare it or me."

Mizumi struggled in Jareth's grasp. He released her with more force than necessary. She bumped into the coffee table then looked up at his fuming eyes.

Jareth added, "Now you have kidnapped Sarah, a girl who has done you no harm. A complete innocent mortal you've involved in our affairs. What does that say about you? Who's the selfish one here, Mizumi?"

"I only want my daughters to have the life they deserve," Mizumi snarled.

"Don't bring them into this," Jareth snapped, pointing out into the hallway, neither person in fact knowing the whereabouts of the girls. "You say you want a better life for your children so why bring them into our century-old quarrel?" Jareth stepped forward and lifted Mizumi's chin with his finger. "You have your own kingdom, more than millions could ever claim to possess. Why can't you be happy with that? Why can't you just let Sarah go?"

Mizumi growled and backed away.

It was now Jareth's turn to smirk. "Unless none of this is really about the girls and is in fact your own selfish desire for power." Mizumi's eyes widened. "You forget I know you, Mizumi. You are never satisfied with what you have. You're a narcisstic parasite that keeps taking until there is nothing left. You have stolen my best friend from me to help assist you in your goals. But don't think you can gain my land." Jareth pointed in the direction of his kingdom. "There are hundreds of lives there who depend on me and I will not let you harm them."

"So sweet," Mizumi said behind clenched teeth. "You claim to care for your subjects."

"I do," Jareth stated. "Not every ruler is like you."

Mizumi seethed at Jareth's remark. She stepped forward and slapped the goblin in the face. The guards jumped at the loud noise. Mizumi's smirk was soon erased when Jareth faced her with one of his own.

"You know I am correct and that's why you've resulted to violence," Jareth laughed.

"Sarah's life is in my hands," Mizumi shrieked. "You better watch yourself if you don't want her thrown into a pit of daggers or the iron maiden."

Jareth twisted his tongue behind his teeth.

"Is that where you put her? The dungeons?" Jareth asked in a forced raised voice.

Mizumi laughed. "You're so pretentious, aren't you? You automatically assume I'd do harm to my guest. I assure you she's safe for now." Mizumi lifted her eyes to the ceiling. "She's right above us." Jareth followed Mizumi's eyes, certain he knew Sarah's exact location. Mizumi resumed her gaze on Jareth. "But she won't last."

Jareth hid a smile. "Alright, alright, enough." He stepped forward and took hold of Mizumi's hand. "Whatever you want, just please don't let her die." Jareth stared Mizumi in the eyes, glad he still had the ability to mesmerize her with his. "That's all I ask is Sarah's safety."

"What's this?" Mizumi asked. "The great goblin king begging of me?" Mizumi laughed. "You do look handsome when you beg, Jareth. Something I haven't seen you do in so long." She placed her finger over his lips. "And you offer yourself to me freely?"

Jareth nodded. "Just promise me she will be safe from here on out."

Mizumi smiled. It was an evil smile, one that would break the spirits of any ordinary man.

Jareth placed his hands in front of him to reveal a crystal. Mizumi narrowed her eyes wondering where the goblin was going with this. He dare not resort to any sort of trickery in her domain where she possessed more power than he could even begin to imagine. The crystal switched into a bouquet of violets.

"Oh, you remembered?" Mizumi asked. Jareth smiled then presented the gift to the queen. She blushed behind the petals of her favorite flower. "To think all these years you still have some romance in you."

"If we are to continue where we left off," Jareth began. He produced another crystal which transformed into two doves. "Then I say we do it right."

"You think I'm an idiot?" Mizumi asked. "That you suddenly care for me after all these years of trying to get you back?"

Jareth shook his head. "I never said I did." He released the doves which promptly flew out of the window. "I said I'd offer myself to you, marry you so you will legally reign half my kingdom, in exchange for Sarah's life."

Mizumi pouted. "I don't know if I like this plan."

"We both get something we want," Jareth retorted. "I don't love you anymore, Mizumi. And at this rate I don't think I ever will again." He looked her in the eyes. "But I know there's something you love more than me…" he caressed her face. "…and that's power."

Mizumi's eyes lit up. She stared into the differing irises of her old lover. There was something about him that made her full of both hatred and excitement. She grabbed hold of Jareth's shoulders and pushed herself closer to his body.

"Have we a deal?" Jareth asked.

Mizumi smiled. She did not answer him verbally. Instead she let her tongue creep over his mouth. Jareth parted his lips to allow her tongue to slip onto his. Jareth grasped Mizumi tighter forgetting everything else in the moment.

The guards exchanged glances, neither one knowing what to do. All while this occurred the doves made their way back to the castle in the Goblin City.

* * *

Those within the goblin castle were in an uproar. Word traveled fast when there was news and even faster when a great amount of information was missing. Through the many rumors of Jareth's outburst and sudden departure in the direction of Moraine, the one word everyone thought and feared was war.

Only two subjects of the Goblin Kingdom knew the truth behind the gossip and lies. Through it all those two were the ones who were the most concerned. Never before had anyone thought the ruler of Moraine, despite their many nasty acts that were concealed save through the underground magazines, would stoop low enough to involve an innocent mortal.

The two waited in the conference room as had been Jareth's orders. He strictly warned them not to involve any other subjects in the concerns of Moraine unless it became more serious out of fear of a panic. Didymus learned through his direct work with the goblins since his promotion in Jareth's office that the majority of the commoners were quick to jump to conclusions. Even now Didymus observed Hoggle's waning patients.

The dwarf paced around the room. Didymus encouraged Hoggle to sit down and wait for Jareth's word in an attempt to conserve his energy. The suggestion proved futile as sitting still only agitated the dwarf further. Hoggle would not have been so concerned had Sarah not been directly involved. Hoggle held a strong resentment for Mizumi and feared he would not be able to restrain himself were he to come upon her during their mission. Hoggle gripped the hilt of his sword hoping they would not have to use them, but feared the opposite would prove true.

Hoggle glanced over at the fox goblin. It baffled him how Didymus could be so calm before the battle. Sure it was true he once served in a war long ago, but this was different, the life of one of his closest friends was on the line. Didymus had extreme skill with the blade, an experience that Hoggle lacked. He only hoped he did not poke out his own eye while using it.

The two doves flew in through the open window. Hoggle jumped up on top of the desk to shoo them away.

"Hold up there," Didymus exclaimed. He noticed a note tied to the left talon on one of the doves. The goblin removed the slip of paper and unfolded it to find a rough estimate of Sarah's location. "This is it!" Didymus shouted. "It's from Jareth!"

"What's it say?" Hoggle demanded.

"East wing, second floor," Didymus read. "Be quick and careful."

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" Hoggle yelled.

The dwarf pulled the stone out of his pocket. He grasped Didymus' hand then gripped the stone tightly in his palm. Hoggle whispered their desired location. A white, sandy mist surrounded the two. They felt the earth disappear beneath them and their vision blurred. They became queasy from all the spinning and sudden landing.

The two looked up: Didymus landed flat on his stomach and Hoggle on his back. They stood then took in the sight of the gloomy hallway. A trail of blood led from the stairs down the hall. Hoggle gathered the courage to stare down the bottom of the steps, immediately regretting his decision upon seeing the mangled corpse sprawled over the bottom step and the floor. Hoggle fought back the urge to vomit.

"Come on, we have less than an hour!" shouted Didymus in a whisper.

Hoggle placed the stone in his pocket. He gripped the sword's handle and followed after the fox.

They dashed through the hallway, listening at the doors for breathing, sobbing, or any other noises. Upon hearing nothing they opened the doors that were not locked, very few storage rooms were. Hoggle stopped where the trail of blood began.

Didymus looked Hoggle in the eyes. "You don't think…?" he asked.

Hoggle shook his head, "It's someone else's blood." He pointed to the end of the hallway that led to the stairs. "It wouldn't make sense for Mizumi to kill Sarah, would it?"

"Be a useless tactic," Didymus agreed. Upon finishing his statement his sharp ears picked up a sound two doors down. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Hoggle whispered.

Didymus pointed to the door that the sound originated from. Usually Didymus would storm into danger without any thoughts of the consequences, but Jareth made it clear that they were to silently make their way through the castle until they located Sarah.

"Is it her?" Hoggle asked.

Didymus placed his ear against the door to hear two distinct female voices.

"The poison only lasts half an hour," a deeper, monotone voice spoke. "Your fever's breaking, and as long as you don't consume anymore you'll be fine."

"What's going on?" Hoggle asked.

"Someone's been poisoned," Didymus replied.

"Was it Sarah?" Hoggle asked.

Didymus shrugged. He leaned his ear against the door once more.

"Thanks," a voice Didymus recognized as Sarah spoke. "But why are you helping me?"

"It's her!" Didymus exclaimed. He immediately cupped his hands over his mouth. Hoggle gasped. The two stood quietly for a few seconds hoping no one heard them.

"Did you hear that?" the other female said.

There was no reply from Sarah. Hoggle and Didymus gripped the swords. The sound of footsteps approached the door. Hoggle's heart rate increased and Didymus steadied himself, ready for the strike. The doorknob swiftly turned and the door slung open.

* * *

Moulin placed the cup back down on the tray then hurried over to Sarah. She helped the human to her feet then ushered her over to the bed. Sarah thanked her as she fell flat on the pillow.

Sarah looked over at the princess who carefully covered her with the blankets.

"How long will this last?" Sarah asked.

Moulin eyed her. "When did you drink the tea?"

"The tea?" Sarah asked struggling to a sitting position.

Moulin nodded and pointed at the cup. "It seems the servant tried to poison you for whatever reason."

Sarah gasped. "Mizumi was the one who ordered it for me."

Moulin scowled. "Why would my mother try to kill you?"

Sarah shrugged. According to her friends from the Goblin Kingdom there were several good reasons the queen of Moraine wanted her dead.

"I know she sees me as a threat," Sarah replied in a way not to offend Moulin. Moulin stared at her waiting for clarification. "I mean, I've become close with Jareth." Sarah looked away. "I know she wants his kingdom."

"But that makes no sense," Moulin stated stepping away from the bed. She put one hand under her chin. "Jareth plans to come here before long to offer Mother his kingdom in exchange for your freedom." Sarah's eyes widened. "It would be useless to harm you."

Sarah's lips quivered. "J-Jareth is giving up his kingdom…for me?"

Moulin looked away in shame, kicking herself for spilling the beans so quickly. She now understood why her mother usually trusted Drumlin with the secrets.

A thought hit Sarah. She needed to know the truth right away. "Moulin," she said weakly. The princess turned her head to look Sarah in the face. "So Jareth didn't use a love potion on me to make me sick like this?"

Moulin's eyes widened and she stepped back. Upon regaining her balance she let the question sink in. She shook her head. "Jareth doesn't have that kind of power. He uses crystals and illusions, he has no skill with potions. Where did you even hear something so ridiculous?"

Sarah shook her head. "Nowhere."

Moulin returned to the bed. She placed her palm down on Sarah's forehead. She twisted her lips blaming Sarah's preposterous question on the fever.

Moulin sat in the chair on the other side of the nightstand. She glanced over to find Sarah's heavy eyelids falling. In no time the teenager fell asleep. Moulin still lacked any reason why Jareth would fall so hard and fast for Sarah. Sure she seemed nice and polite, but she was way too young for the goblin king and not at all what she pictured as his type.

Moulin lifted her skirt to reveal the rapier she kept hidden at all times. Most everyone who dwelt in Moraine knew of Moulin's skill with the blade. She found it foolish that her mother not post a guard at Sarah's door incase Jareth tried something insane. She figured she would stay by Sarah's side until she woke and protect her from whatever dared to come through the door. It would be something more interesting than hanging out with her sister or listening to her mother's boring negotiations with Jareth.

Close to a half hour passed in which sometime Moulin dozed off. She woke with a start when she heard Sarah moaning beside her. The princess leapt up with the rapier ready to tear the throats out of anyone that came her way. Much to her surprise no one other than Sarah and herself occupied the room. She placed the sword down on the chair then moved over to the slumbering teen.

Sarah slowly opened her eyes. It did not take as long this time to register where she lay. She looked up at Moulin and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Moulin inquired.

"Better," Sarah said sitting upright.

"Great," Moulin replied.

"I hope I don't get sick again," Sarah commented.

Moulin sat down on the edge of the bed. Sarah scooted over to give her more room. Moulin placed the back of her hand against Sarah's forehead. Sarah found comfort in the princess' smile.

"The poison only lasts half an hour," Moulin stated. "Your fever's breaking, and as long as you don't consume anymore you'll be fine." She stood and stepped away from the bed leaving Sarah enough room to stand.

Moulin took hold of Sarah's hand and helped her to her feet.

"Thanks," Sarah said gaining her balance. She looked into Moulin's eyes. The cold, bored ones she saw earlier had been replaced by kinder ones. "But why are you helping me?" It seemed out of place that one who was directly related to Mizumi would not share her horrific traits.

Before Moulin could answer the two heard a muffled cry on the outside of the door. Sarah stepped back and Moulin moved into a defensive stance.

"Did you hear that?" Moulin asked making eye contact with Sarah. Sarah replied with a nod.

Moulin hurried over to the sword resting on the chair and gripped it at once. There was going to be bloodshed if anyone dared to harm her guest. She ripped her skirt from her waist to reveal loose-fitting black pants underneath.

Sarah partially hoped it was Jareth coming to her rescue. When she saw Moulin carefully making her way to the door, her other arm readying the sword for the strike that hope fell. Sarah tried to call to Moulin in a plea for her to cancel the assault. Moulin threw open the door and placed one leg behind her and the other in a lunge with the rapier pointed out front.

Sarah heard a startled cry from a voice she knew too well. She clutched the edge of her dress and ran forward to see the dwarf trying to regain his composure. The goblin readied his sword.

"'Tis not my wish to attack a lady, but be you one who stands before me and my loved one, you shall fall like the others!" Didymus exclaimed.

Moulin snickered. "One with chivalry. Something you don't see every day." She lifted her arm. "But know I won't fail the one I protect."

Sarah glanced up at the princess. She asked herself if she heard Mizumi's daughter claim to be her protector. Sarah gasped when she realized the two who announced their fight for her safety about the clash blades. Sarah tried to call for them to stop, but her words were too late.

Moulin advanced on Didymus, sending him retreating into the hallway. He backed up against the wall then clashed his sword with hers. Moulin parried then pushed. The goblin laughed and leapt up behind the woman. Moulin proved her speed as she met her blade with the side of Didymus'. The two twisted their arms in an attempt to free their swords.

"You are skilled, my lady," Didymus commented.

"You prove to be an excellent challenge as well," Moulin replied.

She finished her words with a quick slash meant for Didymus' head. The goblin predicted her move and flipped above her blade. He landed over to the right and twirled in time to advance on her. It was now Moulin's turn to retreat. Didymus and Moulin clashed blades down the hall. Moulin realized she was running out of hallway and unless she wanted to join the servant's lifeless body at the bottom of the stairs she needed to act fast.

Moulin faked an attack to the left and quickly jammed the blade for Didymus' stomach. Didymus dodged in time, but took a toll on his ankle. He fell to the ground and dropped his sword. He saw the princess lunging towards him. He rolled over to the right and grabbed his sword in time to block Moulin's strike. Didymus jumped up, careful to put as little weight as necessary on his twisted ankle. Moulin saw the weakness and slyly smiled as she thought up a plan to end the fight.

She advanced and kicked Didymus' healthy leg out from under him switching all the weight onto the injured one. Hoggle had ran into the room the instant Didymus lured Moulin away. They both emerged in time to see the final blow. Sarah and Hoggle gasped as the saw their friend fall.

Moulin stood above Didymus with the rapier's point against his chest.

"I'd hate to end the life of one so gifted with the sword," Moulin said. She smirked then added, "But I must protect Sarah at all costs."

"Moulin, don't!" Sarah cried. Both Moulin and Didymus looked over in Sarah's direction. "Moulin, he's a friend. He came to rescue me."

Moulin backed away and removed the sword from Didymus' body. She advanced towards Sarah with the sword pointed at the teen. Hoggle stepped in front of Sarah with his weapon ready to strike.

"Don't make me laugh," Moulin said to the dwarf. "You can't even hold that thing properly." With one quick movement the rapier knocked the short sword from Hoggle's grasp. Hoggle trembled as he looked up at the more skilled fighter.

"Moulin, stop!" begged Sarah.

Moulin lifted her eyes to see the tear-filled ones belonging to Sarah.

"These are my friends," Sarah said with a sob.

"Then they are here to take you away, which I can't allow," Moulin stated.

Hoggle looked over at Didymus to see him attempting to stand. He looked up at Moulin to find her temporarily off guard. In that one moment Hoggle threw down his sword and pulled out the stone. He grasped Sarah's hand and ran over to Didymus. Moulin gripped her sword and chased after them. Hoggle held the stone tight in his hand and after making sure the two had their hands on his shoulders he spoke the location of the goblin castle and they vanished.

The blinding light and twirling of sand made Moulin fall to the floor with a shriek. She dropped her sword and covered her eyes. When she opened her eyes again the three vanished from her sight. Moulin screamed and backed up against the wall.

She chewed her nails for a few seconds then gathered the courage to run downstairs.

* * *

Mizumi stroked Jareth's face with her index finger. The goblin king allowed his lips to lightly kiss the digit. Mizumi nuzzled up against Jareth's neck, breathing in his scent. The goblin shuddered the way he had so long ago.

Mizumi stared down at the floor. Despite the amount of hatred that stirred in her heart, she wanted nothing more than for moments such as this one to last a lifetime. A simple look into her old lover's eyes gave her every reason she needed to forgive his past behaviors. She figured it was now only a matter of time before they could become a happy family and together rule both kingdoms.

"It's been so long since I've held you," Mizumi stated. Her finger lightly caressed Jareth's chest.

Jareth smiled. He too had forgotten how delightful Mizumi's touch could be. "One of our more pleasant memories."

Mizumi smiled, it was a sincere smile she rarely let anyone save those who were closest to her see. So many years of having to look out for herself, her daughters, and her subjects left her no room to show vulnerability. She had to be strong for her family and her people. And although she was not very popular with her subjects, they respected her ability to lead. However those moments she shared with Jareth stripped her of that mask; she felt she could reveal her true self and weaknesses.

Jareth hated himself for pretending. He pushed himself away from his sudden urge to kiss Mizumi on the forehead the way he used to when they were together. He thought of Sarah and the reason he had to toy with Mizumi's emotions. He wished there was another way to distract her, but when the opportunity presented itself Jareth considered it a foolish move if he did not see it through.

"I'm glad you finally came to your senses," Mizumi said with a sweet smile.

Jareth replied with another kiss. Mizumi's eyes shut and she forced back tears of joy that swelled in her eyes.

Mizumi's eyes opened and she snuggled the king tighter. "I apologize for those things I said to you before." She lifted her eyes to meet Jareth's, surprised, yet pleased at the outcome, that her touch could make him forget the human so quickly. "It was jealous and stupid."

"Forgiven," Jareth said. He placed his fingers over her soft lips.

Moulin barged into the room interrupting the moment.

"Moulin, have you lost your mind?" Mizumi snarled. She jumped up from the couch. "I have told you before that it is rude to interrupt my meetings!"

"But Mother, it's Sarah!" Moulin blurted out.

Mizumi realized that her daughter no longer wore her skirt and that her hair had fallen out of place. Moulin seemed to be short of breath.

"What about Sarah?" Jareth asked standing up beside the queen.

Mizumi looked over her shoulder. The concerned look upon the goblin's face made her heart drop.

"Don't worry about it, dear," Mizumi said placing a hand on Jareth's chest.

Jareth forcefully pushed it away and stepped towards the younger woman.

"What's wrong with Sarah?" he asked her.

Mizumi's lips quivered. "She's—she's gone."

Jareth's heart rested while Mizumi's rage increased.

She dashed forward and grabbed her daughter by the forearm. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"I tried to stop them, Mother, I swear," Moulin cried. "There were two, a small goblin and a dwarf. They took her and vanished."

Mizumi tossed Moulin on the floor. She hovered over her daughter for a few seconds then slapped her in the face. Jareth winced at the sound.

"Please, do not take your anger out on her," Jareth stated. "I sent them to retrieve Sarah." Mizumi's eyes widened and she stepped towards Jareth.

"Then all you said…about us?" Mizumi weakly said.

Jareth's eyes narrowed. "I've told you before I don't love you anymore." He pushed Mizumi away. "And you are hereby banished from the Goblin Kingdom." He put one hand on his hip and pointed at Mizumi with the other. "If you so much as step one toe into my kingdom you will be arrested and tried, the penalty being death."

"You can't," Mizumi cried.

"Oh, I can," Jareth said with a smirk. "For your crimes of kidnapping and attempted murder." Jareth turned to leave. He stopped and stared Mizumi in the eyes. "My men will show you no mercy."

A tear fell from Mizumi's eye. She stepped forward and placed one arm around Jareth's waist.

"Please reconsider, my love," Mizumi whispered.

Jareth pushed her away. "You are not my love."

Mizumi growled. Jareth moved forward to feel Mizumi following close behind. She reached her arms forward once more. Jareth was ready to push away her embrace. Instead of a warm embrace a sharp pain fell upon his body.

He cried out and looked down at the short blade sticking out of his side. Mizumi removed the knife and inserted it with more force the second time. Jareth fell to his knees and squinted his eyes shut trying to shake off the agony enough to transform. The wound would be less painful in his owl form, but he feared he did not have the strength to transfigure.

Mizumi kicked Jareth in the back. He fell forward and clenched his fists while the blood poured at a steady rate. Mizumi delighted at the once blue tiles now stained red.

She knelt down beside the wounded goblin. "You're the one who will be shown no mercy," she whispered in his ear.


	14. Blood and Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or Return to Labyrinth.

Author's Note: 1)Thanks to everyone who has been patient with me. I know I haven't updated in so long. I've been so busy lately, but at last I have completed the new chapter. Thanks again everyone.

2) I had not intended the story to take this turn. I had meant for it to surround the music lessons, but things changed when the ball scene came about. Overall I think I'm proud of the turn of events. I am truly grateful to my loyal readers/reviewers. I would not have been as dedicated to this story had it not been for all of you. May you all be blessed. Thanks for all the feedback.

Thank you KraZiiePyrosHavemoreFun, MyraValhallah, Virgin Queen 15, Stacy Vorosco, CallMeQuerida, Foreverandtrulyyours, Jennifer, Notwritten, Pinkflora, MarcoHietala'sAngel, TinkLuvr16, Honey13Bunny, Sarah not Williams, Melissa72, and A for the reviews. You are all amazing. I apologize again for the long wait.

Without further delay, chapter 14.

* * *

The three appeared outside the goblin castle. Ludo stood over in the garden plucking apples from the tree then handing them to the goblin children. He enjoyed hearing their laughter in return for his service. The brief moment of bliss ended when Sarah cried out to her friend. The gentle giant rushed over to her side then wailed upon seeing Didymus' leg three shades darker than its normal hue. Upon Sarah's word Ludo lifted Didymus, against the goblin's will, and carried him inside.

All conversation ceased when the infamous four waltzed in through the castle doors. The goblins murmured at the sight of their beloved Didymus. The gossip soon switched when they noticed Sarah's frame draped in Moraine fabric. The four did not stay around long enough to notice the stares and whispers.

Ludo did not wait for a response from the doctor being that he placed the smaller being on the bed. The doctor could tell from the faces of the others that it was a critical matter. Sarah, Ludo, and Hoggle waited over by the wall while the doctor looked over Didymus' injury. The goblin refused to wince or show any indication of pain when probed. Sarah clenched her fingers against her face. Hoggle stared down at his feet buried in thought, ashamed that his moment of cowardice cost Didymus the use of his leg.

The stone in Hoggle's hand glowed a soft white catching the attention of its holder. He opened his fingers. The light pulled the eyes of both Sarah and Ludo to the object. They watched the stone disintegrate into white dust. He turned his hand down and let the particles fall to the floor. They barely had a chance to collect as the wind picked up a second after they fell, sweeping them to the sky. Hoggle looked back towards the direction of Moraine with none other than the one they left behind on his mind. Sarah glanced down at her friend. From the angle of his neck she knew where he was looking and who he was thinking of. Sarah's heart bled when the king's name seeped through her mind. She tried to peel her eyes from the direction of that kingdom, hoping Jareth would return safely.

The intense thoughts were broken when the doctor made a swift movement to grab dressings from the leather case. In a few quick movements Didymus' ankle was bandaged. The goblin blabbed on about how it was a minor injury that did not deserve so much fuss. Sarah rolled her eyes as the action gave her a reason to smile, even if for a few seconds.

A sudden thought hit Sarah. She glanced around the room before turning to Hoggle.

The dwarf saw the look upon Sarah's face and as if reading her mind he spoke, "Jareth stayed behind to make sure you got out okay."

Sarah gasped. "How long is he—"

"Don't worry about him," Didymus replied. "He knows what he's doing."

Sarah placed her hands upon her stomach. "I don't know." She lifted her eyes to meet those of her friends. "Mizumi can't be trusted."

"That's what we tried to tell you," Hoggle stated with a snort.

Sarah glanced down at her open hands. She clenched her fists, hating herself for allowing her own selfishness put her friends in danger. One sat over on the cot having his leg bandaged and the other barely made it out without being sliced. She looked out of the narrow window hoping Jareth would return to her side any moment.

Sarah squinted her eyes shut and turned away from the window hoping to ease the negative thoughts from her mind for the time being. She opened her eyes once more to find herself looking upon her injured friend.

"Is it broken?" Sarah asked.

The doctor turned to face the human and shook his head. "No, just sprained."

"Don't fuss over me," Didymus replied. "I can manage."

Sarah slightly smiled.

The doctor returned his attention to his patient. "For the time being I recommend ice and rest. Lots of rest." The physician waddled over to the cabinet and pulled out a small vial containing four small, white pills. He handed them to the tiny goblin. "Take one every four hours and you'll be healed."

Didymus nodded and complied against his wishes. He popped one pill and swallowed refusing the aid of water.

Sarah walked up and sat down on the bed beside her furry friend. Didymus smiled up at her.

"Thanks," Sarah said finding it difficult to make eye contact. She shifted with her palms down on the bed. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

Didymus placed a hand on top of Sarah's. The human's eyes lifted to meet the gleaming ones belonging to Didymus. "I said I'd always protect you, my lady, and I mean it." He placed his other hand upon his heart.

Ludo handed Sarah the sword Didymus dropped upon their sudden arrival in the Goblin Kingdom. Sarah nodded her thanks towards the yeti then handed the weapon to its rightful owner. Didymus smiled then sheathed the sword against his waist.

There was a moment of silence for all to take in what happened. They chose to tune out the gossip spreading like a wildfire through the halls of the goblin castle. There were too many unanswered questions lingering for the goblins' comfort. Too many rumors surfaced, all without any real support to back up their claims. There was only one who could put their fears to rest, one they needed to look upon to know the answer. That one was still absent.

* * *

Jareth stirred. His eyes opened to find himself in an unfamiliar, blurry location. He wiped away the fog from his eyes and inhaled as he tried to focus. He gripped what felt to be satin sheets and sat up only to have a wave of dizziness pass over his body. Jareth groaned and let himself fall back down against the soft pillow. His head sunk into its form. He tried to reposition himself in a more comfortable position only to have a sharp pain ring through his body. He winced and let out a soft cry.

His hand went in search of the pain's origination. He realized he was shirtless when his fingertips collided with bare skin. His fingers came upon a rough texture surrounding his lower torso. His eyes managed to glance down at the foreign object wrapped about his body. Seeing the beige bandages resurfaced the memory before he passed out. The intensity of the wound increased as he recalled the knife being forcefully inserted into his side twice. He was fortunate to still be alive. However that one speck of luck came with the price of being stranded in Moraine at Mizumi's mercy.

Jareth gritted his teeth as he tried to think away out of his predicament. He hoped none of his organs were punctured in Mizumi's rage. Jareth let his head rest and eyes shut. Humor found itself lingering behind the goblin's eyes in the form of irony. After his humiliating loss against Sarah he never thought he would find himself dying at the hands of an ex-lover due to her.

Jareth's sensitive ears picked up the sound of footsteps pounding down the hall. They stopped just short of reaching his door. He heard what he assumed to be a key inserted into the lock. Jareth shut his eyes before the door creaked open, his intentions to pretend to be in slumber. His heart pounded with every step the unknown being made towards the bed. He heard the rustle of a garment against the floor.

The goblin king flinched at the touch of callused fingers against his temples. Jareth went against his better judgment and opened his eyes expecting to find Mizumi standing over him ready to fill his body with more holes. The lack of smooth skin upon the stranger's fingertips eased those worries. His eyes found Mizumi's youngest daughter standing over him with a look of indifference upon her face. His eyes darted over to the door when he picked up a second set of footsteps approaching. Mizumi's older daughter walked in after her sister. She stood behind the smaller girl, repulsed at the dried blood that had seeped through the bandage.

"So it's true?" Drumlin asked with a gulp.

Moulin nodded. She pushed Jareth's hand away to take a better look at the bandage. She placed her hand over the wound causing a wince from the goblin. Moulin apologized with her eyes before returning her attention to the injury. She pulled out a pair of scissors and gently snapped away the stained dressings to reveal the laceration. Drumlin swallowed a good amount of saliva to keep from vomiting.

Moulin turned to face her sister. "Did you get it?"

Drumlin nodded. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a thin vial of white liquid. "I asked Kane to distract Mother. He didn't ask any questions and I quickly searched the potion cabinet." She handed the glass vial to the younger girl.

"Let us hope he found something to keep her occupied 'til we're done here," Moulin added.

"She doesn't know you're here?" Jareth asked.

The two girls shook their heads. Jareth felt his stomach sink. Somehow through his concern for the girls he felt a sense of pride towards the two.

Moulin knelt down beside Jareth with the vial in her grasp.

"What's that?" Jareth asked inching away from the girl.

Moulin gave him a half smile. "It's a healing potion." She flicked the cap off and lowered head so as to be eye-level with the wound. "It can mend even the worst of stab wounds in minutes."

Jareth suspiciously eyed the younger princess. "Why are you helping me?"

Moulin increased her smile, yet still refrained from a full one. "Don't you remember, you helped me?" Jareth lifted his eyebrows. Moulin continued, "Mother slapped me. She would've beat me senseless had you not stepped in."

Jareth sighed. He gently stroked Moulin's face. Moulin placed her petite hand on top of Jareth's.

She let her eyes meet with his. She slightly parted her lips as she contemplated her next question. "Jareth…" she managed to say. The mentioned stared at the speaker, awaiting her next words. She twisted her lips. "Are…and I don't—I just want to know." Her eyes darted away from Jareth's for a second or two. She slowly returned her gaze to the one listening. "Are you my father?"

Drumlin lifted her eyes to meet the goblin's. Throughout her lifetime she too heard the vicious rumors surrounding her mother's fidelity, and just as much as Moulin she desired to know the truth.

Jareth sighed. "I—" Moulin and Drumlin both stared with wide eyes for the man's response. Jareth turned away. "I don't really know." He heard the painful sigh escape Moulin's lips. Jareth turned to face her. "There is a strong possibility I am…but there's also one just as strong that I'm not."

Moulin gripped at the vial. Part of her wanted to smash it right there and allow Jareth's cut to become infected and watch as he died a most horrible death. It gave support to her mother's undying hatred for the one laying before her.

Moulin's cold eyes met with Jareth's. "It is true I don't resemble you in the least, but if you are my father…" she slammed the vial down on the bed, spilling some of its contents." Moulin pushed back the forming tears. "Why did you abandon us?"

"I'd never abandon you!" Jareth exclaimed. He sat up too quick forcing a sharp pain through his side. He howled out making the older girl gasp. Moulin felt hatred towards her pity. She gripped the medicine container. Jareth ignored the agony as he moved closer to the girl knelt down beside the bed. He cupped his hands around Moulin's face. "I care for you, Moulin." He glanced up at Drumlin. "Both of you." He returned his attention to Moulin, "But I don't have feelings for your mother."

Moulin shook Jareth off of her. "And you never thought to return for us? To share one moment with us?" Jareth's eyes felt extreme sorrow for the girl.

"I never wanted to tell you this," Jareth said after a brief pause. "But for decades your mother tried to use the two of you to weasel me back to her." His stare intensified and his hand gripped the sheets as he imagined his fingers entwining around Mizumi's thin neck. "You two were only a ploy in her games to lure me out so she could take my kingdom."

Drumlin placed her hand over her mouth. She shook her head as all the events of her lifetime finally fell into perspective.

"And you expect me to believe those lies?" Moulin asked. She pulled the bottle away from Jareth.

"No," Drumlin said stepping forward. She grabbed the vial from Moulin's quivering hand.

"Drumlin, what are you—?" Moulin began.

Drumlin stepped back. "He's telling the truth." Moulin tried to protest but her sister would not allow the words to form. "I've seen the many letters she wrote to him. All the cruel tricks she tried to pull in hopes to snare him." Drumlin returned her eyes to Jareth. "You saw what she did to him just this afternoon. The way she kidnapped Sarah, how she had this whole thing planned out." Drumlin's eyes narrowed. "To think she'd stoop low enough to involve a mortal in this."

Moulin's eyes fell to the ground. She hoped in the depths of her heart that Sarah escaped safely. The human had too good of a heart for her to hate. Moulin looked up at Jareth with serious eyes. Her smile had been replaced with a scowl. She leaned forward and poured the liquid over Jareth's laceration. The goblin gnashed his teeth and squinted his eyes until the pain subsided.

"It should take affect almost immediately," Moulin stated. She turned to face her sister. "Go, stall Mother any way you can while I help Jareth escape."

Drumlin nodded. She hurried out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Moulin returned her attention to Jareth. The two watched the tissue mend itself. In less than two minutes the cut had about healed. A faint scar remained reminding Jareth of his battle. Jareth placed his palm overtop the scar and closed his eyes while the image of Sarah appeared behind the shadow of the lids.

Moulin placed her hand behind Jareth's back and helped him to stand. His legs wobbled from lack of blood flow. Once he regained his balance he looked Moulin in the eyes and thanked her. Moulin handed Jareth his sword and bloodstained shirt. He slipped into the soiled garment, lacing up the front. He then sheathed the sword before making his way over to the window.

He suddenly stopped before preparing to take on his owl form. He faced the woman standing only a few feet away from him. Jareth stepped over to the girl and pulled her into an embrace. Moulin was taken back for a few seconds then allowed the warmth of his touch encircle her body. She nuzzled her forehead against his chest. Jareth whispered his gratitude into her ear then kissed her on top of her head. Moulin forced back the tears and choked back a sob while trying to keep the serious look upon her face.

"Keep Sarah safe," Moulin stated.

Jareth nodded and took hold of Moulin's hand. "You may not be my bloodline…" he placed his hand on her shoulder. "…but you will always be my daughter. And if in need of refuge, you and your sister are always welcome in my kingdom."

Moulin allowed the tears to pour. Through the glistening on her cheeks complete with a full smile Jareth saw a resemblance to his own family traits. Jareth nodded towards the girl once more before transforming and taking his leave.

* * *

Sarah slammed her hands atop the surface of the table the group currently occupied in the dining room. Those sitting near her all lifted their eyes simultaneously. She shut her eyes and rested her forehead in her palms. It was the physician's wishes that they clear the area incase others needed to use the infirmary. Hoggle sat beside Sarah nursing a glass of ale; the glass contained his third helping since their arrival. Didymus sat over beside Hoggle with a soft pillow propped up under his leg. The goblin argued that he did not require luxurious items to help ease the pain (which he still refused to admit existed). The other three refused to listen and followed the doctor's orders to keep Didymus' leg elevated until the final dose. Ludo sat in a larger chair in between Sarah and Didymus. His hands cupped his own glass that he had barely taken a sip from. No amount of liqueur could erase the tension stacked so high in the room.

It was Lex who broke the silence. The goblin stood over by the wall waiting for the guests to call him over whenever they needed a refill on their drinks. The servant had yet to cease twitching since the moment Hoggle revealed to him Jareth's reason for having not returned.

"This is absurd," Lex growled. The four glanced over at him. Sarah noticed from the clenched fists and knitted brows he housed the same emotions as her. "Why are we sitting around waiting for that witch to kill him?" Lex lifted his fist by his throat. "I say if she wants war let's give it to her."

"That's a dumb idea," Hoggle retorted. He slammed his mug down on the table, sloshing out some of its contents. "Jareth specifically told us to wait here until his return."

"That was two hours ago," Lex replied.

Hoggle growled under his breath. He lowered his eyes away from the goblin. "Jareth said if he didn't return in an hour to not go back for him."

Sarah placed her hand on top of Hoggle's. The dwarf lifted his eyes to meet the tear-filled ones belonging to the human girl. "I know that's what he said," Sarah said stifling a sob. She wiped away a falling tear. "But we can't just leave him there to die."

"My thoughts exactly," said Lex.

"You guys don't get it, do you?" Hoggle snapped. All four recoiled from the tone in the tiny creature's voice. Hoggle's cheeks brightened and he cleared his throat. "Jareth gave us these orders to avoid war." Hoggle clenched his fists. "I don't want him to die anymore than you." He made eye contact with everyone in the room upon those last words. "But you know this kingdom is not ready for war. It hasn't been in battle for centuries." Hoggle choked on his last words. "Jareth knows this too."

A bitter taste ran up Sarah's throat, burning as the words formed on her tongue. "So he's going to sacrifice his own life…"

"To keep the peace," Hoggle finished.

There was another moment of silence. Sarah placed her elbows on the table and leaned into her palms. She could only begin to imagine all the awful things Mizumi had in store for Jareth. Her brain taunted her with every passing second, each new thought being worse than the previous. Sarah jumped up, not being able to stand her mind any longer.

"This is all my fault," Sarah stated. She clutched her elbows. "I should've never asked for his help…or Mizumi's." Sarah's eyes fell to the floor. The tiles became blurred by the ocean surrounding her corneas.

"Sarah, don't…" Ludo began.

Sarah shook her head violently. She leaned her forehead and the left side of her body against the wall as tears streamed down her face. She wanted to punch Brenda in the face then in the throat to keep the girl from ever singing again. The thoughts quickly switched over to herself. She shut her eyes knowing her school rival was not the one to blame for Jareth's predicament.

"You shouldn't blame yourself," Hoggle said putting a hand on top of Sarah's. The girl turned around to face the dwarf standing just below her waist. "It was Jareth's idea to go after you."

Sarah slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. She brought her knees against her body and leaned her face over her lap, her arms encasing her knees. Watching Sarah no one heard the flutter of wings as a white owl entered through the arched window.

"I just want to know if he's okay," Sarah muttered. "I'll never forgive myself if he dies."

"Such a gloomy topic," a familiar voice said from the other side of the room.

Everyone in the room suddenly grew silent. They slowly turned their heads to meet the smiling face of their rightful king. The cheering was delayed when Sarah's eyes poured tears and she dashed across the room to embrace her dear friend. Sarah buried her head into Jareth's chest. Jareth's smile increased and he looked down at the teenager, lightly petting her hair.

"I was so worried," Sarah whispered.

Jareth placed a finger underneath Sarah's chin. The girl lifted her tearstained eyes in synchrony with Jareth's gentle elevation of her chin to meet the face of man she owed her very life to. The one she used to wish a horrible death upon, or at the very least an unhappy life, before she became his friend. The chill Sarah felt for most of the day vanished when she was in the presence of her beloved.

Sarah glanced down at the crimson stains at the bottom left of Jareth's shirt. She gripped the cloth only to discover the garment ripped. She looked up at its owner. Jareth tore his gaze from Sarah.

"What did she do to you?" Sarah asked.

"It doesn't matter," Jareth replied. He entwined his fingers with Sarah's. "Moulin healed me and I'll be alright now."

Sarah placed her hands firmly down on Jareth's shoulders. Her eyes shone brighter than any moment he could remember. They contained the same sincerity as when she risked her very life to rescue her brother from his grasp. Her honesty was something he always admired about her. There were so few humans left who possessed that trait.

Sarah elevated herself on her toes. She leaned her face forward. Her fingers twiddled the strands of platinum blonde hair that fell over Jareth's shoulders. Jareth let his eyes shut.

"You didn't have to," Sarah whispered in his ear.

Jareth smiled. "I know."

Sarah leaned her lips close to his. Jareth's nostrils inhaled Sarah's scent. Sarah stepped closer into Jareth's grasp, allowing her body to be engulfed in the warmth his arms secreted.

The two parted when the immense doors to the dinning room burst open. Horace rushed inside with Desmond in tow. Sarah turned around and grabbed a hold of her elbows. Jareth tilted his head to the side as he gave his brother a sly smile.

Horace took a deep breath. He scowled at the older male. "You sure know how to worry a man."

Jareth laughed. "Don't worry, Horace, they'll have to force me through the grinder before you take control of this kingdom."

Horace frowned. "Don't say such things." He glomped his brother and held him close. Sarah backed away giving the two to express their grief and joy. Jareth patted Horace. The younger of the two released the older one. He stepped back and allowed himself a half smile.

Desmond stepped forward. He nodded at the blood stains. "I see Mizumi wouldn't let you go without a fight."

Jareth looked down at his shirt. "It appears I will have to change before I go out to greet my subjects." His tone became serious. "What do you plan to do about Mizumi?"

Desmond sighed. "Seeing as there are so few who like her, her own subjects included, there are many who want her taken out of power." Desmond nodded at the goblin king. "Turns out your capture and injury is enough to accuse her." He gave a quick glance towards Sarah. "Not to mention what she did to the human."

"She's safe now," Jareth said putting a hand on Sarah's shoulder.

The elf king moved towards Sarah. "I for one am glad for that." He smiled at the mortal. "I apologize for you being thrown in the middle of this."

Sarah smiled. "It's my own fault for trusting her."

Jareth shook his head. "Sarah, it's no one's fault but Mizumi's." He placed both hands on the female's shoulders. "She attacks people when they're at their lowest. That's how she tricks them. You were nothing but a pawn in her game."

Sarah leaned her head against Jareth's arm.

"Well, as long as everyone's okay here, I'm going to have a meeting with the other leaders of the Underground." Desmond said. He turned his eyes to the goblin king. "You are welcome to attend the meeting, Jareth. All they need is to hear your story."

Jareth glanced down at Sarah. "Maybe later, I'd like a little time with Sarah before I have to straighten everything out with my subjects." He gave Desmond his most serious stare. "I don't want to go to war if at all possible."

Desmond shook his head. "Mizumi's not stupid enough to take on all the Underground armies alone. Our main objective is to take her out of power." He glanced over at Sarah before returning his attention to Jareth. "I don't doubt this has taken its toll on you and Sarah, do whatever you feel is best."

"Thank you, my friend" Jareth said shaking hands with Desmond. He turned to face Horace. "I'd like it if you went in my place."

Horace nodded. "Of course. Though it would be best if someone who was directly involved accompanied me."

"Allow me to go, your majesty," Didymus spoke up.

"I don't think so," Jareth replied.

"Yeah, your leg," Hoggle added.

"It's barely a scratch," Didymus argued. "I have a direct casualty and a memory of what happened."

Jareth sighed and gave his permission as long as Didymus agreed to have a guard wheel him into the meeting. The three departed for the meeting leaving the rest standing speechless in the dinning room. Hoggle noticed the tension between the goblin king and the human girl. He nodded to Lex and Ludo then signaled that the three of them should allow Jareth and Sarah have a few moments to themselves.

Sarah slipped her hand into Jareth's. The goblin king stared down at the human.

"Thanks," Sarah said. "For everything."

Jareth smiled. "I'd do it a million more times for you, my friend."

Sarah smiled. "While I was in captivity, the only thing I wanted was to see you. Then when I was rescued I kept thinking about you." She turned until she was standing directly in front of him. "I don't even care about singing anymore, I just want you."

Jareth's eyes widened. Sarah's cheeks brightened. She clamped her hand over her mouth.

"I mean, I meant I want you to be safe," Sarah said. "All I want is for you to be alive and well."

Jareth smiled. "When I was st...well injured, I kept thinking about you." Jareth caressed Sarah's face. Sarah leanded her cheek into the center of Jareth's palm. The goblin continued, "I hope you don't give up singing though." He leaned his lips against her ear. "While I lay there bleeding all I wanted was to hear your voice. Just to hear you sing one more time." Sarah's eyes lit up. Jareth smiled. "Don't forget the other part of our agreement."

Sarah lifted her eyebrows.

Jareth stroked her lips. "Remember, you promised to let me attend your show."

Sarah grinned. "I said if I made it."

Jareth smirked. "Then you better work at it until the auditions. I won't let you fail."

Sarah wrapped her arms around the goblin. Jareth laughed and pulled her closer.

"Thanks for believing in me," Sarah whispered.

Jareth smiled. He whispered back, "Thanks for giving me a second chance."

Sarah squeezed her fingers around Jareth's.

"I don't regret it," she said.

Jareth glanced down at the human. The two felt an unknown force pushing them together. Sarah parted her lips and let her mouth taste Jareth's. Jareth let his fingers fall through Sarah's long locks. Sarah tightened her grip around Jareth's back. The parted for a brief second then let their lips collide once more. They stayed in each other's grasp until the clock in the Aboveground called for Sarah's return.

Jareth watched in agony as the girl left his side. Sarah appeared in her room. She lifted her fingers to touch her lips where Jareth's mouth had previously been. Sarah let out a giggle and found it impossible that anything could bring her down.

Sarah moved over to the piano where the sheet music for the upcoming musical rested. Sarah sat down at the instrument and glanced over the notes trying to keep her mind from returning to Jareth. She shook him from her thoughts and found the inspriation to practice her song. The motivation came in the form wanting to impress her friend, the friend who gave up everything to give her everything she wanted. For the first time she was grateful she encountered the Labyrinth in the first place. Sarah returned her attention to the music and practiced until she was called down for dinner.

* * *

What will happen next? Will Sarah make the musical? What will become of Mizumi? Will anything more happen between Sarah and Jareth? Find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading.


	15. Auditions

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, Return to Labyrinth, Little Shop of Horrors, or the songs "Somewhere That's Green" or "Suddenly Seymour."

Thank you everyone who has been patient with me for taking so long to update this story. I especially thank Foreverandtrulyyours, MyraValhallah, Melissa72, Pinkflora, Stacy Vorosco, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, Notwritten, Virgin Queen 15, TinkLuvr16, Fes, theangelxaria, and A Southern Lady for your reviews of the last chapter. You guys have been the most loyal reviewers anyone could have and I can't thank you enough.

Pinkflora, to answer your question about the time and Sarah's return, rereading the last chapter I see I didn't make it clear. When she returns home at a certain time I meant she got home before her parents realized she was gone. I was trying to be poetic about the clock meaning she returned home, but I guess I failed. Oh well. :P She can come and go between the two worlds as she pleases, as well as be held in the Underground against her will. I'll go back and fix that to avoid anymore confusion. Thanks for pointing that out.

Without any more delays, I give you audition day!

* * *

Sarah met up with her friends before heading to the auditorium. A crowd of people stood outside the darkened room talking amongst themselves about how much fun the performance would be were they the ones casted. Sarah felt somewhat sorry for the ones who would ultimately be cut. She tossed those thoughts from her mind to keep the positive aura surrounding herself.

Sarah, Stacy, and Mark took their seats in the front row. Mr. Booker paced about on the stage with a handful of papers. He smiled at the students making their way inside. Once two-thirds of the auditorium was filled he welcomed everyone to the audition.

"Welcome, one and all," Booker announced. "This is the audition for our first ever musical. I will now hand out these forms for everyone to fill out." He handed the forms to the stage manager who proceeded to pass them out to every person in the house. "Please hold onto this paper until your turn to audition. Everyone will draw a number from the bucket…" Booker pointed to the plastic, transparent bucket on the stage then resumed speaking. "That will determine the number in which you will audition. You will recite a monologue and perform a few bars from your selected song. Callbacks will be on Thursday, the cast list will be posted on Friday outside this door at two-thirty. Please do not pester me before then about the casting."

With those closing words everyone lined up to draw a number from the bucket. The nerves in Sarah's stomach twisted with each step she made towards the bucket. Never before had she suffered from stage fright when it came to a school performance, let alone an audition. The piano sat on the stage with the music teacher serving as the accompanist. Sarah took a deep breath and let the nerves calm as she reminded herself of the two performances she gave in the Underground. Surely the auditions would be nothing compared to those.

Mark reached his hand into the bucket and drew his lot with Stacy following. The three agreed they would not open the slips until they each received one. Sarah reached into the plastic container and picked up two papers by accident. She let one fall back into the bucket hoping the one she picked would be the better result. There was a number of groans or cheers from the people who opened their lots. The three friends returned to their seats.

"One…two…three," they chanted before opening the papers.

"Oh man, I got number two," Mark whined.

Stacy twisted her lips, not really caring that she was number thirty-two. Sarah glanced at the number seventeen in her hand. She hoped by being one of the earlier auditions it would help remove the increasing tension.

Caroline sat down beside Sarah.

"You decided to audition?" Sarah asked. The week prior she had tried to persuade Caroline to attend the auditions. Caroline refused at first with her choir concert coming up, but decided to make time just to audition for fun.

Caroline nodded. "Thought I'd give it a try."

"There's no doubt you'll get a part," Sarah stated.

Caroline replied with a shrug.

"Hey, what number did you get?" Stacy asked.

"Five." Caroline answered as she tossed her braid over her shoulder. "At least I can get it over with. I have a concert piece to work on after this."

"Well, I'm surprised you even showed," said a high-pitched voice from behind.

The four turned to see Brenda standing in the row behind them with her arms crossed. She smirked at Sarah with her blonde hair puffed up threefold its normal volume.

"Yeah, you're gonna lose," Micah added.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "If you could take your negative energy elsewhere, that would be appreciated."

Sarah and her friends stifled laughter when they saw Brenda's eyes widen.

The blonde placed one hand on her hip and pointed at Sarah with the other. She spoke in a condescending tone. "You know, this is the first musical and requires professional talent. You would just be a letdown." Brenda ran a hand through her hair. "Just admit it, I'm much better than you and I'm gonna get the role of Audrey."

Sarah smiled. The smile sent a chill through the spines of Brenda and her crew. "If you're the best then by all means you deserve it. I know there are lots of people here who sing better than me." Sarah nodded at Brenda. "You, in fact, are one of them." Sarah extended her hand making Connie and Micah jump. Brenda merely sneered at Sarah's hand. "Let the better woman win."

Brenda scoffed and lifted her hand to wave Sarah off before moving down a few seats. Her friends followed her making sure to laugh out loud at Sarah's comment.

"Wow, that was very mature of you," Mark commented.

"Something she wouldn't know of," Caroline added.

Sarah leaned against the back of the chair. "Yeah, I realized lately that there are much more important things than having a perfect voice." The image of Jareth popped into her mind. She still found it difficult to deal with the fact that Jareth's blood had been spilt on her account. She turned to face her male friend. "After all, it's just a school production."

The three found it hard to believe those words came from Sarah's mouth.

The crowd talked amongst themselves until the last number was drawn with a few left in the bucket. Booker announced a last call to draw lots to the few stragglers who came up to draw what was left. By the end only two slips of paper remained.

Booker lifted his hands to hush the crowd. "Alright, you will all wait outside until it is your time to audition." With those words the entire group headed out to the hallway.

A girl by the name of Allison was the first to audition. She returned to the hallway after her tryout with a ghostly pallor, not speaking a word to anyone. Mark gulped then entered the auditorium.

Sarah grasped hold of Stacy's hand. The two knew just how much Mark yearned for the role of Audrey II, as _Little Shop of Horrors _was one of his favorite musical productions. The soundproof walls shielded any chance of them hearing his vocals. Never before had Sarah heard her friend sing, but she hoped he was good enough to earn the role he desired.

Mark returned to his friends with a confident look upon his face.

"How'd you do?" Stacy asked.

Mark shrugged. "Not too bad I'll say."

Sarah smiled. "Hopefully we'll all get the part we want."

The contestants entered and exited the auditorium with a wide array of expressions. Some returned with full smiles and others in tears.

In no time number twelve was called. With the mention of her number Brenda pranced up to the door. She stopped just short of the door to take one last glance at Sarah.

"It's not too late to turn back," Brenda stated.

"Not gonna happen," Sarah replied. "Good luck."

Brenda smacked her lips then slipped through the door. Inside she sang loud enough so that those on the outside could hear her through the sound barriers. The sound of her voice caused a few of the other students to quiver and doubt themselves. Several females decided to drop out of the audition process all together.

"Singing loud is not the same as singing well," Caroline stated.

Sarah nodded, glad her friend decided to wait until she had a chance to audition before heading off to the practice rooms on the other side of the school.

Sarah glanced over to the corner to see a familiar face smiling at her. Sarah excused herself to go to the bathroom and zipped on down the hallway. Caroline and Stacy only hoped Sarah was not destined to join the group who dropped out of the competition.

Sarah hid herself in the doorway where her friend stood.

"Hoggle, what are you doing here?" Sarah asked.

The dwarf smiled up at her. "Just came by to wish you luck-we all do-and see how it's going."

Sarah smiled. "Thanks." She stopped for a second and her smile faded. "Hey, how's Jareth and Didymus doing?"

Hoggle nodded. "They're fine. Didymus made a full recovery and already running around, even though the doctor advised against it."

Sarah giggled. There was no amount of injuries the fox goblin could obtain that would bar his energetic lifestyle. A grim thought suddenly fell on Sarah's head. "And Jareth?" she asked with hesitation in her voice.

Hoggle sighed, "The wound's healed, but he's under a lot of stress with the rumors of war and the trial with Mizumi, not to mention those two girls are now living at the palace."

"Drumlin and Moulin?" Sarah asked. She barely had a chance to interact with the older one, but the younger seemed to have taken a fondness towards her. Despite the fact she nearly stabbed Didymus' heart out, she was the sole reason Jareth escaped with his life.

"Mm-hmm," Hoggle replied. "Jareth thought they should stay with him while the whole thing with Mizumi goes on."

"Will she be put to death?" Sarah asked.

Hoggle shook his head. "No, but she'll be confined to the Moraine castle for the rest of her life. I hear her two daughters will have joint reign over the kingdom in a year or so."

Sarah nodded. She found some peace in Hoggle's statement regarding Jareth's state. Although she had been practicing with him the past two days, he seemed to be in a frenzy for the most part. Several times he spaced out during Sarah's singing. Jareth apologized each time Sarah caught him, each moment leading the human to believe her performance to be a bore. She made a mental note to apologize to Jareth for assuming it to be something different.

She soon regained her smile upon realizing that Hoggle came all the way from his world to wish her luck. It had been some time since she had the opportunity to simply hang out with her friends from the Underground.

"Hey, Hoggle," Sarah said. The dwarf looked up at her, his eyes granting permission for her to continue speaking. Sarah gave him a sweet smile. "I really can't thank you enough for all your support lately. And thanks for the confidence boost."

"Ah, it was nothing," Hoggle said as he began to blush.

Sarah giggled. " You wanna get together for a movie night tonight?"

Hoggle nodded. "Sounds great. Cookies?"

"Yeah, I'll make some when I get home," Sarah said with a laugh.

Hoggle's face lit up at the thought of consuming freshly baked sugar cookies. "I'll tell the others."

Sarah nodded. "Please do."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Hoggle stated. "Jareth said to tell you he'll be able to work with you for about an hour each day until the show if you still wanted to."

"That be great!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Let me know when you make the show," Hoggle said.

"You'll be the first," Sarah replied.

"We all believe in you," Hoggle added. Sarah's eyes slightly watered.

Hoggle said a quick farewell to his friend before taking his leave. He vanished two seconds before Stacy appeared in front of Sarah. She seemed to have a look of panic upon her face. Sarah wiped the forming tears from her eyes before Stacy began to make conclusions.

"Sarah, come on!" Stacy exclaimed. "Jack was number sixteen and he just went in." Stacy grabbed hold of Sarah's forearm and dragged her back towards the auditorium. "You don't want to miss your turn. If you don't go in, Booker will skip you."

"There you are," Mark called when the two females came into view. "Of all the times to take a bathroom break."

Sarah shrugged.

"Whatever, admit it, you knew you didn't stand a chance and you got scared," Brenda said with a laugh.

Sarah glared at the blonde.

Brenda snorted. "I don't know which is worse, taking the coward's way out of the audition..." She flipped her hair. "...or knowing that you'll lose to me."

Sarah stepped forward. She growled at the condescending look in Brenda's eyes. It was the same look she saw when in the company of Mizumi in the Moraine castle. Sarah still partially blamed Brenda for Jareth's injury. Sarah watched Brenda laugh, her petite, upturned nose lifted higher than usual. Sarah's fist nearly clenched. Sarah felt the anger rise within her and gave herself a second to cool down. Going into an audition with negative energy was not the way to go.

"Oh yeah, you said you were getting lessons, didn't you?" Brenda said. She placed her hand in front of her mouth and let out a hearty laugh. "I pity him for having to teach you." She jabbed Connie in the side in order to coerce her into laughing along. "Either that or he has no musical talent."

Connie and Micah joined in with Brenda's laughter. They were nothing more than dogs who jumped at their master's will.

Sarah's blood boiled. The image of Jareth lying on the tiles in Mizumi's castle, the same image that haunted her dreams for the past few nights, replayed through her head. She could only hope he did not have to endure the amount of agony in reality as he had in her dream. The taunting of her friends was where Sarah drew the line.

Brenda gasped as Sarah's hand gripped her teal scarf. Sarah pulled the scarf closer until her face was only three inches from Brenda's. Brenda began to sweat from the daggers the brunette glared into her soul. Connie and Micah whispered between themselves, neither one willing to risk the danger of Sarah's wrath to save their leader. Those standing around met with silence as they waited for the next move.

Sarah remembered Jareth's lesson on how to control breathing. She came to realize that the exercise he suggested was in fact chosen because of its ability to make her relax. Sarah let the air flow in through her nostrils and out her mouth.

Sarah's eyes continued to burn into Brenda's. "You know, so many times I waited for a moment like this. A chance to put you in your place. You know, to show you you're no better than anyone else." Sarah forcefully released Brenda's scarf. "But if I did that I'd be no different from you, would I? A bully, just like you." She spit out those last words, not hiding the pleasure in her face from seeing Brenda recoil as she did. Sarah turned from the blonde. "Now it all makes sense, you're not even worth my time." Sarah walked past the quivering Brenda.

All those standing within an earshot of what was said found themselves at a loss for words. After the shock wore off there was a collection of murmurs and snickers. Brenda's face lit up. She found herself unable to come up with a rebuttal. Brenda's flustered face glowed while she huffed at the girl before her. Brenda let out a groan then stomped off with Micah and Connie in tow. Both girls took a second glance at Sarah before running to catch up with their leader.

Before anyone could say a word Jack emerged. He was taken back at all the eyes staring in his direction. The small boy gulped and quietly made his way through the crowd before taking off in the direction of the carpool area. There were a few seconds of awkward silence before the whole group erupted into laughter. Sarah suddenly felt sorry for the boy, but the feeling soon evaporated when she realized she was up next.

"It's your turn," Stacy said putting a hand on Sarah's shoulder.

The brunette nodded and walked through the auditorium door with a proud smile on her face. Booker glanced up from his papers with a smile.

"Please state your name for the record," Booker said. The theatre teacher had to keep himself from laughing when saying the routine line to the students who had performed in several of his prior shows.

"Sarah Williams," the teenage girl replied. "I'm here to audition for the role of Audrey, but I'd be glad to take on any part."

Booker nodded. "Whenever you're ready, you may begin with either the monologue or the song."

Sarah gulped. She had no fear when it came to reciting lines in front of a large audience. Sarah tossed the negative thoughts from her mind. She reminded herself that she had indeed performed in front of an audience twice in one week, including the lofty royalty of the Underground.

"I'll start with the song," Sarah replied.

Booker's eyes widened. He soon regained his bored expression, hoping one of his star pupils would be more entertaining than the last. So far for the male contestants, there had been a variety of four songs chosen thus far. Every female who walked through the door had selected the piece, "Somewhere That's Green," and every last one had chosen the same section of the song.

"Will you be singing 'Somewhere That's Green?'" the music teacher inquired. She had the melody memorized from having played it seven times in an hour period.

Sarah shook her head. Both the music teacher and Booker looked up in interest. Sarah exchanged her gaze between the two.

She smiled as she thought of the moment two days ago when she had been practicing her original audition piece with Jareth. The goblin king had grown tired of hearing the same song for two hours straight.

Still his time with Sarah broke the stress that came recently with both overseeing his kingdom and his involvement with Mizumi's trial. Desmond persuaded him to testify at the trial, to which Jareth agreed to wholeheartedly. Unfortunately, his participation in the case led to many questions from nosey beings both from his kingdom and the neighboring ones.

During the practice Jareth suggested Sarah break from her audition piece and try something new. Sarah pulled out an alternative for the tryouts. It was a duet between Audrey and Seymour entitled, "Suddenly Seymour." The song was a humorous, yet romantic ballad the two, who had been pining over one another for some time, sang together confessing their reasons for loving one another.

From the first note Jareth's interest grew for the song. He desired to hear Sarah sing that verse again and again. He revealed that the song fit Sarah's voice more naturally than the previous one and suggested she perform that one at the audition. Sarah was reluctant at first, but after a few more tries, complete with Jareth singing along with Seymour's part Sarah's confidence grew. In time she agreed with Jareth's assessment.

"Then what song will you be singing?" the music teacher asked.

"Audrey's part in 'Suddenly Seymour'" Sarah replied.

The teacher nodded and switched to the correct sheet music. She played the first few notes which led Sarah into her song.

_Nobody ever treated me kindly_

_Daddy left early, Mama was poor._

_I'd meet a man and I'd follow him blindly_

_He'd snap his fingers _

_Me, I'd say 'sure' _

Sarah made sure to show the sorrow through her voice and body language as she crooned out Audrey's words. Booker watched with a gaping mouth as he no longer saw Sarah Williams standing upon the stage, but Audrey, herself.

_Suddenly Seymour is standing beside me._

_He don't give me orders, he don't condescend._

Sarah's voice hit the high note with perfection as well as the right amount of power. She threw her arms against the air to emphasize the woman's epiphany of how her perfect man had been standing there by her side all this time, yet her own self-doubt kept her from noticing.

She could hear a difference in her voice with her current song compared to the flowing sound of "Somewhere That's Green." Granted, if she received the role of Audrey she would have to perfect both songs by the performance date.

_Suddenly Seymour is here to provide me_

_Sweet understanding_

_Seymour's my friend._

Sarah's voice held that last note a bit longer than needed. The pianist continued to hold until Sarah ceased singing. She played two last notes to signal the end of the song. Sarah smiled at her own performance. Though they tried to hide it she could see the pleasure in the faces of the two faculty members. Sarah commenced with her monologue to finish out the audition.

Sarah left the auditorium with pride displayed in her face. Her friends need not ask how the audition went for her eyes told the tale in full detail. There was now little doubt in her mind that her name would not be present on the cast list come Friday.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Find out if Sarah makes the musical in the next chapter. There will be two more chapters for this story. Don't fret for the next chapter will have plenty more Jareth and Sarah moments.

1) I personally like the song "Somewhere That's Green," but I already incorporated that song in this story, so I thought it would be best to have Sarah perform a different song for the audition to give something new to the story.

2) I drew a picture of Sarah's Moraine Dress from chapters 10-14 and posted it on my Deviant Art account if you want to check it out. I think I might also upload a drawing of Sarah's ballgown as well.

Anyway, thanks again. Until next time!


	16. Heavy Emotions

Disclaimer: Okay, there's a lot so here goes. I do not own Labyrinth, Return to Labyrinth, Little Shop of Horrors, Les Miserables, The Crucible, Kiss Me, Kate, The Merry Wives of Windsor, or the songs "A Little Fall of Rain," "Somewhere That's Green," "Grow for Me," or "Suddenly, Seymour."

Author's Notes:

1) My sincerest apologies to everyone. I meant to have this up MUCH sooner, but I was having difficulty in deciding how to go about this chapter. I wanted to add another song in this chapter and I finally made a decision on one of my favorite Broadway duets. There will be one more chapter after this. It is sad, but this story is about to come to a close.

2) That brings me to my next topic. Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed. I never had so many loyal reviewers before all of you are awesome. Thank you MyraValhallah, Stacy Vorosco, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, Notwritten, Alice Althea, Melissa72, Virgin Queen 15, Pinkflora, Wishing for Dreams, Jennifer and Troll for your reviews. I thank each and every one of you a thousand times.

3) There are spoilers for Les Miserables in this chapter.

4) This chapter is a compromise. Those of you who want Sarah/Jareth moments, hopefully this will satisfy your appetite. Those of you who want singing/auditions/theatre, there is plenty of that in here too. Hopefully all of you will enjoy this chapter.

5) I rewrote a scene in this chapter. Thank you Melissa72 and Pinkflora for pointing out how fast the relationship moved. I did want it to move at a steadier pace, so I changed a few things around with the romance scene.

* * *

Sarah burst through the castle doors pulling everyone's attention onto her. She held a cheerful smile which transferred to the goblin king. Sarah could tell from the lines under his eyes that he had received very little sleep over the past few nights. She had hoped he would have been one of the guests present at the movie night the previous night, but as Hoggle reported, Jareth was under plenty of stress with Underground judicial work and needed his rest.

Seeing Sarah standing before him allowed him to have a moment of comfort from everyone and everything else requiring his attention.

Most everyone in the Goblin Kingdom had heard of Sarah's recent involvement in Moraine affairs. The reactions were mixed as the majority who had taken a liking to the human, as she had given Jareth a reason to smile once more, hoping she was safe from harm and illness. There were others who found Sarah to be the reason for Jareth's condition and almost pushing their kingdom into war, needless to say Sarah was not too popular with them.

Those standing in the throne room included the king, Hoggle, Didymus, Ludo, and a few other goblins Sarah had not the privilege of knowing by name. Sarah made an attempt to get to know everyone in the Goblin Kingdom were she to spend more time there. Most of those who were close with Jareth had learned of Sarah's reason for visiting the king several times a week. They were curious to what this musical was and if it was anything like the theatre they were blessed to have in the Underground.

As of the moment there was only one question on everyone's mind. Jareth took the responsibility upon himself to inquire for everyone so the girl would not have to repeat herself multipe times. "How'd it go?" he asked.

Sarah stopped to catch her breath. She gave him a shy smile. Jareth's eyebrows lifted as he waited for her to reveal the news.

"I made callbacks," Sarah replied.

Hoggle and Didymus looked at each other and shrugged. Ludo scratched his head while the few goblins standing around conversed amongst themselves.

Jareth put his hand on two of the goblins' shoulders. They looked up at him with confusion displayed in their eyes. Jareth stifled a laugh and calmly replied, "It means she passed the first part of the audition and they want to see her again."

"Then Sarah make show?" Ludo asked.

Sarah shook her head. "Not yet. The callbacks are tomorrow and I'll find out for sure on Friday."

"We'll keep our fingers crossed," a goblin peasant cheered.

Sarah laughed and thanked him.

"Sarah will make it, my fair lady can sing like a lark!" Didymus cried.

Hoggle rolled his eyes. Had the fox heard Sarah's vocal talents, or lack there of, about a month ago he would not have been so willing to compliment. Then again Didymus was too much of a gentleman to insult someone so close to him.

Jareth put his hand on Sarah's shoulders. He gave her a quick nod then added, "Well then, maybe we should get going. We have a lot to work on if you're going to win them over tomorrow."

Sarah's face lit up. She followed her teacher to the music room. He sat down at the piano with Sarah standing before him as usual. She watched Jareth push a few loose strands of platinum blonde hair out of his face. His eyes focused on the music before him. Sarah allowed herself to become lost in those beautiful eyes, the same eyes that visited her in her dreams. Sarah cursed the morning for arriving and rousing her from those peaceful moments she found herself safe in Jareth's arms.

Jareth began speaking. His voice no longer held that condescending tone he used to use at the beginning of the lessons. He now spoke with a kinder voice, one that held much support for the woman he wanted to succeed as his first pupil. Sarah watched his lips move, oblivious to the words passing through.

"Sarah," Jareth said waking the mentioned from her daydream. Sarah blinked and stared at the obviously annoyed goblin king. He had one hand on his hip and the other resting along the piano. "Have you heard a word I said?"

Sarah blushed. "I'm sorry."

Jareth sighed then lifted his hand to his eye. Sarah had to keep herself from squealing at the sight of the sleepy goblin king rubbing his fatigued eyes. He tossed his hair out of his face then turned to see his blushing student awaiting her orders. Jareth's skin appeared pale with lines of red in the whites of his eyes. Although he pretended to be chipper in Sarah's presence, the human could detect the little energy in his body.

"I'm so sorry," Sarah said upon regaining the ability to speak. Despite that kiss, she found it awkward to mention her feelings towards a man so much older than herself. Jareth yawned increasing the guilt in Sarah's heart. "Maybe we shouldn't practice today."

Jareth shot her a wide-eyed look. His mind raced trying to find any reason Sarah would decide to quit her voice lessons so close to the final auditions. The only thing that made sense was the possibility that she feared how close they had become of late. After all her relationship with him had cause her to fall victim to one of the craftiest people in the Underground. Jareth was willing to do the stabbing himself if Sarah was harmed once more on his behalf.

Sarah tilted her head to the side. Jareth had to keep himself from smiling at the innocent pose. He too could not remove the image of the two sharing a passionate kiss. He knew it was merely out of relief of the two being alive that it occurred, yet it concerned him that she lacked that knowledge. It was a well-known fact that teenagers were an emotional age group. Jareth shook the ideas from his mind, after all Sarah was a sensible girl. Still he wanted to know the reason she was somewhat hesitant to continue her lessons when there was still so much left to learn.

Sarah continued, "It's just—well Hoggle told me you've been so stressed lately. I don't think I should give you something else to worry about."

Jareth let out a sigh of relief followed by a laugh. Sarah blinked. Jareth placed his hand over his mouth as he tried to stop the noise in his throat. He lost the battle and allowed the laughter to escape his mouth. Sarah's hands twitched as she watched her instructor hold his stomach in a fit of laughs. Never before had she witnessed Jareth so jolly, she almost wanted to see him in such bliss for the rest of her lifetime. He had a cute laugh that seemed to increase in volume the longer it lasted.

"Jareth, are you alright?" Sarah asked in a weak voice upon seeing his face turn whiter than its already pale complexion. Somehow she figured his outburst had something to do with her.

Jareth placed his fingers over his lips. "I apologize, Sarah," the goblin king spoke as two more giggles escaped. He stood and made his way over. Heat fell over Sarah's face and neck with each step he took. He stopped just short of her and stared her in the eyes. "I am only amused by your kindness." He leaned on the piano and placed his fingertips beneath her chin. "Let me tell you, Sarah, this is not the worst thing that has ever happened under my rule. Moraine has been threatening war for almost a century now. With Mizumi out of the picture there is now a chance for peace."

"But you have so much work to do with the trial, don't you?" Sarah asked. Hoggle's report of the Underground repeated in her head.

Jareth nodded. "I understand your friend is worried for my health, heck, half the kingdom is." Jareth pulled Sarah closer to himself. Sarah's face lit up as she leaned her ear against Jareth's chest, allowing the steady heartbeat to sooth her pounding head. Jareth wrapped his arms around Sarah's back, his nostrils inhaling the sweet, lilac aroma from her hair. "But believe me when I say these few hours when I can take a break from all that political business helps me clear my mind." He placed one hand on top of Sarah's head while the other still held her tight. "It's alleviating to be allowed two hours to practice music with a friend."

Sarah's heart stung with that last word. Surely he had not forgotten how close they had become. Sarah burrowed her forehead against Jareth's body. Her arms clamped around his waist. Tears gradually formed to which she immediately wiped them on Jareth's shirt. Unknown to her, the water soaked through the muslin onto Jareth's skin. The goblin king stared down at the human teenager. He gently lifted her head to find her with her eyes closed. A fake smile formed across Sarah's face.

"Sarah, what troubles you?" Jareth asked.

Sarah shook her head. "Just nervous about these auditions." There was no way she was going to confess her inner turmoil when Jareth was quick to admit them as mere friends.

Jareth groaned. He hoisted her up and carried her bridal style over to the table. Sarah gasped at Jareth's strength. Never had she seen him in battle nor in any other activity that would require him to exhibit such strength. Jareth sat down at the table that they usually reconvened at following a music lesson, only this time Jareth sat Sarah down on his lap.

"Now, Sarah," Jareth said pushing loose strands from her face. "I have seen you nervous before. I know how you act when you're nervous, and you, Sarah, are not nervous." He loosely clasped his arms around her. "Now why don't you tell me the truth."

Sarah's face reddened. She looked away unable to see the hurt expression on Jareth's face.

"Jareth," Sarah softly spoke. The goblin king nodded for her to continue. Although she could not see, she felt the motion. Sarah sighed. "I am truly grateful to you for saving me from Mizumi and helping me all this time." Jareth's heart ached, afraid of where Sarah was heading with this conversation. He resisted the urge to ask her to silence her words. Sarah folded her hands in her lap, still avoiding eye contact. "You are a nice guy, Jareth, I'm glad I got to know you."

Jareth released his hold on Sarah. He turned his face so she could not see the agony plastered there. One hand hooked to his mouth while the other hung limply against his side. Sarah moved closer towards Jareth's body and cupped her hands around his face. She slowly turned his head until his face met with hers.

Jareth forced himself to look into her pitiful eyes. He hated that look, it was the same the doctor gave when revealing his inability to heal his father's wound. That same look was in Mizumi's eyes when she answered him with silence when he finally questioned the children truly being his. Those eyes were the same that stared back at him when Sarah denied his request to stay with him a year prior. He could feel his heart breaking, the pain seizing every nerve in his body. Through it all Jareth refused to allow the pain to break through the surface.

Sarah's hands fell to Jareth's shoulders. She clenched the fabric of the poet shirt in her grasp. Her eyes lined with his collarbone.

"I was so worried that day," Sarah said with a sob. She sniffed then wiped away the falling tears. "We were all worried, but I was the most." She lifted her eyes to meet with his mismatched ones. "I saw the blood on your shirt. I wanted to forget it, but I can't. Hoggle told me you were hurt, but he wouldn't tell me how. What happened? What did she do?"

Jareth sighed. He placed one hand on Sarah's back. "It doesn't matter. She can't hurt either of us anymore."

Sarah pushed away from Jareth's embrace, nearly toppling off his lap. She slowly stood up and stared him in the eyes. "I don't care what she can't do now. I want to know what she did then, why were you bleeding?" Jareth remained sitting while his eyes broke from Sarah's. "What's all this about recovering from a wound, why did she want to hurt you so bad, and why—why…" Sarah turned away in tears. She ran for the door but stopped only three feet in her tracks. She fell to the floor and hunched over, clenching her fists. She wept loudly. Each sob pulled at Jareth's heart. Sarah softly whispered, "Why did you put yourself in danger for me?"

Jareth slowly approached Sarah. He stood a good half a foot away from her incase she wanted to be left alone. Sarah turned her head, her eyes beckoned Jareth to join her. Jareth gradually moved closer. He knelt down beside the woman and pulled her towards him.

Sarah's glare met him.

"You could have died," Sarah growled. "You shouldn't have faced Mizumi alone. The others heard of how dangerous she is, but you of all people should know firsthand what she's like."

Jareth nodded. "I swear it wasn't my intentions to worry you." Jareth placed his hand on top of Sarah's. "My only thought was rescuing you. I wanted you to be safe." Jareth bit his lip and looked away. "I never should've taken you to that ball. I never should've introduced you to Mizumi. You're right, I know how jealous she is, and I let you go for my own selfish reasons anyway." Sarah watched tears forming in Jareth's eyes despite him using every ounce of strength to push them back. "I didn't think it through. Please forgive me for putting you in danger, Sarah."

"Jareth!" Sarah shouted as she squeezed his hand to bring him back to reality. The sharp pain pierced through his fingers, nowhere near matching the damage done to his conscience. He looked down at Sarah. She pretended not to see the water glistening above his eyelid. She brought his fingers to her mouth and gently kissed them. "I'm not angry at you, nor do I blame you for any of this." Sarah met Jareth with a smile, a genuine smile. "You tried to talk me out of it, remember? I was the one who decided to go. The only one at fault here is Mizumi. _She's _the one who kidnapped me, _she's _the one who poisoned me, _she's _the one who hurt you." Sarah put her arms around Jareth's neck. "You were the one who saved me. If not for you I'd be lying dead from dehydration in Mizumi's castle."

"Then you don't hate me?" Jareth asked.

Sarah shook her head. "Jareth, I could never hate you. Even when you took my brother and made me run the Labyrinth I never hated you. I didn't like you, but never hated."

Those words gave Jareth enough strength to smile.

Sarah's knees gave out and she fell forward into Jareth's arms. The goblin held her tight against his torso. He rested his cheek on top of her head. Sarah grasped Jareth's shirt and breathed lightly on the bare skin revealed from the lowcut collar. Jareth petted Sarah's hair.

"I can never hate you," Sarah whispered. She closed her eyes then added, "I love you."

Jareth's eyes widened. His lips parted yet he found himself unable to form words. He grasped Sarah's shoulders which caused her to shriek. Jareth immediately apologized then stared into Sarah's eyes with his full of confusion.

"Sarah…" Jareth managed to say. He cleared his throat. "What…what did you say?"

Sarah's eyes filled with water. "I'm sorry, Jareth. I know I shouldn't—but since I've got to know you, you're a really good guy and you've given me so much." _Including almost your life_—yet Sarah dare not speak those words out loud just yet. "And when you kissed me—I can't stop thinking about it, about you." Sarah leaned into Jareth's warmth. "I love you. I love you so much."

Jareth simply smiled. He kissed Sarah on the forehead. Sarah glanced up at the king. His innocent smile made her melt. Jareth leaned his lips towards her ear. "Sarah, you are the first to truly care for me. I know it's hard to believe, but there has never been anyone who wanted _me_. So many ladies desire to wed me, such as Mizumi, merely to inherit the Goblin Kingdom." Jareth allowed himself to fall backwards with Sarah tightly in his arms. His arms shielded her head from hitting the floor. He gently released her from his hold and smiled down at her lying gracefully before him with one hand above her head and the other atop her stomach. Sarah smiled in return. Jareth rested beside her and pulled her close. "But you, Sarah, are the only one who has ever cared me for me for who I am—including all my flaws, and could see past them." Jareth kissed Sarah on the cheek. "I thank you for that, Sarah." Jareth's fingers intertwined with Sarah's that rested on the floor. "And I love you in return."

Sarah lifted her upper body so as to be on the same plane as the king. She stared into Jareth's smiling face for what seemed like hours. He no longer held the face that belonged to a regal man of a class high above her. His eyes no longer appeared strained and fatigued. He was sincerely smiling, grateful to be in her company.

Sarah jumped and tackled Jareth to the floor. The goblin's eyes widened, not sure how to read the sudden movement. Sarah wrapped her arms around Jareth's back and let her lips collide with his. Jareth closed his eyes and slid his tongue across hers. His fingers tangled within her hair. He sat up with Sarah on his lap. Sarah leaned in for another kiss to which Jareth was generous enough to allow. They parted for two seconds merely to catch their breath. Sarah pushed her chest up against his and kissed his chin before attacking his lips once more.

"I never want to leave your side," Sarah said short of breath.

Jareth kissed Sarah's temple. "You don't have to," he whispered. His lips brushed up against her ear, his breath tickling her. "I will always be here for you, if ever you need me." Jareth grasped Sarah's hands. "I am glad to have a friend like you."

"Thank you," Sarah said softly.

Jareth glanced over at the clock then made his way back to the piano. "Come now, Sarah, we must do some practicing, after all, you need to be mentally prepared for tomorrow."

Sarah smiled and followed him to the instrument. She leaned on the piano and watched his immense hands sift through the various sheetmusic until he found the perfect piece.

"Ah, yes, Sarah, I want you to practice this one," Jareth stated handing a copy to the student.

Sarah gingerly accepted the paper hoping it was one she was at least familiar with. Her eyes widened.

"Jareth, I don't know if I can sing this one," Sarah replied shakily.

Jareth playfully wagged his finger at her. "Sarah, how many times have I told you not to argue with me. I know what's best for you and this song is suited for your voice. It would be a great warm up before we practice with your audition piece for tomorrow. I trust you performed the one I suggested instead of the one you were originally going to sing."

Sarah nodded. "Yes. I think it was a refreshing choice as Booker complimented me for picking something other than the song every other girl auditioning for that part sang."

"And, at least in my opinion, that piece did a better job of showing your vocal range." Jareth stroked his chin. "That is one thing you're good at is having a decent range. That's your strength and you need to play that up as much as you can. And when you make the play we'll practice on other techniques, but for now we need to improve what you already know how to do."

"Thank you, Jareth, that's really kind of you," Sarah said. She still found it pleasantly awkward when Jareth fed her compliments. "But I've never even heard this song."

Jareth laughed. "Just listen to the melody. This is a popular piece and I feel this will be perfect for your voice. You know how to add character to your singing. I want to see if you can manage it without having ever heard it. Just give it a try and see if the lyrics move you. Remember to use your emotions, become this character. I'll start playing the tune and when you feel led to it, just start singing. When my part comes I will accompany you."

Sarah glanced down at the music to see it was a duet from _Les Miserables_, a famous Broadway musical she had wanted to see for some time after having read the book in her sophomore English class.

Jareth played the first few bars. Sarah studied the words placing the notes to the music as she had been taught during their first few lessons. Sarah listened to the melody as she read the lyrics, making her best judgment on how the words should sound based on the sound coming from the piano. She was surprised at how well she had come from that first lesson. She still could not place the pitch correctly, but she could now tell how long a certain note needed to be held. She read over the lyrics and suddenly understood why Jareth wanted her to sing that song. She smiled as she thought of him with each line.

Sarah looked over at Jareth and nodded for him to lead her in.

_Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius_

Sarah had to restrain herself from substituting Jareth's name in Marius' place.

_I don't feel any pain_

_A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now_

_You're here, that's all I need to know_

_And you will keep me safe_

_And you will keep me close_

_And rain will make the flowers grow._

The lyrics struck a chord with her since at the time she read the novel she pitied Eponine and happened to be the only girl in the classroom who wanted Marius to choose her over Cosette. Sarah was ready to defend her point on how Eponine put herself in harm's way to carry out everything Marius asked of her, the whole time knowing if she did Marius would end up with Cosette instead of her. Even in her own death she was glad to have been of service to Marius, wanting nothing more than his love. Sarah's gaze slipped away from the music and to the goblin king. She found reason to smile in knowing all her recent feats did not have the same results as the valiant lady in Hugo's story.

Jareth smiled knowing it was now his time to sing. His face displayed much pride for how far his student had improved. She could now put words to the melody after having only hearing it played a few times. Her voice was still a bit shaky on the long notes, but her pitch had improved greatly since the first time he heard her sing.

His thoughts of his beloved nearly made him miss his cue.

_But you will live, 'Ponine, dear God above._

_If I could heal your wounds with words of love._

Sarah forced back a tear as she was instantly reminded of the pain Jareth had to suffer on her behalf. Still unsure of all the details surrounding Mizumi's murder attempt, Sarah wished Jareth had not been so foolish and willing to sacrifice himself on emotions. A smile crept upon Sarah's face as she looked at the king to be reminded of he was now safely in his castle and still a part of her life, a part that would continue to grow until her final moment.

Sarah continued to sing.

_Just hold me now and let it be_

_Shelter me, comfort me._

Jareth's voice rose in a crescendo, the walls echoing the perfect pitch and power. Sarah could feel the emotion surrounding her body as though he were singing no longer to the character, but directly to her.

_You would live a hundred years*_

_If I could show you how_

_I won't desert you now_

The song switched to Sarah's part.

_The rain can't hurt me now_

_This rain wash away what's past_

_And you will keep me safe_

_And you will keep me close_

_I'll sleep in your embrace at last._

_The rain that brings you here is Heaven blessed._

_The skies begin to clear and I'm at rest_

_A breath away from where you are_

_I've come home from so far_

_So don't you fret, M'sieur Jareth*_

Sarah stopped singing as a sob overtook her. She wiped away the falling tears then rushed over into Jareth's arms. Jareth cuddled her.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Sarah mumbled.

Jareth held her for the remainder of the hour. The two hummed the song, Sarah's voice becoming softer and softer until it finally ceased altogether. All she could feel was warmth surrounding her chilled arms. Sometime during that time Sarah had fallen asleep in his embrace. He investigated Sarah's reasoning for silence to find her eyes shut and her breathing steady. He found her too peaceful to rouse. He stood and muttered a chant which caused the pink and silver glitter to swirl about him until they stood in Sarah's bedroom. He placed her in her bed and pulled the covers gently over her body.

Jareth turned to leave when he heard Sarah's soft voice calling out to him.

"Jareth," Sarah spoke.

The goblin king turned to face her. "Yes, my dear?" he asked.

"You'll always be with me, right?" she asked.

Jareth nodded. He knelt down beside her bed. "Whenever you call, I will be there." He took hold of her hand. "And tomorrow when you are performing your heart out just remember I am there with you." With those words he stood and parted from her room.

Sarah smiled and pulled the blanket over her body. She hummed the tune to "A Little Fall of Rain" until she fell asleep.

* * *

The following day Sarah twitched with anxiety throughout class. The second that final bell rang she dashed towards the auditorium with the other finalists in tow. Sarah ran into the auditorium to find several of the other contestants already inside. Those on the callback list included both Caroline and Brenda. Caroline waved for Sarah to join her in the second row. Brenda sat a few rows back by herself, avoiding any contact with Sarah. Sarah brushed it off and sat down beside her friend. She could rejoice in the fact that Brenda was no longer going out of her way to tease her.

"I've been waiting for this all day," Sarah stated, not caring if Brenda had any callous remarks. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to find Brenda attending to her nails as if she never heard Sarah's last sentence.

"I think I should drop out," Caroline replied. "I don't really want to be in the play, I don't want to take it from someone who really wants to. Besides I have a solo in the choir concert in a month I need to practice for."

"No, don't leave," Sarah said grasping Caroline's hand as she stood up. Caroline descended back into her seat. Sarah tossed her loose hair over her shoulder. "Come on, just stay for right now. If you make it you can always back out later." Sarah winked. "Don't forget, this could count as vocal practice."

Caroline laughed. "You're right. When did you become such an expert on singing anyway?"

Sarah shrugged. "I just have a really good teacher is all."

"Really? I'd like to meet him sometime."

Sarah nodded. "I'm sure he'd be thrilled to meet another good singer."

Sarah glanced around the auditorium to find a few familiar faces from previous plays. She could care less about the many smiling males, the females were her only interest. There was Angie who earned the lead as Abigail Williams in the school production of Arthur Miller's _The Crucible_ just last year. Her performance was spectacular to say the least, the audience shivered and cowered, as Angie's acting allowed them too to see the false spectres floating above in the courtroom scene. Over to her left was Bianca who the local newspaper reported having done a smashing job in the community theatre's performance of _Kiss Me, Kate_. From what Sarah witnessed of Bianca's performance in the school production of _The Merry Wives of Windsor_, her acting was superb. There was no doubt she held a high possibility of earning the role. Then there was Brenda who Sarah regrettably knew could sing well. Also in the audience was Victoria, a girl who had a beautiful voice. Sarah attended the choir Christmas concert the past year and listened to her sing a solo from "Silent Night." Sarah leaned against the back of her chair not sure if she should feel intimidated by all the talent surrounding her or flattered that she was chosen as one of the finalists against them.

As if able to read her mind Caroline placed her hand on top of Sarah's. "Don't worry, you'll do fine," the blonde assured her friend.

Sarah smiled and muttered her thanks.

Booker took the stage and announced that those in the callbacks would be performing for everyone in the audience. Sarah's eyes widened and momentarily forgot how to breathe. She squeezed Caroline's hand making the girl cry out in pain. Sarah released Caroline who rubbed the sore area. Sarah repeatedly apologized, bringing unwanted attention to herself. Caroline nodded her forgiveness then the two turned their attention to Booker who impatiently tapped his foot waiting for the two of them to pay attention.

"As I was saying," Booker said lifting his eyes to stare out at the entire audience. "If you are a male you will be singing 'Grow for Me' and if you're a female you will sing 'Somewhere That's Green.' After that you will be paired off boy-girl to test your performance in a group and will be singing your respected gender's role in the song 'Suddenly, Seymour.'" There was collective whispering from those in the house. Sarah sighed having memorized that one verse to perfection.

When asking for volunteers Bianca was the first to raise her hand. Booker nodded and the lovely redhead made her way to the stage. Sarah listened to her lyrical voice fill the auditorium. There was not one in the house who was not stunned from the power in her voice. Everyone applauded as Bianca bowed then stepped down.

A few more people went until Sarah had enough of the nerves. She volunteered to go next and made her way up the stairs before her courage betrayed her. She looked out into the audience. Caroline smiled at her along with a few others she had the privilege of being part of a production with. Her eyes fell on Brenda who leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed. Sarah swallowed and removed her eyes from that girl. Jareth clearly instructed her to be in a sound mind when performing otherwise it would ruin the character.

Sarah began the song, picking up pace and life the further she sang. She wowed the audience with the amount of improvements she had made. After finishing the powerful part of the song she lowered her voice for the final line. As she sang that last note she held her arm out as if she were singing to anyone who would listen to her desperate pleas, the walls that contained her in that city in hopes that someday she would make it out. Angie wiped a tear from her eye. Caroline was the first to jump up and applaud. Brenda never clapped, yet the sight of her with her mouth agape gave Sarah enough comfort and pride to step down with a cloud of confidence surrounding her person.

Booker wrote something down in his notebook then asked for the next person to take the stage. Sarah sat down and told herself she only had to sing one more song then the auditions were over. Friday would hold the truth and she would not allow herself to fret until that moment.

* * *

*I know this part of the song is sung in a soft fashion, but I wanted to add drama with Jareth's voice so I changed the style for just a bit at this point. Really it is a beautiful song and I recommend it to anyone who likes musical theatre.

*The original name mentioned at this point in that song is Marius not Jareth.

There you have it, everyone. Again, I apologize for the long wait. The next chapter will be out by the end of this year. Will Sarah make the play? Find out for real in the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read and especially to everyone who reviewed. Have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	17. Opening Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, Return to Labyrinth, Little Shop of Horrors, or the songs "It's a Small World," "Little Shop of Horrors," "Somewhere That's Green," "Call Back in the Morning," "Suddenly, Seymour," or "Don't Feed the Plants."

Well this is it. After all this time the story has finally come to a close. I want to take this time to thank everyone for reading. I especially want to thank everyone who has given me a review. I appreciate all you loyal reviewers staying with me (and your patience when it took me forever to update the story). You are all excellent people.

I thank MyraValhallah, Melissa72, Pinkflora, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, Notwritten, TinkLuvr16, and Stacy Vorosco for reviewing the previous chapter. I appreciate your kind reviews. Thank you, everyone.

On a side note I changed a few things in the last chapter. Thank you Melissa72 and Pinkflora for your feedback on the marriage proposal. I agree it was way too soon so I edited that out and put something else in its place. I do want to keep this story as realistic as possible (at least for a fantasy story) so your comments really help. Thanks again for the honest critiques.

WARNING: There are major spoilers for Little Shop of Horrors (both the movie and stage play) in this chapter!

Now, on with the last chapter. It's such a bittersweet moment as it has been such fun writing this story. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

After three long months of voice training and rehearsal it was finally opening night. The audience waited for the doors to open. The excitement in the pits of their stomachs was nothing compared to that of the cast and crew.

The doors opened promptly at seven-thirty. Two smiling ushers were stationed at both entrances who handed out programs to the patrons. Robert and Karen stepped through the auditorium they were accustomed to. Stacy, who did not make the cut, and Caroline, who dropped out due to conflicts with choir sat in the audience to support their friend. They waved at the Williams who greeted them. The two would have sat with the teenagers had they not spotted a familiar face in the front row.

"I see you came to see Sarah's play," Karen said as she took her seat beside him.

The blonde smiled. "She is my student after all." Jareth sat down with a smile. He had disguised himself to appear as a human in his early twenties. He still wore his hair in its usual style, but switched to a more modern style of dress with a hint of eccentricity. The eye makeup had been discarded all together.

"I can't thank you enough for helping her," Robert stated sitting down beside Karen. "And all you asked was to see her show?"

"And a few free meals," Karen said with a wink. "Though it's nice to have a guest who appreciates my cooking."

"I appreciate your cooking," Robert retorted.

Karen sneered. "Reaching for the salt every meal?"

Robert shrugged. "Can't a guy like salt?"

Jareth laughed, somewhat envious of their loving relationship. He and Sarah concocted that story of her being his student for her parents' sake, knowing they would never believe the truth about goblins and the Underground. Jareth ran his hand through his hair. Sarah's parents were not at all the way he imagined them based on Sarah's opinion the first time he met her two years ago. He had hoped to avoid meeting the family for a while, but fate had other plans.

When rehearsals replaced Sarah's daily visits to the Underground she suggested that Jareth conduct the lessons at her house. Jareth complied. They went about it in secret for almost a month until Karen barged in on them one afternoon upon hearing the piano. She intended to compliment Sarah's voice and piano skills when she saw the male stranger, obviously much older than her step-daughter seated at the piano not two feet from her. Naturally Karen was ready to throw him out after slamming a crowbar over his head twenty times.

Sarah jumped up and explained how Jareth was an exchange student from the university with a major in music. Jareth joined in the lie, telling how teaching someone from the high school counted as an internship credit. He then glared at Sarah confessing that she told her parents of his visits. Karen scolded Sarah for not telling her sooner. Sarah sighed, a simple yelling was worth Jareth not having his head bashed in. Luckily for everyone Sarah suggested Jareth take on his human form while they practiced incase Toby entered during the session.

"Where's Toby?" Jareth asked.

Karen sighed. "I didn't think it was a good idea to bring him to this show. I mean I know Sarah said it wasn't that scary, but I don't want to take any chances." She squeezed the program. "Besides, I don't know if he'll sit through an entire show."

Jareth nodded. His thoughts strayed to the night he met the boy.

The toddler had indeed grown with intelligence. He was almost twice his height Jareth remembered from his first meeting. It was on one of the many nights Sarah was left alone to babysit. She invited Jareth over for a late session. The king had to attend a meeting that afternoon and requested they delay to a later time if it was feasible for the human. Sarah had no objections for it would allow her a refreshing pace from the usual dull nights spent babysitting.

Sarah read over her pieces once more. The memory of revealing the news to Jareth brought a smile to her face. The goblin king beamed with pride at his first student. He assured her if she kept at it Broadway was definitely in her future. The next day they all surprised her by showing up at her job. Sarah quickly explained to Crystal and her other co-worker that Hoggle, Ludo, and the goblins were actors from a nearby theatre group who often went out into public in costume. Jareth in his human form, as well as Drumlin and Moulin, did not require any explanation. Crystal merely laughed and commented on Sarah's strange taste in friends (out of the customers' hearing range, of course). They invited Sarah to join them at their table. Seeing as how there were no other customers at the moment Crystal allowed her a short break. Jareth ordered an extra ice-cream for Sarah. The goblins performed a congratulations song they composed in Sarah's honor. They conversed with Sarah on the topic until it was time for her to return to her station.

Sarah sat down on the couch in the living room, smiling as she relived that moment. While holding the sheet music in her hands she realized she owed everything to the goblin king. As if being summoned Jareth appeared in the living room. Sarah jumped up to hug him then gave him a peck on the cheek. Jareth held her tight for a few seconds more, dreading the moment he was forced to let her go. Sarah led him to the piano that Robert suggested they keep downstairs (not wanting Sarah to be alone in her bedroom with Jareth).

They played through the song twice, each time Jareth critiquing her performance. Sarah felt he was harder on her with them gradually approaching the deadline. They made it through the first verse a third time when a drowsy moan stirred their attention. Sarah and Jareth slowly turned their heads to find Toby half asleep rubbing his eyes.

"Sarah, why you singing so late?" Toby asked with a yawn.

"Toby, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was singing so loud," Sarah replied. She walked over and picked up her kid brother.

Toby's eyes fell on Jareth. "Is that your boyfriend?"

Sarah's face reddened. "Well…" she began. While the official name for their actions in the Underground would be considered courting there was a fine line between that and actually dating. "No, Toby," Sarah replied, fearful of what he might mention to Karen. "He's my music teacher."

"Is he teaching you the piano?" Toby asked.

Sarah shook her head. "No, he's teaching me how to sing."

"But you already can sing," Toby said with a wrinkled brow. "I can sing to." He began the first line to "It's a Small World" which made Sarah chuckle.

"Thank you, Toby, but it's a different kind of singing," Sarah explained. She stopped before she confused the child further.

Toby squirmed until he was standing back on the floor. There was something about Jareth that caught his eye. He approached the humanized goblin and tilted his head to the side as blurry memories surfaced.

"I know you," Toby said.

Jareth smiled. No doubt this was an extraordinary boy if he could clearly remember someone from his infancy. "We have met once before, but you were just a baby back then."

Toby nodded. "You're a nice person. Lots of people didn't like Sarah singing. I don't think she's bad." Sarah shielded her flushed face while Jareth laughed.

"You're a good brother," Jareth stated. "But I believe it's way past your bedtime."

"Yeah, come on, I'll sing you a bedtime song, let's go back to bed," said Sarah.

Toby shook his head. "I want to hear you sing some more, Sarah." Sarah was about to argue when Toby's lip quivered. He gave her the saddest puppy dog eyes that never failed to melt her heart.

"Would you mind if…" Sarah asked with a half smile.

Jareth shook his head. "Not at all. As I always said, you need practice with an audience."

Sarah poured her brother a glass of milk and instructed him not to interfere with her practice, nor tell his parents of him staying up past eight. Toby promised and made himself comfortable on the couch. Throughout the lesson Toby could not remember why Jareth seemed so familiar.

Jareth woke from his thoughts when he heard a female call out his name. Jareth glanced up to find his daughters making their way to the front row.

Drumlin had her arm locked with Kane, someone she announced to be courting. Jareth approved for Kane was a sensible young man from Moraine; he rarely spoke but anyone could see how much he cared for the girl. Moulin followed close behind accompanied by none other than Sir Didymus. After his service of helping save Sarah a second time, Jareth rewarded the fox by promoting him to the rank of colonel in the goblin army. Didymus accepted the promotion with pride and an equally long speech of how he would forever lay down his life for his fellow goblins. It was not long after Moulin came to stay with her father that she came to befriend Didymus. The fox goblin commended Moulin's swordplay to which Moulin returned the compliments. In no time she began to dote on him to which he almost immediately returned the feelings.

While out in public Didymus made sure to conceal his identity with a trenchcoat, hat, and glasses. With most of his face and fur covered he appeared almost human.

"Are you friends of Sarah?" Robert asked when the four took their seats.

Moulin nodded. "I am quite fond of Sarah Williams, she truly is a kind girl."

"Do you go to this school?" Karen asked. "I don't think I've ever met you."

"Oh no, we met through Jareth," Drumlin responded.

"These are two more of my students," Jareth explained before they accidentally let something slip about being his daughters. "I only thought it was right they meet for a group lesson."

The sisters exchanged glances then nodded to confirm Jareth's statement. Karen twisted her lip. She did not entirely buy Sarah's story about the music lessons from the beginning, but upon realizing Jareth meant her no harm, she decided to go along with the charade.

The group was soon joined by two more. Hoggle walked right up to the front row with his hands firmly in his jeans pockets. He wore a fedora to help conceal his identity. There was not much he needed to do for he easily passed as a human. Ludo, however, took a little more to convince the humans. He wore a large, checkered red and black jacket with black, leather gloves. Hoggle gave Ludo a long, curly wig to conceal his horns as well and formed the fur on his face in the shape of a beard and mustache. He earned a lot of looks from the other patrons to which Ludo smiled at each. Jareth felt relieved that Ludo believed in not speaking unless spoken to. Mr. and Mrs. Worm snuck into the show via Ludo's jacket pockets. They crawled out enough to see the show but reamined hidden enough to avoid being spotted by any of the humans.

Karen lowered her head and spoke in a voice that only her husband could hear. "Sarah sure has some interesting friends."

Robert nodded in reply.

* * *

Sarah stood in front of the dressing room mirror applying rouge to her cheeks. All it took were a few simple strokes as her mother taught her from her days in children's theatre. Sarah picked up the lipstick tube and quickly applied the color. She twirled around in her yellow dress with white polka dots. It had a full skirt to comply with the style of the early 1960s. Her hair was teased an inch above her head in a semi-bouffant style complete with a bow matching her dress.

Sarah stepped back to allow another girl access to the mirror. Sarah practiced the choreography for the first song. She twirled around as rehearsed to stare into the face of Brenda. She stood in a dress similar to Sarah's only hers being solid hot pink. Her makeup was less subtle than Sarah's and her hair heightened a bit more. It proved to be no trouble for her as adding volume to her hair was something Brenda did on a daily basis.

"Don't you have that silly routine down yet?" Brenda asked knocking the girl at the mirror over with her hips. The girl sneered then snatched a tissue to wipe away the smeared lipstick on her cheek. "You better not screw up out there."

"It never hurts to practice," Sarah replied. "And don't worry, I know it by heart."

Brenda shrugged. "I must say I'm surprised," Brenda said wiping away a smudge of foundation that clumped up in the crease of her lips. "I never thought you'd learn to sing so quickly."

Sarah smiled. "I told you I had a good teacher."

"More like a miracle worker."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Brenda, when is this animosity going to end?"

Brenda turned around with her elbows resting on the counter.

Sarah adjusted the sleeve on her dress. "We go on in fifteen minutes," Sarah said glancing up at the clock on the wall. "Can't we act like professionals and just put all this aside for one night?"

Brenda scoffed. "Don't tell me how to act." She pointed her manicured finger in Sarah's face. "Okay, I am a professional. I have been taking lessons my whole life."

"Good, I'm glad for you," Sarah replied. "You have a good voice, Brenda. And you're one heck of an actress." Brenda scoffed. Sarah shook her head. "I'm being serious here, Brenda. You have some real talent, but you need to learn teamwork. Having a good voice is nothing if you ruin it with your attitude."

"Yeah," Brenda snapped. "This is just one step. I'll be doing this professionally sooner than you think."

"I think you will have a career in acting," Sarah replied. _You_ _made Booker believe you're a decent person after all_. Sarah swallowed and gave her rival a smile. Her mother used to tell her that sometimes she needed to be the bigger person and make the first move. "You have the talent and you've learned alot of skillls from all your lessons." Sarah stood beside her and sighed. "And it's nice your parents support your dreams,"

Brenda crossed her arms and looked away. "Yeah right."

"Come again?" Sarah asked.

Brenda shook her head. "Nothing. It's...forget it."

"They don't support you?" Sarah asked. "But I thought you said..."

Sarah stared at a now shaking Brenda. "Yeah, my parents always dish out the money." Brenda bit her lip as she tried to keep her emotions from pouring out. "If that's what you call support then yes they do." Brenda wiped a clear drop from her cheek, pretending she was picking off a stray piece of makeup. "But is it too much for them to come to just one performance?"

Sarah's eyes widened. She suddenly found herself speechless.

Brenda swallowed and wiped under her eyelid. "But there's nothing to be done about that."

"Brenda," Sarah quietly said.

Brenda shook her head. "Just forget it. We have a show to get ready for."

Sarah nodded. She suddenly felt guilty for the way she treated her family in the past two years. No matter what they always made an attempt to show up at her plays. Sometimes they made an effort to come to two showings.

"I'm sorry," Sarah muttered. "But it's their own fault for not knowing how talented their daughter is." Sarah turned around to pick her costume purse off the table.

Brenda spun around and grabbed Sarah's arm. The brunette looked the blonde in the face. For the first time she saw Brenda as an actual human, a vulnerable teenage girl who needed support more than anything.

"Why do you have to be so nice?" Brenda asked.

Sarah smiled with a shrug. "Maybe because I understand. You know, how it feels to not be appreciated. Sometimes just wanting to scream and wish everything away." Sarah lowered her eyes. "Only to find out that's not the way to go about it."

Brenda managed a smile. "Maybe we do have something in common."

Sarah placed a hand on Brenda's shoulder. The latter shuddered, but soon found comfort in Sarah's eyes. Sarah gave her a kind smile, "Yes, now why don't we combine our love for theatre and give this audience the best performance of their lives."

Brenda nodded with a smile. "Yes." Sarah turned when Brenda grabbed her arm once more. Sarah glanced up at her. "I'm sorry," Brenda said. "For everything I said to you."

"It's in the past," Sarah replied.

Brenda laughed then resumed with her makeup.

* * *

The lights dimmed gradually hushing the audience. The stage manager stepped forward to give the welcoming announcements. She made sure to tell everyone three times that this was the school's first ever musical. She gave a quick reminder of theatre etiquette then made her leave.

The stage curtains opened as the lead technician in the sound booth spoke the opening lines. "On the twenty-third day of the month of September, in an early year of a decade not too long before our own, the human race suddenly encountered a deadly threat to its very existence."

Karen grabbed hold of Robert's arm. She was glad she decided to leave her son in the care of a sitter. Hoggle's eyes were glued to the stage for never having seen a play before. Moulin glanced over at her sister who nodded; compared to the many plays and operas they were exposed to, they hoped a human one would be as entertaining. The opening line had Didymus already intrigued. Jareth leaned back in his chair awaiting his beloved's first note.

From the wings Sarah waited her cue. She took a deep breath. There was no reason to be nervous, the number had been practiced literally over a hundred times. With three hours' practice every day after school there was no way for her to forget.

The announcer continued, "And this terrifying enemy surfaced as such enemies often do: in the seemingly most innocent and unlikely of places."

The piano began its opening melody. Sarah's stomach twisted. She now had to do what she was trained to her entire life with acting: take the nerves and transfer it into energy.

The upbeat music announced their cue to enter stage. Sarah, followed by the rest of the chorus, marched out on stage. Sarah, Brenda, and Angie were casted as Ronnette, Chiffon, and Crystal. They began their dance with the lyrics to the opening song.

_Little shop, little shop of horrors._

_Little shop, little shop of terrors._

_Call the cops_

_Little shop of horrors,_

_Oh, no, no, no, no!_

_Little shop, little shop of horrors._

_Bop-she-bop_

_Little shop of terrors._

_Watch 'em drop._

_Little shop of horrors._

_Oh, no, no, no, no._

All the girls stepped forward while the guys moved back a few feet. They tapped their feet in unison while snapping their fingers. The females swayed their legs in front to the other side of their body and back to its original position. The girls all song while the guys hummed the harmony.

_Shing-a-ling._

Angie sang a solo line.

_What a freaky thing to be happening._

All the girls turned around half a second after the last, in time with the beat.

_Look out! Look out! Look out! Look out!_

_Shang-a-lang._

It was time for Brenda's solo.

_Feel the sturm and drang in the air._

The entire chorus continued with the song.

_Sha-la-la_

Sarah stepped forward, beaming with pride as she sang her solo part in the song. She kept in character while adding spice to the line. Jareth could not keep from smiling. Hoggle nearly teared up.

_Stop right where you are, don't you move a thing._

They continued on with the song.

_You better, I'm telling you, you better._

_Tell your mama, something's gonna get her._

_You better, everybody better BEWARE!_

The audience bobbed their heads in time with the song. The chorus played out the remainder of the song until it led into the chief characters. Michael, who was casted as Mr. Mushnik and Evan, who earned the lead as Seymour were now the sole attention of the stage. They exchanged conversation which sent the audience into laughter.

Bianca stepped onto the stage, the girl who earned the female lead as Audrey. When Sarah read the cast list on Friday she would be lying if she admitted she was not a bit disappointed with not being selected as Audrey, but after hearing Bianca's audition there was no way she could disagree with the decision.

When Sarah revealed to her friends that she did not earn the lead they were somewhat disappointed. Sarah stepped forward and asked Jareth if he were upset.

The goblin king smiled and replied, "Sarah, you were chosen. A month ago that would've never happened." He tightly embraced her. "You have improved and were rightfully selected to be part of the show." Jareth now watched with pride. His student was making history in the school's first musical production.

It was time for the song every girl desired to perform. Bianca added so much life and sadness to the song, a level higher than Sarah ever could. Her voice filled the room with awe and tears streamed from the audience's faces. Sarah knew she would hear the song a second time by the end of the night. It disappointed her that the play did not have as happy an ending as the movie, but felt it was more fitting for the story to be a tragedy. After all it showed everything greed could destroy. Although she never told her friends how upsetting the end would be, she hoped they would take it alright. Sarah laughed at her own thoughts, after all it was only a play.

The show let out for an intermission. Sarah ran to the cast waiting room and let out a squeal of delight. She hugged Mark who had been chosen for Audrey II. Her friend shrugged it off as nothing.

"You did such a good job," Sarah cried. "I still can't get over how well you sing. If I knew I would've asked you to sing many times before."

Mark blushed. "Yeah I always sang in children's choir in church, but not so much live theatre." He looked Sarah in the eyes. "Never would've done it if not for this show." Mark wiped away an invisible tear. "I owe it to sci-fi."

Sarah rolled her eyes. She never noticed before, but most of her friends had some kind of quirk. Sarah sat down in a chair provided in room. She should be the last person talking about eccentricities when she interacted with creatures of the Underground on a daily basis.

Booker strolled into the room. "Great job, everyone, one more act to go!" he cheered. "Keep up that energy. Remember we want them to be bawling at the end." With those words he took his leave to make sure everything was ready in the tech booth for the second act.

Sarah smiled at her reflection. She had done it, so many doubted her and she proved them all wrong.

* * *

Jareth excused himself during the intermission. He paced around the front lobby merely to work the cramp out of his left leg. Hoggle left with him to snatch a few snacks for him and his friends. Jareth leaned against the wall looking at all the news articles behind the glass, all of which somehow related to the school or students. His eyes came upon one detailing Sarah's involvement with a children's theatre group over the summer. He smiled at the photograph of Sarah grinning wide with seven kids surrounding her, each wearing the same wide smile.

Jareth jumped upon feeling a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the glass to see an older man staring at him. Jareth turned to face Sarah's father.

"Enjoying the show?" Robert asked.

Jareth nodded. "I'm so proud of her improvements."

Robert chuckled. "She's always wanted to be an actress just like her mother." Robert took a sip from a plastic cup of cola. "I met her in New York, you know. She was auditioning for Broadway, but hadn't yet made it." He gulped down more soda then sighed. He wiped away the brown beads. "She wouldn't let anything get in the way of her dreams." He looked in the direction of the auditorium. "Sarah gets her determination from her."

Jareth nodded. "She once told me about her. I'm glad she has some inspiration. She sounds like a great woman."

Robert nodded. "A very good woman. It was her ambition, her desire to never let a dream die that attracted me to her." He sighed. "Though some would argue it's also a flaw. You know, putting everything aside for her career. Even her family."

Jareth looked away. Sarah mentioned her mother's death once before, but never went into details. Jareth never pried, it was a topic Sarah would have to bring up when she was ready to discuss.

"I hope Sarah never forsakes her family for her career," Robert stated. "I see her with Toby and know she won't. Or at least hope it."

Jareth shook his head. "Sarah's too loving and kind-hearted." Robert's eyes fixed on Jareth. Jareth smiled and met Robert's eyes with his. "Maybe it's something she inherited from you."

Robert looked at the goblin king and smiled. "Maybe you're right." He placed his hand on Jareth's shoulder a second time. "You're a good man, Jareth." He took two steps away from the goblin then stopped in his tracks. He glanced over his shoulder and said with a smile, "I trust you and I know she will be safe with you. Thanks."

Jareth smiled. Hoggle waited for the human to leave before he stepped up to Jareth.

"Your majesty," Hoggle said weakly.

Jareth smiled. "I feel honored to have his blessing." He blinked then looked down at the dwarf who held a bag of popcorn in his hands and two bags of M&Ms in his pocket. Jareth snickered then said, "Come, Hogwart, we don't want to miss the second act."

Hoggle growled. "It's Hoggle."

Jareth laughed and walked through the double doors with Hoggle in tow. The latter grumbled under his breath the entire time.

* * *

The second act started up with the number "Call Back in the Morning" between Evan and Bianca. Sarah watched the performers from off stage. They had a certain chemistry that no one else could match in all her years of acting. It was said that during a show many crushes and loves are formed, but unfortunately they ended soon after closing night. Sarah sighed, glad she did not fall in love with someone in the cast or crew.

In no time the play reached "Suddenly, Seymour," Sarah's favorite number in the piece. She liked it due to its genuine love between the two characters, the fact that they could see past the flaws and love the person for who they were. Plus there was the whole hope for a romantic future that sent her into a world of happiness. She would never forget the moment she and Jareth sang it together during practice. She was now glad that she still had a part in the song, even if it was not the heroine's.

Before long the finale came about. Seymour saved Audrey from being devoured by the evil, carnivorous plant. She sank into his arms. Audrey announced to Seymour should allow the plant to eat her if it would cause him the success he always dreamed of. Her face displayed such selfless love that there was not a soul in the audience that did not pity her. Bianca went into the reprise of "Somewhere That's Green." She revealed her every pure intention to have a fairytale life with the love of her life. Unfortunately not everyone in life was blessed with a happy ending.

Jareth's eyes widened. He did not recall this event happening in the movie. He was sure there was a happy ending for the couple. Yet the girl on stage seemed to be losing her life with every passing moment. Drumlin cuddled up with Kane. The tears streamed from Ludo's eyes. Mrs. Worm was sobbing so hard it distracted her from the rest of the play.

Bianca's voice fell limp and weak as her body gradually lost energy. Evan lifted her and allowed Audrey II to swallow her for dinner.

Having seen it numerous times the death no longer affected Sarah. The first ten times she could not keep herself from crying. The execution of the scene was beautiful, the voices were perfect, and never could anyone top their performance.

A few songs later the chorus entered for the final number "Don't Feed the Plants." Sarah and crew had the dance down. The final number contrasted with the bittersweet feeling of the previous songs. Sure the final number from the movie was not present in the play, despite pleas from half the cast, led by Mark. Unfortunately Booker wanted to stay true to the script, leaving out one of the most popular songs from the movie version.

After the final song the cast came forward for their final bow. The audience members stood and applauded loudly. Jareth was one of the first to rise. Hoggle was the loudest of everyone. Sarah glanced out in the front row to find her family and her friends from the Underground applauding her performance. She gave an extra bow specifically for them. Sarah blew a kiss intended for Jareth, but never specified the receiver. Jareth bowed his head and gave her a proud smile.

"You have quite a few admirers," Brenda mumbled.

Sarah smiled and squeezed her shoulder.

The curtains closed and the cast hurried off to the back. Sarah anxiously waited for Booker to finish his speech on how proud he was of the cast. She tapped her foot knowing her friends would have to leave before they were spotted by other humans. She said a quick farewell to Mark then dashed out in the lobby where she was greeted by a crowd. Sarah pushed her way through the dozens of people until she recognized the ones who came to support her.

"Sarah, you were spectacular!" Didymus cried leaping up to hug her. Sarah knelt down to embrace her furry friend then stood to see the others smiling at her.

"Thank you all for coming," Sarah squealed.

"Wouldn't've missed it for anything," Hoggle replied.

"Nice job, Sarah," Moulin said stepping forward. "You have an exquisite voice."

Sarah clasped hands with her new friend. "Thanks. And thank you for coming all the way out to see me."

Moulin smiled. "I'm glad I did."

Sarah pushed forward until she stood in front of her instructor. Jareth's smile filled her with twice the amount of butterflies that filled her before the show.

"I can't describe how excellent that was," Jareth stated. He cupped his hands around her face. "I'm so proud of you, Sarah. It was beautiful."

Sarah placed a hand on top of Jareth's. She leaned close and kissed him on the cheek.

"I have you to thank for it," Sarah stated. "You are the best teacher anyone can ever have. And an even better friend."

Jareth pulled Sarah close and kissed her on the lips. Sarah parted wishing she could have stayed in his embrace just a bit longer. However her parents' presence prevented that. Jareth produced a bouquet pink roses tied off with a white ribbon from a crystal.

"It's only right I give the star a gift after the performance," Jareth said with a smile.

Sarah accepted the flowers and hugged him once more.

"I do hope this means you will continue to see me," Jareth said.

Sarah grinned. "Jareth, there is nothing now that can keep me from you." She squeezed his hand tighter. "I will never leave you."

Jareth leaned closer and whispered in his beloved's ear. "Nor I you." Sarah gripped her other hand with his. Jareth smile widened. "Never."

Sarah hugged him once more then parted. She thanked everyone again then left the school with her parents.

Jareth watched her leave. His student, his friend, his love would never be far from him.

He turned to the creatures of the Underground. "Come, we must return before late." He looked in the direction of Sarah one last time. "Good night my love."

* * *

The End! Hope you all enjoyed the story.

Sorry to disappoint anyone who was expecting Sarah to get the lead role. I had planned from the beginning for her not to be Audrey, but still make the play. I was unsure who to cast her as for some time and made my final decision tonight.

I posted a drawing of Sarah in the banquet dress on my Deviant Art account if you'd like to take a look at it. Once I learn how to draw Jareth I will add a picture of the two of them in their costumes from the ball scene from this story. I might also add a drawing of Sarah in her costume from the play as well.

I can't thank you all enough for reading and reviewing this story. You are all amazing people and I thank you again. Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
